Dusk Awakening
by ForestRose10
Summary: May, Misty, Dawn and Leaf are joining the boarding high-school of everyone's dreams...Jewel High Though once there, things seemingly go downhill! What's more, looks like the past has caught up our heros, and are threatening the future of their lives as they know it. Contest/Ikari/Oldrival/Poke/slight Ferriswheel.
1. A Crazy Dream, or Was It?

**Chapter 1: Setting Sail to Azalea Town**

**Hello everybody!**

**This is Forest-Rose! **

**Drew: Skip to the point.**

**Me: SHUT UP! Anyway, I hope that you'll enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it! This story was sort of from the top of my head, so it might be a bit weird at first. Any way…..*keeps on babbling***

**Paul: *mumbles* She keeps going on and on and on and on…Wish a meteor would just crash down and kill her. We'd all have world peace that way.**

**Me: - and ikarishipping and-*turns to face Paul with a glare* You-you-you gah! I can't think of a word bad enough to describe you! Where are all the girls anyway? I **_**need **_**girl power!**

**Gary: They are busy stuffing their rooms into their bags. They all went over to leaf's and kept screaming day and night- and trust me I know that they were screaming at night since my house is on the same street as Leaf. Two words: No sleep - and forgot to pack their stuff. So now, their packing everything they find, including desks, hangers, stuffed animals, pictures of Wallace…WHAT! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE ME! I'M OUTTA HERE! *Leaves my room, slamming the door* **

**Me: —.—' Well, it is my fault that the girls aren't here. Oh well, next time maybe, but without further a due, the chapter! Ooh! And one more thing…..Ash! Get out of my family's kitchen and help me haul Paul *thinks: Hehe, 1) That rhymed, 2) He's gonna regret messing with me!* into…**_**the **_**room.**

**Ash: *Stops stiffing his cake with chocolate cake* Oh. My. God. NO! NOT THERE! I WILL NEVER EAT ANYTHING IN YOUR HOUSE AGAIN! *Backs away into a corner and crouches into a ball***

**Paul: Pathetic.**

**Me: Ash, not you, Mr. Meany over here.**

**Ash: *Gets up from the corner* ok, just don't lock me in there with…**_**Him.**_

**Me: *sigh* Sorry, but you were going to eat my homework for the 3****rd**** time. **

***Me and Ash take one of Paul's arms each.***

**Paul: Don't touch me. Let go you creeps.**

**Me: Ready Ash?**

**Ash: *Gulps* As ready as I'll ever be…**

**Me: Three, two, ONE! *Opens the purple door of doom inside my walk-in closet and throws Paul inside.***

**Ash: I heard the song! No, I mu-…. *faints***

**Me: *stares* Uhh. Well, happy reading, let's see what happens to Paul.**

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokémon or the song 'On The Floor' by Jennifer Lopez.**_

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV:<strong>

_**If you go hard you gotta get on the floor,**_

_**If you're a party freak, then step on the floor,**_

_**If you're an anim-**_

"Shut up stupid alarm clock!"

I slowly wake up from my sleep and head down to brush my teeth.

_Ring, Ring! Ring, Ring! Telephone, telephone! Ring, rin-_

"Hello, this is the Maple's residence," I heard Mom say. Seriously though, who would call this early? None of our relative would call this early. Wait hold on, could it be –

"Hold on sweetie, May! You've got a phone call, or should I say a group phone call!" Mom called.

"Coming Mom!" Ugh! I need to at least fix my hair. It's a major bed head which is just hideous! But I wonder why they would call at this time of the day? Don't they usually sleep until 10 or something, not that complaining, but I just woke up for goodness sakes. And I had such great dream too…

I heave myself down the stairs to the telephone booth and look myself in the mirror one last time. Well, I look decent at least.

"Morning Mom, I can take it from here," I said while walking to the booth.

"Morning dear, I can see that you're not the only one who was excited last night," she said as she walked back up the stairs.

Huh? What about last night?

I walked into the booth, only to see my best friends Dawn, Misty and Leaf.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"Hey May!" They all said in unison.

"Did you get it?" Leaf asked eagerly.

"Get what?" Okay, what are they talking about now?

"Ha-ha, very funny, as if you'd forget the most important thing in world" Dawn joked as she rolled her eyes.

I just looked at them with a confused expression. 'What the heck is going on?' was what I was thinking. I must be dreaming- YES! I remember something now!

"Guys! Guess what! I had the world's best dream last night!" I was bouncing up and down while I was talking now.

"Huh?" was their only reply.

"I had a dream that I got into Jewel Academy! Ohh, how I wish that was true. It seemed so real! Wish that could be reality," I sighed.

My friends all gave me a skeptical look saying 'are-you-kidding'.

"What?" I asked.

"Ahem, May, that was reality" Dawn pointed out.

"Remember? Yesterday was when all the admission forms were sent," Leaf explained.

Misty then said, "Poor May, she must have been so happy that she fell asleep from exhaustion,"

They all nodded in agreement.

Ohh, it's all coming back to me now, admission form for me to attend high school at Jewel High, me getting to hyper and happy that I passed out.

"YES! I remember! I made it you guys! What about you?" I said, finally remembering the important subject.

"I got in! Can you believe it?" Dawn screamed.

"Same! A dream come true! Do you have any idea how lucky we are?" Misty said excitedly.

"Uhh. I….didn't make it," Leaf said sadly

We all stopped our excitement to sympathize for Leafy.

"Leaf, we're sorry we-" I started, but got interrupted by Leaf laughing.

"Oh my god! You- *hiccup* actually- *hiccup* believed it!" Leaf was laughing so hard now that tears were coming out of her eyes.

"I was just kidding! Of course I made it!" Leaf said, after calming down a bit.

At first, I was just taking in the information, and then I broke into one the biggest smiles.

"OMG! WE'RE ALL GOING TO JEWEL HIGH!" we all screamed together.

"Ok guys, we've gotta start packing, the ferry to Azalea Town is leaving tomorrow!" Misty said already starting to pack (A/N: her phone boot is in her room)

"And then we catch a bus from there to Jewel High correct?" Leaf asked.

"Yep, the school is deep within the forest in Azalea town, so the school got it's chartered bus. Cool right?" Dawn confirmed.

"I got to go you guys, if I want to go tomorrow, I've got to start packing! See you guys tomorrow!" I bid goodbye to my friends and then headed for breakfast.

When I got upstairs, I saw Max and Dad digging into my Mom's famous pancakes with strawberry bits inside with grated chocolate on top.

"HEY! Save some for me! I'm not going to be able to taste Mom's pancakes in a looooong time!" I complained as I grabbed a plate and stacked about 20-30 pancakes.

"Hey! Dad! May's taking all the pancakes!" Max whined.

"All done! I've got to pack!"

And with that been said, I scurried upstairs to my room and started to grab everything my hands touched.

In the end, I ended up packing:

12 tank tops, 14 t-shirts, 4 turtlenecks, 2 bikinis, 1 one-piece swimsuit, about 18 pairs of socks, undergarments, flip-flops, my rose sandals, my red iPod nano, my iPod docking station with speakers, my laptop, my favorite books, pictures of my Pokémon, family, and my BFFs, a red rose bed cover, a red rose pillow, a red rose bed sheet cover, my iPod charger, my camera, my phone and me pokedex.

Ahh, finally done. I looked up at the clock and my eyes bugged out of their sockets. 12:17 AM? Had I been packing for 4 hours? I'll take a short nap before dinner. I'll just skip lunch.

***Time skip…next morning :P***

"Misty!" I called as I engulfed one of my closest friends in a bear hug.

"May! Can you believe it? We are on our way to Jewel High!"

"I kno-"

"May! Misty! Over here!"

We turned only to be smacked down onto the floor by Dawn and Leaf.

"Hey you guys," Misty greeted.

"Umm, not to be pushy or anything, but could you please get off us? We're sort of running out of air supply," I chocked.

"Ohh, umm, sorry 'bout that," Leaf said sheepishly getting up and helping Misty up while Dawn helped me.

***Hooooooonk, Hooooooooonk***

"Yikes! We better get onboard like NOW!" I said as I hurried up the stairs to the ship.

We went into the ship and got our cabin keys.

We opened our cabin door and just stared at our room.

On the north side, so right in front of us, the whole wall was replaced by glass, so we could see the sea crystal clear.

On the East side, there were waterbeds, (which Misty was getting all starry-eyed for by the way,) with pictures of Water Pokémon.

On the West side, we had a door to the bathroom, and a soda fountain.

And finally on the south side, by the wall closest to us, there was a miniature Jacuzzi just big enough for the 4 of us.

Misty was the first one to snap out of it. She pushed her blue suitcase with Tentacruel on it to the side and ran over to the waterbeds and did a cannonball right into it.

Dawn settled for a Fanta zero from the soda fountain while Leaf took Coke. Dawn put her pink suitcase with pachirisus and hearts on by the door and Leaf left her forest-themed suitcase by the bed.

Me? I went into the bathroom with my suitcase to change into my bikini so I could hop into the Jacuzzi.

When I was done, I waltzed into the room and plopped my red suitcase with a large rose on it beside Leaf's suitcase.

I went into the Jacuzzi and said "This is the life, right guys?"

"Uh-huh" was all they replied as we all relaxed in this 'luxury' ferry to Azalea Town.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaand cut!<strong>

**Me: I finished! **

**Drew: I can see that…sadly.**

**Me: So you admit that you wanted me to continue? *smirks***

**Drew: *flicks his hair* No, I'm merely stating that now I have to hear you babble again, and again and again. Isn't that so Miss. Chatterbox?**

**Me: SHUT UP DREW! *idea-bulb appears above my head* I could make you join Paul you know.**

**Drew: *pales slightly* No thank you, I'm good.**

**Me: Good.**

**Drew: Good.**

**Me: Fine.**

**Drew: Fine.**

**Ash:** **Peanut butter!**

**Me and Drew: O.o**

**Ash: What? Anyway, what about Paul? He's been stuck in there for a while now.**

**Me: Right. *Walks over to the door of doom and opens door.***

**Paul: *Walks out like a zombie* *mumbles some sort of familiar tune***

**Me: Paul, you mind singing a bit louder for us?**

***Just then, Dawn enters, with 1 HUGE pink bag.***

**Dawn: Hiya! What did I miss?**

**Ash, Drew and Gary: A lot. -.-'**

***Ash, Drew and I turn to face Gary***

**Me: When did you get here?**

**Gary: That's for me to know and for you to…um…not know.**

**Drew and Ash: Owned.**

***Drew and Ash look at each other with wide eyes***

**Ash/Drew: Look what you've done to me! I'm thinking like him! *points finger at Drew/Ash***

**Ash/Drew: I'm outta here! Stop copying me! *storms out of my room***

**Me: ooooookaaaaay. Anyway, you were going to sing something for us Paul, so continue please.**

**Gary: Ohh, this s going to be fun, *grabs a chair and a bucket of popcorn***

**Paul: *turns to Dawn, still like a zombie, and sings…* I love you, you love me, we're a great big family, with a great big hug *hugs Dawn* and a kiss from me to you *goes over to Gary and kisses him on the cheek* won't you say you love me too? *looks into Gary's eyes***

**Dawn: *shock* **_**thinking: 1) He hugged me! 2) OMG! HE FREAKING KISSED GARY ON THE CHEEK! Why do I like someone not only a stone, but a Gary fan too?**_

**Gary: NO! I DO NOT LOVE YOU! EEWW! ARE YOU GAY MAN? *RUNS INTO MY BATHROOM TO WASH HIS FACE***

**Me: O.o. 0.0 Wow. Well, that's all for this time! And I'm sorry if the first chapter sucks, I suck at the 1****st**** chapters. But I promise you, I'll give it my all! Please review and tell me what you thought of it, and no flames please. I just wanna know if I should continue with the story or not. :D :P **

**Forest-Rose**


	2. Moving Into the Neighborhood

**Chapter 2: Moving Into the Neighborhood.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aloha! What's up folks?<strong>

_**Note: **_**'' means thinking by the way. **

**Gary: The sky and outer space knucklehead. But then, I wouldn't have expected **_**you **_**to know something as complicated as **_**that.**_

**Me: *Dark aura appearing above my head* **

**Ash: She's gonna blow!**

**Me: *Dark aura replaced with a look of confusion* Wait, isn't it usually Drew who's the meany? *Crosses arms* Don't tell me that you're going to be like him too. Hey, *looks around my room* where is Drew anyway?**

**Paul: Probably surrounded by his fan girls.**

**Me: Maybe, I should go see if he needs any help. *moves towards the door, and casually flip a switch that switches on my secret camera then leaves room.* **

**-Outside my house-**

**Me: 'Where could that meadow-brain be?'**

**Drew: *yells into phone* WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE COMING? WHAT B-**

***Silence***

**Drew: *More calmly* All I'm saying is that we…um….are sort of a full house. Yeah, we're a full house, plus, I'm only a guest so….**

***yelling from the other line of the phone***

**Me: 'Full house? Guest? Well, he's my guest, but what that-'**

**Drew: Ohh, uhh, I got to go! Late! *cuts of the other person***

**Me: *Hides behind my willow tree* **

**Drew: I better hurry up. **

**Me: *Comes out from behind the tree* Going somewhere Drew?**

**Drew: *Looks surprised for a second, then covers it up with a hair-flick and a smirk* Yes, I am in fact. I'm going to your imaginary lounge that you made up that you called your room.**

**Me: You know what? I think that I'm going to give you 1 more chance before I decide to send you behind the Door of Doom.**

**Drew: *Has a brief flashback about what happened to Paul* …**

**Me: That's what I thought.**

***We get back into my room, only to find Gary huddled in a ball in a far off corner, Paul sitting on a rocking chair that I didn't even know I had with an evil look on his face, and Dawn sitting on my bed reading Coordinators Monthly***

**Me: Okay? Hey Dawn! When did you come in?**

**Dawn: Somewhere between Paul chasing Gary around the room and stepping on Thumper-**

**Me: THEY STEPPED ON WHAT? *Turns to face Gary and Paul in rage* YOU STEPPED ON WHAT? HOW **_**DARE **_**YOU STEP ON MY POOR BUNNY! HOW COULD YOU?**

**Gary: Well, for 1, he was small and blended in with the carpet and-**

**Me: I DON'T WANT YOUR EXCUSSES! *Grabs Paul and Gary***

**Dawn: Umm, Forest-Rose does NOT own Pokémon, so there! Continue reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Misty POV*<strong>

Ahhhhh! This is THE best ferry cabin that I've been in! I mean hello? Waterbeds? Pictures of water Pokémon? Sea view? Mini Jacuzzi? Soda Fountain? This cabin is like made for me.

"May, Misty, move over, I wanna sit too!" whined Dawn.

Hehe, May and I are still in the Jacuzzi. I joined her about 2 hours ago, and since then, we've been chilling which looking out toward the sea.

"Ahh, that hit spot," Dawn said as she slipped into the Jacuzzi with us.

Where is Leaf? She is reading a book on the waterbed.

"Attention passengers, we shall be arriving at Azalea Town in about 10 minutes," it rang through the speakers.

"Aww, I wanna stay for a bit longer," May wailed.

"Well, I'm gonna go change into my traveling clothes now," I said as got out of the Jacuzzi and headed to the bathroom.

I came out about 2 minutes later wearing a yellow tank top with a blue cropped cardigan with white outlines of stars, along with yellow short shorts and blue sneakers with staryus and starmies on them.

"My turn!" And with that being said, I was pushed aside as May barged inside.

"When will she ever run out of energy?" Leaf sighed.

"Never…Just like me!" said a VERY energetic Dawn. She got out of the Jacuzzi, but she started feeling cold, so she started doing jumping-jacks.

"I swear, you and May run on pachirisu power," Leaf and I said simultaneously.

We faced each other and grinned.

"Great minds think alike no?" Leaf said just as May came out.

"So? What do you think?" She said as she twirled around.

I have to admit, this new outfit screamed MAY!

She wore a red (of course) tank top with a white cropped cardigan with a black outline on the edges with buttons (but she left the cardigan unbuttoned) and with black biker shorts and red converses.

"New style May. I like it," Leaf said admiring her outfit.

"Ooh! Ooh! I wanna go change!" Squealed Dawn.

May, Leaf and I were chatting casually for about 7 minutes when Dawn strolled through the doors.

"Ta-da! The new and improved Dawn Berlitz has arrived!" Dawn said in a royally manner, waving her hand as if she were a queen.

Well, Dawn was new and improved. She wore a pink shirt with sleeves that came up to her elbow and on top of that, she a vest with big pink and black stripes with a pink buckle in the middle. Instead of her usual short skirt, she wore white short shorts with black fuzzy boots.

"I guess it's my turn," sighed Leaf.

* * *

><p><strong>*Dawn POV*<strong>

"Oh my god! That's so cute!" I squealed

Leaf was wearing a see-through forest green tank top with a lemon yellow one underneath. She wore a bluish-greenish vest to top it all off. She wore black shorts with light green converses.

"I personally believed this to be a bit dull ya' know?" Leaf said while scratching the back of her head, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Naw, you look supermodel Leaf to me!" May complimented.

"_Attention passengers, we are currently docking at Azalea Town. If you're getting off here, I suggest you all come up to first deck. The crew and I hope you had a pleasant ride, this is Captain Haze saying goodbye and thank you for choosing Marianna as your ferry to Azalea Town,"_

"Soon there guys!" I chirped excitedly.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time skip to when their on the bus*<strong>

**May's POV***

"OMG! We're on the bus to Jewel Academy!" the four of us chorused.

I can't believe it! We're actually on the bus! And the attendant said that we'll be arriving shortly!

The attendant stood up from her seat and informed us, "Now teens, we are arriving at Jewel Academy in 5 minutes-"

We all cheered at that news.

The attendant smiled.

"As I was saying, we are arriving. We shall give you more information later on when everybody gathers together at the bonfire tonight. But what you need to know is that once you get off, get your luggage and then go to the front office. The reception lady there will help you find you a place to crash, and the weather is wonderful…" She continued babbling about the weather, the sites of Jewel Academy and bla blab bla blab bla.

I was just _really _excited that we're actually going to start Jewel Academy.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Jewel High students, I hope that you'll have a great time being here. I've recruited only the best of the best to teach you. Ohh, where are my manners, my name is Soledad Harrison, the principle for this elegant school, but call me Soledad. I don't like being called Ms. Harrison or Ms. Enjoy your stay and we are hoping that all of you will get top marks in your studies! Don't forget to gather by the bonfire tonight!" And with that been said, everybody returned back to their conversations.<p>

"Well, we better get our stuff," I said to the others as we headed to the big pile of bags at the back of the bus.

"Look out!"

I turned around, only to be knocked down by a yellow duffle bag.

"Did anyone catch the number of that bus?" I groaned.

"I'm so sorry! I honestly didn't mean to hit you! Here, let me help you," said a girl with electric blue hair.

"It's okay, no big deal, really. My name's May," I said as she helped me up.

"And I'm Marina. The dude with blackish-grayish hair and with the cap is my boyfriend Jimmy," Marina explained pointing at Jimmy.

At hearing his name, Jimmy looked up.

"Jimmy, you mind coming over here? You see, I was trying to hit _him, _but I hit you by accident May. Sorry," Marina said sheepishly.

"Hey Marina, you made a new friend already?" Jimmy asked as he strolled over.

"Yep!"

"Hey guys, wanna meet my friends too?" I asked politely

"Sure, why not! I love making new friends!" Marina beamed.

"Misty! Leaf! Dawn! Hurry up and come here!" I practically yelled.

All three of them appeared in front of me in a straight line, saluting.

"Hey guys, I would like you to meet Marina and her boyfriend Jimmy,"

A chorus of 'hey' could be heard.

"My name's Misty and I'm the gymleader of Cerulean City while I'm aiming to become a water Pokémon master," Misty said with a peace sign.

"Hello, I'm Leaf and I'm a trainer and so far, I've gotten a cup for the Orange League," Leaf said with a bow.

"And I'm Dawn, Sinnoh top poke-stylist and designer along with that, I'm a coordinator,"

"I'll just re-introduce myself, I'm May and I'm a coordinator with a gold badge for appeals,"

"Wow, you've all got great ranks. I mean gymleader," Jimmy counted with his fingers, "Orange League master, Poke-stylist and designer of Sinnoh and Appeals at gold level. You're all talented in someway" Jimmy smiled

"Thanks Jimmy," We said at the same time.

"And you have telepathy," he mumbled to himself.

Everybody laughed.

* * *

><p>"What are your names dears?" asked the reception lady.<p>

"May Maple, Misty Waterflower, Leaf Greene, and Dawn Berlitz," I replied kindly.

"Here you go; you have cabin number 12,"

"Thank yo- wait, cabin?" Leaf questioned as she took the key.

The reception lady smiled sweetly. "Yes, we decided to have cabins instead of dormitories. Gives you the more 'I'm growing up' feeling you know?"

We nodded and turned our backs to the reception lady.

"Wait! One more thing!" called the reception lady.

We walked back to the reception.

"Is there a problem?" Misty asked, since she was the oldest.

"Oh no no, I just wanted to tell you that each cabin is fit for 8 people, so you will be sharing your cabin with some others. But don't worry, the cabin has been divided in half, so your group will have half the cabin, and the other group will have the other half,"

"Thank you for letting us know that Mrs.…"

"Oh no need, just call me Aunt Clair okay?"

"Ok then, thank you again Aunt Clair!" Misty said as she waved goodbye.

* * *

><p>We walked around the campsite, searching for cabin number 12.<p>

"Hey! I see it!" Dawn cheered, pointing to a hut a little bit downstream.

"It's a perfect location! Near the stream…" Misty started.

"…And next to the forest!" Leaf finished.

Dawn and I just rolled our eyes.

"Let's enter already!" I groaned. Every muscle in my body was practically aching.

We noticed that there was a wall divider that started in front of the mansion hut (since it was practically (A/N: I use that word a lot don't I? :D a house) that seemed to go through the whole house. There were two doors. 1 was made of oak, and another was a white door made of birch.

"It says that we have the cabin half with the oak door," Leaf said as she read the bunch of papers Aunt Clair had given us.

Misty opened the door and gasped.

The rest of us went in through the door and gasped with her.

The cabin was grand. The interior stairs was made of oak and spiraled upwards in front of us. There was a kitchen on the wall opposite from the entrance we came through, behind the stairs and a dining table to our right, so on the east wall. Did I mention that the east wall was actually a glass wall, so that we could see the river? There were pencil sketches of stantlers, furrets, douduos, poliwags, and pachirisus decorating the walls.

Dawn raced upstairs and shrieked.

We all ran upstairs and saw why she shrieked. There were four corners, each containing a bed, a bedside table with a special lamp, and personal favorites.

Like Dawn's side was a bed with pink heart pillows and a matching comforter and a pink heart table lamp. For her personal favorites, she had giant stuffed animals arranged neatly by the foot of her bed along with…

"Oh my god! Is that a sewing machine with a box of fabrics?" Dawn squealed.

Misty's side was her dream come true. A water bed with a poliwag, horsea and an azuril pillow with all types of water Pokémon on the comforter. Her lamp took the shape of a starmie and her personal items were an aquarium and a blue beanbag.

Leaf's was more natural. Her bed was forest themed and her lamp was bamboo shaped, which was pretty cool. She had a book shelf with all her favorite books in the world on and a green beanbag.

I just gaped at my side. I didn't even need to bring my bed sheet cover. My side had rose pillows and a rose comforter. The lamp was rose shaped and on my side, I had a guitar and a glass showcase to put all my ribbons and pokeballs in.

"This is the dream…hey! You don't suppose that this was why they asked all those questions on the additions paper right? Like your favorite color, your favorite item etc." Misty suggested.

"Maybe," I agreed.

"Possibly," Dawn thought.

"Definitely!" Leaf answered.

"Ohh guys, guess what!" I said excitedly since I just remembered.

"What?" they asked.

"My parents got me a new Pokémon!"

"No way! Mine too!" They said in unison.

"What did you get?" I asked Dawn

"My parents gave me a Dragonair! Can you believe it?"

"I got an Ampharos! Exactly what I wanted too!" Leaf said, with a dreamy look in here eyes.

"My sisters got me a…a…a…Lapras! I nearly squeezed them to death! I was so happy and I still am!"

"And you?" They all looked at me.

"My dad got me a Victini! And it can talk using telepathy!"

"Wow really? Cool!" They said.

"Which Pokémon did you get with you?"

We talked for a long time, and then it came down to this:

Leaf: Ampharos, Alteria, Breloom and Quilava.

Misty: Lapras, Poliwag, Starmie, Togepi and Gyrados.

Dawn: Prinplup, Togekiss, Lopunny and Dragonair.

Me: Ninetales (that I caught recently), Combuskin, Beautifly, Skitty and Victini.

"We better head towards the bonfire roundabout now," Misty said, after we finished unpacking and making the rooms even _homier_.

On our way to the bonfire, about where the reception is, we saw 4 boys with unusual hair…sort of. We knew that they were students that go to this school. What we didn't know was that our lives would be changed forever starting from ... now.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn: Where are Gary and Paul?<strong>

**Me: Hospital.**

**Dawn: 0.0**

**Me: Anyway, *turns to Drew* we have some unfinished business to take care of first.**

**Drew: What are you talking about?**

**Me: Who were you talking to?**

**Drew: I was talking to you dumbo, *flicks hair***

**Me: *Grinds teeth together* on the phone.**

**Drew: *pales slightly* you heard that?**

**Me: Yes, yes I did. So cough it up. .IT?**

**Drew: You can't make me.**

**Me: *evil glint in eyes* Ash, give me the truth serum.**

**Ash: *scared* here you go. I feel sorry for you dude.**

**Me: *Injects truth serum in Drew's arm***

**Drew: What are you doing? I whoa- *faints***

**Me: Next time, when he wakes up, he'll tell us. Who do YOU think it was? I'll give then person who guesses correctly a cyber cookie! **

**Review! Please?**

**Forest-Rose**


	3. Meeting

**Chapter 3: Meeting**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello people! Sorry that I didn't update for about 2 weeks-<strong>

**Dawn: WHAT! AND HERE I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE RELIABLE!**

**Me: *annoyed* Well, yes, I am reliable-sort of- but I didn't update because I had a festival going on and had assessments and essays coming up (still do)!**

**Dawn: …**

**Paul: …you're SORT OF reliable? *smirks***

**Me: Ohh do shut up! Wait, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?**

**Paul: *glares, then smirks…again***

**Me: Anyhow, our last three participants shall be joining us today, so give it up for-**

**May: WE MADE IT!**

**Leaf: Chill May.**

**Misty: It was your fault that you gave her the chocolate ramen idea!**

**Me: Oooookaayy? I don't even want to know. **

**Misty: Hey! What's up? *smiles and gives me a hug***

**May and Leaf: Hiya! Long time no see! *gives me a hug too***

**Dawn: GROUPHUG!**

**All us girls (except Dawn): Uhh, hi Dawn?**

**Dawn: *turns to face May, Misty and Leaf* Aww, I missed you guys! You should have come when I came, things were pretty interesting around here…**

**Ash: Hey girls… Let's see who all are here now…*looks at me* alien, *looks at Misty* Water-girl, *Looks at May* Ramen-lover, *looks at Dawn* Pinky, *and finally looks at Leaf* and Bamboo…or was it Bambi?* **

**Me: ALIEN?**

**Misty: I don't mind, I love the water but…*takes out mallet 3000* MY NAME IS MISTY YOU MORRON!*whacks Ash on head…hard***

**May: WHERE IS RAMEN! *looks around, searching for ramen***

**Everyone: -.-'**

**Dawn: PIINKY? WHO ARE YOU CALLING PINKY DORKY?**

**Leaf: Bamboo? Bambi? You are sooooo on my death list.**

**Ash: *becomes conscious after Misty's hit, and looks slightly scared,* Hehe, I was just trying to lighten up the mood? Besides, Drew is still knocked out-**

**May: *comes out of fantasy world of ramen* wait-WHAT? Why is Drew knocked out?**

**Me: Ohh, don't worry sweetie, I wouldn't **_**dare **_**hit your **_**boyfriend**_**- *smirks*-without your permission that is. **

**May: You got that righ- WHAT?*blushes hard* DREW'S NOT MY BOYFRI-**

**Me: *says to the others in a sing-a-song manner* She's in denial.**

**May: *if possible, blushed even harder* NO I'M NOT!**

**Ash: and Gary's in the hospital beca-**

**Leaf: Gary is WHERE? *turns to glare at me* what did you do with him.**

**Me: *turns away with my back against Leaf and crosses my arms over my chest acting stubborn* He stepped on Thumper, my rabbit- sorry, he **_**and **_**Paul stepped on my rabbit *turns to Paul with a deadly look on my face***

**Dawn: Even though I said this to you already Paul; HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? *Gets up and smacks his head***

**Paul: He blended in with the carpet to start with-**

**Me: Urgggh! I'm NOT having a déjà vu moment right now! Just continue with the story before I decide to actually **_**kill **_**you, no matter how much Dawn protests!**

**Dawn: wh-**

**Leaf: ForestRose10 does not own Pokémon. Proceed!**

**Leaf POV:**

* * *

><p>"This is amazing! Can you believe the size of that fire?" Yep. Typical May getting excited for almost everything! But that's why we all love her. And I had t admit, the size of that flame was humungous! It had to be at least 15 meters high! And the rocks around it must stretch to be 18 meters! Right now, we were surrounded by trees, pine trees to be exact. From the corner of my eye, I could see a small stage with a microphone on it.<p>

"Wanna bet that Leaf is calculating the length and size of the bonfire?" said a teasing orange-head.

I turned around to face the girls, only to see that every single one of them had put their hands up.

Dawn smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, but it's sort of true. You do tend to calculate something or think something logical when you're overwhelmed or excited or something like that,"

I grinned back at Dawn "No, I'm not blaming you guys, it's just that you guys know me so well, that's all"

"And you know us so well too Leafy," They chorused.

"Nice to meet you all again students," We turned to face the small stage. Our principle, Ms: Harrison-no wait, _Soledad_. "I hope that you all have found your cabins quite comfortable and cozy, because I have another surprise for you." Everybody started whispering excitedly about what the surprise could be. "We -the teachers and I- have discussed that you might want to know the neighborhood first, so we decided that you will have a, what do you call it, 'holiday' until the end of this month, so we shall say about a week."

"Oh my god! I love this school!" screamed Dawn, along with some other girls in the distance.

I looked back at the stage and saw a man - with a white beret on his sea-green hair and a white cape (on the outside it was white, but on the inside it was green) on top of a long shirt which was green at the top but white at the bottom, with a zigzag line dividing them apart, he also had purple pants and white shoes- walk towards Soledad and whisper into her ear.

"Oh and one more thing Wallace, your water technique fields class teacher for those of you who are coordinators, has reminded to tell you is that in 2 days time, there will be a school trip to visit the different sites of Jewel Academy. For example, there is the Beach group that goes to our own private beach area, or the Volcano and Geysers group that takes you to the volcanoes and geysers a bit north of Jewel Academy. There are many more groups, so drop by the entrance gate at 9 o'clock in 2 days to find out more. You are all dismissed."

* * *

><p><strong>May POV<strong>

"Can you believe it? A month, A MONTH, of vacation!" I sighed. Dawn was still pretty hyped up about the whole 'vacation' thing. I mean, I am too, but I'm not _that _excited about it.

I guess Misty was getting irritated because anger slowly itched its way up to her face. "Dawn, we get it. A month of vacation, so do you mind to be QUIET!"

"Sorry. Guess I got carried away,"

We were getting closer to our hut by the river, I still don't get why we are more isolated from everybody else. I mean, we walked about a kilometer to reach out cabin, while everybody else just had to walk about 100 meters. I think that we're the only ones who have a cabin near a river, well, us and our cabin neighbors. It was then I noticed something different about the cabin.

"Hey guys, look. The other half of the cabin (the one facing the forest) is lit! That means our neighbors have arrived."

The others looked and saw what I meant.

Dawn gasped. "Hey! Aren't those the guys with the unusual hair? The ones we saw at the reception?"

I could make out the silhouettes of 4 people, all of them (possibly) being guys.

"Maybe. It's too dark out here to tell," Leaf said, squinting her eyes to see clearer.

"Well, we'll say hi tomorrow, I'm bushed right now. I wanna hit the sack," grumbled Misty.

We followed reluctantly knowing that Misty wasn't in a good mood when she's sleepy.

As I followed Misty down the stone steps to our front yard, I couldn't help noticing a pair or green eyes looking at me from the house with the birch door. As soon as the eyes connected with mine, I saw a glimmer of….something. I don't know if it was mischief or a way to say 'hello', but I didn't like it. Not one bit.

* * *

><p>A: N I was sooooo tempted to end it right here :P

* * *

><p>"Wakey Wakey Sleeping Beauty!" Urgh, could this annoying alarm clock go away? Can't it see that I'm trying to sleep? Obviously not because it keeps on going over and over again until…<p>

SPLASH!

I bolt up, screaming as ice cold water hails down onto me. I look around for the culprit, only to find Leaf standing there with holding a bucket. It wasn't so hard to piece two and two together.

"LEAF!" I bellowed, my face getting red from anger, "YOU ARE A DEAD DEAD DEAD GIRLY!" And with that been told, Leaf went poof. Darn can that girl be fast when needed to.

"Nice to see you awake," I turned around to see Misty looking at me with an upraised eyebrow. How long was I sleeping for exactly?

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"It's 12 o'clock sleepy head," replied Dawn climbing up the stairs.

"Well, that was interesting," I would have said more, but I kept thinking about my dream. It was a normal dream of random things, but for some reason, these green eyes kept haunting me. Looking at me with that glint in its eyes. "Why'd cha let me sleep till noon?" I slurred.

Misty and Dawn looked at each other uncomfortably. Misty sighed before saying "Well, while you were sleeping, we heard you mumble something about green eyes and….and…"

"And something like 'leave me alone,' or 'haunting eyes,' or 'green ramen with eyes'. Okay, the last one was just random," Dawn finished, with an incredulous look on her face for the last part.

I was horror struck. I was sleep talking again, and that only happens when I'm frightened, have a feeling something bad/weird is going to happen or when I'm starving.

I kept on thinking _why _there were green eyes in my dream. A weird color if you ask me. I must have seen it somewhere- "Ohh!" I involuntary gasped.

"What?" asked Misty, Dawn and Leaf, who had come back up, in unison.

"Those eyes, those eyes, I-I-I-I know where I saw them," I stuttered. Why am I stuttering? There's nothing to be afraid of…is there?

"Where May?" Misty asked calmly.

And just as my memory had come back, it vanished. I couldn't remember anything about green eyes, or my dream full of green eyes.

"I-I-I-I don't know, I don't remember anymore,"

"Hey, let's battle. Maybe all you need is a good battle to rile yourself back up!" Dawn chirped in.

"Perfect,"

* * *

><p>We locked the cabin door and walked out into the forest.<p>

"Hold on, where are we supposed to battle?" I asked. We needed a nice, private place to battle, which was also calm and quiet.

Everybody stopped chatting and went into thinking mode.

We kept thing for the next few minutes, until Leaf smiled. "There is a pasture on the other side of the river. I remember vaguely seeing it from the rooftop,"

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" I said marching back down to our cabin.

Once we got back down, we noticed something. There was no bridge going across the river.

"Um guys? I checked the map that Aunt Clair gave us, and it seems that there are absolutely NO bridges going across to the other side of the river. Maybe it's just a coincidence?" Leaf mumbled as she hung her head.

Suddenly, Misty's eyes twinkled at the edges. "Then why don't we get across by ourselves?"

"I like that idea. Let's use our water Pokémon!" cried Dawn. "Prinplup, spotlight!"

"Lapras, you're up!"

"Alteria, time to fly!"

"Um, guys? I don't really have water Pokémon," I said as I pointed my index finger together sheepishly.

"Aww don't worry May, you can ride on Gyrados," Misty offered. "Gyrados, you're up!"

"Gee thanks Misty!"

"Hey, what are best sister-like-friends for then?"

"To do your homework," snickered Leaf.

"Aww, thank you for offering to do my homework Leaf," teased Misty while sticking her tongue out.

"Can we just cross already and start training?" asked an irritated Dawn.

So I rode on Gyrados, Misty rode on Lapras, Dawn rode on Prinplup and Leaf flew on Alteria.

Misty and I arrived first, then Dawn and Leaf.

"Thank you Gyrados and Lapras/ Prinplup/ Alteria, return," they said simultaneously.

"Alright girls, let's go practice!" I said enthusiastically, pumping my fist up into the air.

* * *

><p>We walked for about 4 minutes until we reached a meadow as Leaf said. The only thing she didn't say was how beautiful it was. There were pêcha berry trees surrounding this little opening, and there were rose bushes underneath them. I could hear different kinds of Pokémon singing in the trees, and I could also see a couple of Ladyba nesting on the tree canopies.<p>

"What a perfect place to battle," I said breathlessly.

"Well to bad that it's occupied," came an arrogant reply from nowhere (A.N: 1 guess on whom that is)

We whirled around to see 4 boys leaning on a tree trunk to our right.

"Excuse me?" I questioned. If I'm not mistaken, we were here first.

"Are you deaf? I said that this field is occupied airhead," said the same voice.

Airhead? AIRHEAD? "Who are you! Who's talking! And what gives you the audacity to call me an _airhead_!" I yelled, my face becoming red with anger as I glared at the pack of 4 boys. They were still hidden in the shadow the tree, so I couldn't tell how they looked like. From the corner of my eye I could see Dawn and Leaf telling me to calm down.

"That would be me," said boy stepped out of the shade with an upraised hand. I'm pretty sure I heard my jaw drop inside my head. This guy was…unbelievable. I half expected it to be some emo guy with ear piercings and multiple tattoos, but this guy was nothing like it. He had chartreuse hair, a pale face, an unbuttoned purple vest with a black t-shirt underneath which was torn at the sleeves and the most unusual green soft pants. I'm pretty sure Dawn would have called this guy h-o-t, but to me, he was my nightmare. Why? Because of his eyes. Yes, his eyes, those emerald pools of intense concentration, the green eyes I dimly remember from my dream, they're the same. This guy's eyes were the ones I saw in my dream last night. But why?

"I know that I'm unbelievably good-looking, but you don't need to stare at me," the emerald eyed guy said cockily, flicking his hair.

That, somehow, annoyed me. "Ohh really? Well, I'll admit that you're unbelievably good-looking," I heard my BFFs gasp. But I wasn't done yet, "for a grinoll, which is the hybrid of a Grinch and a troll," I retorted, smirking.

He wasn't smirking anymore, instead, he glared. "You like annoying me don't you? First, you interrupt _our _training, then, you insult me for no reason," He shrugged, flicking his hair at the same time.

"Give the girl some space Drew," said a boy from the shadows, "she does have a point. I mean, we were actually hu-mmhff-" I could see the two other shadows attacking the boy who spoke. One with spiky hair was holding his mouth firmly shut, and the other one with messier hair was chocking him.

"What point does she have?" it was Misty who spoke up. She came up to my side, if not a bit in front of me. You see, we are all like sisters, and we, especially Misty, protect each other from dangers and strangers.

"Nothing orange," said the spiky haired boy, finally coming out of the shadows. He have auburn hair gelled like spikes and bark green (or maybe black) eyes. He wore a plain black polo shirt with white shorts and black sneakers. He even had a Ying and Yang necklace. Yep, defiantly the jock-type. Were simple clothes to make everyone think that you're the calm and collected type, you go out with him, he dumps you the following week only to do the cycle all over again. I rolled my eyes at that thought. I know that my friends say that I can read people like an open book, but seriously, EVERYONE just HAD to see that he's a jock/playboy.

"Why'd cha roll your eyes airhead, agreeing with Gary that your friend's new name should be orange, or better, grated-carrots?" smirked the boy named Drew.

"Shut up Drew," I snapped.

"Ohh, you know my name? Doesn't that sound like a typical fan girl to you guys?" Drew asked his pals. They all nodded except for the one who was strangling the other boy in the dark.

I scowled. This guy was really becoming a real pain. "Fan girl? Of yours? Pfft, one would have to be blind, deaf or brain damaged to even like you, love you or even to worship you," I said, walking back to my friends. I almost tripped over a log that I didn't see. Urgh, he's making me clumpy again. I heard Leaf whisper to Misty and Dawn 'looks like she's becoming clumpy again,'

I looked back only to see Drew _still _smirking. What now? "I believe you said one would either have to be deaf, blind or brain damaged to like me or love me or worship me. So let me get to the point, 1) you are deaf because you didn't hear me when I said loud and clearly that we," he pointed a circle around him and his friends, "were here first. 2) You didn't see that log in front of you, meaning that you're blind as well, and finally 3) you are brain damaged because you have a temper problem and make up things that don't exist, need I go on?"

My BFFs and I gasped simultaneously, "You forgot to mention telepathic as well," mumbled the shadow who got chocked, rubbing his neck. Déjà vu right? (A:N/ is it déjà vu day or something? :D) He came out of the comfort of the tree, rubbing his now sore neck with his right hand. He had raven hair which was pretty messy, chocolate brown eyes, a red and blue cap that says 'Pokémon champion right here'. He wore a white t-shirt with a red and blue jacket along with torn jeans and blue sneakers. I also noted the Pikachu perched on his shoulder.

"Second time since we reached camp," we girls said together. The guys just starred at us a bit petrified, well, almost all boys (A:N/ you know which one :P).

I then remembered the reason why I was so mad on the first place and turned to face Drew.

"Since you know my name," he started out coolly, "why don't you tell me yours?"

"That's for me to know and for you to figure out," I huffed. I could be childish and stubborn when I want to.

"Fine, fine. I'll just call you any name that pops into my head…for the time being," he finished off with a dark glance.

"Fine by me,"

"Great doing business with you Airhead,"

"Shut up meadow head,"

"No I won't Tomato face,"

"Oh yes you will Seaweed brain (A:N/ I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians by Rick Riordan either for that notice)"

"ENOUGH!" yelled a masculine voice. We turned to face the tree to see the last shadow boy emerge. He had purple hair, a purple t-shirt with a leather jacket on top of it and matching loose leather pants. What caught my attention was that permanent scowl on his face. "Why don't you just battle already. I can see it happening in the future anyway," emo guy said. He seriously reminds me of one.

"An excellent idea," Drew murmured.

"Fine by me, let's have a two on two battle, or are you scared?" I teased. This battle was going to be a piece of cake. He had no idea what I was planning to do.

"Bring it one pipsqueak," my mouth dropped at the one. Pipsqueak? Pipsqueak? Oh he was so dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Cut the story! I sort of started going even longer with the story when I realized that I crossed the chapter end line. Hehe.<strong>

**Drew: Urgh, did anyone get the number of that bus?**

**Me: Nice to see that yo-**

**May: Drew! Are you alright?**

**Drew: I am now, *smiles***

**May: *blushes slightly***

**Everybody who's not me: O_O**

**Me: Mwhahaha! The vaccination worked then.**

**May: What vaccination?**

**Me: Truth serum.**

**Dawn: Oh!**

**Me: Ok Drew, who were you talking to yesterday over the phone?**

**Drew: Harley.**

**Misty: WHAT? Wait, what? I don't get it, what am I missing?**

**Me: *quickly updates May, Misty, Dawn, Paul and Ash on the conversation she heard yesterday when I went to look for Drew.***

**Ash: Ok, now I'm curious as well. Question him already!**

**Me: Ok, Drew, what did you and Harley talk about?**

**Drew: *In trance-like state* Harley wanted to join our chat show at the beginning and end of every chapter. I told him that we had a full house so he said that he will **_**eventually **_**drop in.**

**Me: *sighs* Thank goodness. And here I thought that you were talking to a fan girl.**

**Leaf: Harley. *shudders***

**May: At least now you know why.**

**Me: *gets evil glint eyes* Or do I? *Turns to Drew* Hey Drew? What was the **_real _**reason why you didn't want Harley over huh?**

**Drew: Didn't want M- *wakes up from trance* Hey! You witch!**

**Me: *groans* Oh man! So close too.**

**Drew: Huh? What did I say?**

**Paul: More like 'What was I **_**about **_**to say?' no?**

**Me: Ha in your face Drew, Paul is one my side. OH MY GOD PAUL IS ON MY SIDE!**

**Gary: Hey peeps, hope you missed me 'cause I- oof! *gets tackled into a hug by Leaf***

**Leaf: Hey Gary! How are you? Are you hurt? Wh- **

**Me: awe, look at the love birds, you and Gary, and then we have May and Drew. Not to mention Misty and Ash.**

**Everybody except Me, Dawn and Paul: *Turn red with embarrassment and anger* ROSE! **

**Dawn: Glad you don't have anything on me gossip girl dreamer.**

**Me: I sure do! You and Paul are sooooo cute!**

**Dawn: Well, you and Al-**

**Me: *Foresees what Dawns about to say* Nooooooooooo! You WILL NOT SAY IT! *Lunges at Dawn* **

**Dawn: Get off me!**

**Me: If you SHUT UP!**

***Snape, Snape, Severus Snape. Snape, Snape, Severus Snape, Dumbledore! (Harry Potter puppet Pals – The mysterious Ticking Noise can be found at: .com/watch?v=Tx1XIm6q4r4)!***

**Everybody except Gary: *blink* uhhhh**

**Gary: *Blushes and answers phone* Hello? Oh hey man! Yeah, she's here. Dawn? Okay, that's new. *lifts phone away* Dawn! Some guy with the initials A.L wants to speak to you. Not sure why you when it should be-**

**Dawn: Yeah, yeah, skip to it. Hello? Hey Al, come over? Sure! Whenever! You can even help her write the story. *gets evil glint in her eyes* I'm sure she would just **_**love **_**–cough cough you cough cough- to have some wonderful company. That's great! Next time? Brilliant! See you soon! *Closes phone* I believe that this is yours.**

**Me: *In a calm tone* Dawn, sweetie, who was that? **

**Dawn: *Smiles evilly* Payback, that's who.**

**Me: I'll find out.**

**Dawn: You sure will and you'll have the shock of your life when you do!**

**Me: *sighs irritably* Anyway, no body guessed at all :( Oh well. It doesn't matter though! I have 8 wonderful reviews from 8 wonderful reviewers known as:**

_**Looketh**_**: Thank you for the nice words and for being my 1****st**** reviewer.**

_**AdorableMe**_**: Thank you for reviewing, and yes, I've read Team Sunrise's stories, and enjoyed them too! :)**

_**nemadragon31**_**: yes, I plan to continue this story for as long as possible**

_**Daughter of sea and wisdom**_**: Yes, that was funny wasn't it? I was laughing at the thought even as I was going to sleep! Lol.**

_**RockyBlue DanxRuno**_**: Thank you and I will try to update my Bakugan fanfiction: A Supernatural Adventure okay? I will try, 'cause I really do want to write Bakugan again, but I have homework and other things going on. But I PROMISE that I will try to update 'kay?**

_**Fprmr1**_**: Nice to know that you find it funny! :) :D I try to make it funny, entrancing and adventurous, though it might be a bit tougher than I thought. :)**

_**Serubi Rin 169**_**: Thank you for pointing out the mistakes, but I noticed that the mistakes were correct in my M. Word, but came out a bit differently at the end. Weird right?**

_**AnimexLover4Ever**_**: Thank you for saying that the story is amazing and that the comments are funny, really, it makes a writer VERY happy! :P**

**See you next time! P.S: This story has 4,198 words!)**

**Forest-Rose**


	4. The Birch Door

**Chapter 4: The Birch Door**

**Me: Bonjour les mondes! ****(Hello people) I couldn't wait any longer, I felt as if I just had to write ya know?**

**Dawn: Oh we know alright. And **_**I **_**know that your payback is going to be sweet! *Smirks almost as good as Drew***

**Drew: *frowns* She's going to steal my smirk soon.**

**May: Ohh give it a rest will you Drew?**

**Drew: *flicks hair* don't think that I will.**

**Paul: And cut your hair too will you?**

**Drew: *face of horror* what? WHAT? NO!**

**Ash: This chocolate is delicious! What is it? *Munching on a chocolate bar***

**Me: *Grinds teeth together* **_**it **_**WAS my home ec homework. It was a chocolate bar with hazelnuts inside and coated with milk chocolate and then topped with different designs made with white chocolate. You will be punished now. *grabs Ash by the collar and heads towards the Door of Doom***

**Ash: NO! YOU CAN'T!**

**Me: Watch me. *opens door and shoves Ash in***

**Misty: Oh dear god, I think he's going to die.**

**Me: But on the oth-**

***Knock knock knock***

**?: Can I come in? Or has everyone started the party before me?**

**Dawn: *Grins evilly* No, not at all, please do come in Alex,**

**Me: *freezes and whispers* no way.**

**Alex: Yes way. Hey Rose, what's up? (A:N/ Alex is my OC who isn't in the story itself (yet), but he has messy blond hair almost shaped like a flame, has crystal/sapphire blue eyes, pale skinned, wears green tank-top with a red short-sleeved blazer, black athletic pants with a red stripe going down the sides and green NIKE shoes)**

**Drew: Umm, what's going on?**

**Dawn: Payback.**

**Leaf: Payback? More like surprise gift.**

**Me: N-n-noth-thing. Y-you? How's life been? I got to go finish my story, *turns to face the laptop and begins writing the story***

**Alex: Okay? *whispers to May* what's up with her? Is she always so flustered?**

**May: Normally, no, but-**

**Dawn: But nothing. She might have a crush or something, that's all, *shrugs as if it's not a big thing, but is thinking: '**_**hook, bait and sinker, please fall for it!**_**'***

**Alex: *eyes get darker, like maybe navy blue* Oh. I see. I'll go finish unpacking. See ya. *leaves***

**Gary: Awkward. **

**Me: ForestRose10 don't own Pokémon in any form or way.**

* * *

><p><strong>May POV:<strong>

"This is a double battle with May versus Drew. No time limit. Go!" refereed Leaf.

Drew jut threw two pokéballs carelessly towards the battlefield with closed eyes. When the pokéballs opened, a Roselia and Gallade came out. My eyes bugged out at the strength of that Gallade. It was bigger and had a shinier coat than normal ones. The Roselia seemed to be having the same conditions. Oh. No. He _must _be a coordinator then.

"Combuskin, Victini, yooou're uuup" I said while twirling a bit. Wait. What? Twirling? I thought that I stopped with that old habit. Apparently, Dawn, Misty and Leaf thought the same thing as they gave me disbelieving looks.

"A Victini eh? Not easy to catch you know. I should know, I tried," the one with the Pikachu said sheepishly while smiling. From his smile, I could tell that he was a friendly one. Maybe even kind.

"Thanks, it was a present from my dad,"

"Roselia, Petal Dance! Then switch to Magical Leaf!"

I gasped as I turned my attention to the battle at hand. Roselia shot out Petals then switched to leaves…but they weren't aiming at me. He aimed them at the sky.

"Wha-" I began to say.

"Gallade! Psychic!" He yelled

Now I got what he's doing!

"Quick, Victini, use Telekinesis on Roselia to use it as a shield!"

Victini quickly did as it was told, lifting Roselia into the air and using it as a shield.

"Gallade, use Teleport!" One second Gallade just stood in the other side of the field, next second, he was behind Victini. "Use Leaf Blade!"

"Combusken, a Flame Thrower tornado!" I hope Combusken got the message. This was one of our practiced battle techniques. We haven't worked on it for long, but it should do.

Combusken spun in circles while breathing fire upwards. Sure it would've been more beautiful if it was Fire Spin, but this isn't a contest.

I could that Gallade turned his head to look for a split second, and I took the opportunity to attack. Sure, it was a risky one, but it should work.

"Victini, use Thunderbolt number 4! Then use Confusion on the static," Thunderbolt number 4 was a hard combination. I watched as Victini concentrated all its electrical charges to its ears as small electrical waves emitted from its ears. Then Victini's eyes shone with eerie blue lights as it used confusion on the static electricity. The static electricity expanded to form a thin shield of electricity.

I watched as Drew's eyes widened a bit. Now it was my turn to smirk.

"Gallade, back flip then use Safeguard along with Close Combat!"

That can't be right. Safeguard AND Hyperbeam? No way. Hold on, where was Rosel-

"Rose!" I heard Roselia cry as it landed from above. Oh dear god, I got distracted again. What's wrong with me today?

"Combusken, use Sky Uppercut on the ground!" Combusken looked at me with a weird look on its face, but did it nonetheless.

Please make it in time…

"Gallade!" I gasped as I realized that I left Victini defenseless. I watched helplessly as Gallade charged towards Victini. But Gallade was looking a little weird. It had a thin layer of green light surrounding it as an orange ball formed in its hands.

"WHAT! How can a Gallade perform Safeguard AND a Hyperbeam at the same time?"

"Well, this isn't _a _Gallade, but _my _Gallade right?"

"Victini!" I cried, reaching out for my newest member.

"Combusken!"

I turned towards Combusken's direction to see spikes of rock sticking out of the earth as Combusken kept pelting at the ground with Sky Uppercuts.

But it was too late. Hyperbeam was already hurling at top speed at Victini. Victini gave a cry as it got hit with the Hyperbeam.

Victini was sent flying backwards until it hit solid ground. I tried very hard to get up, and managed to kneel with one foot.

"Care to give up?" Drew drawled.

"No! And I never will! This battle isn't over until both Pokémon are down, so give me your best shot!"

"You never learn do you? Roselia, Rain Dance! Gallade, Fury Cutter!"

"Combusken, Double Kick! Victini, Psyshock!" Psyshock was a totally new move, but let's give it a shot.

I knew that my attacks were never going to make it in time, but I had to try. I saw Roselia conjuring a rain dance and Gallade rushing forward. Combusken and Gallade were having a Fury Cutter and Double Kick fight. Victini's Psyshock started out well, only to fuse midway.

"It's not so easy now right?" Drew burred. I. Hate. His. Guts. Right. Now.

"Tiniiii!"

I returned my attention to my Victini who had cried out. Just great, Roselia's Rain Dance has started. And Victini being a fire type as well as a psychic type is weakened by water.

"Gallade!" Ha! Take that Drew! Combusken's Double Kicks are unstoppable! I was fighting back a smirk as I watched Gallade stagger backwards. Usually, I feel guilty for injuring a Pokémon, but right now, I want revenge against Drew, and I'll do anything to get it.

"Combusken! Fire Spin then dive into it while using Close Combat!"

"Roselia! Use Giga Drain! Gallade, Leaf Blade-Confusion combination!"

Oh oh. I'm doomed. Victini is basically out since it can't even stand, and Combusken's combo attack can only hit one target. I could see that Combusken is having the same problem. But it turned out that luck was on our side…

Gallade was charging towards us, but midway, it halted and fell to the ground. Poor Gallade! That Drew guy made his Pokémon faint from exhaustion!

"Rosel? Lia Rose?" (Gallade? Can you get up?)

Whoa! I could understand Roselia? I've never had a Roselia or met one in my life, and all of a sudden I can understand it?

"Gal Lade" (Not really)

Gallade too? I _must _be hallucinating

"Roselia! Focus on the matter at hand!"

"Ros Sel" (Yes Drew) Even Roselia looks tired enough to faint. This has got to stop.

"Drew! Stop! You are wearing your Pokémon out!"

Something in his mind clicked because his facial feature changed completely. His face went from smugness to shock.

From the corner of my eye I could see Gary shake his head. "It happened again," he said.

Then I heard Ash say in an unbelievable tone, "But he had stopped with it! This never occurred in the past 120 ye- Ouch! Paul! Stop hitting me! I meant days you know!"

What? What is 'it' and what hasn't occurred in the past 120 days? Days? He was going to say something that sounded like _years_.

"Roselia! Shoot upwards and float slowly through the down winds to give yourself some rest,"

"Combusken! Run in quick circles under Roselia!"

"Stop the match!"

Drew and I turned towards the others to see that Dawn was the one who had called out.

"Why Dawn?"

"Well-"

"The Pokémon," Misty said simply. "They are exhausted. Haven't you noticed the weather today? Sure it's bright and sunny, but the temperature is about 47 oC /116.6 ºF,"

Now that she mentions it, I do feel like I've been in the oven a tad too long.

"I call off this match!" Typical Leafy wanting to end an unfinished match.

"Combusken, take a nice long rest in the shades while I go check on Victini."

I walked away from Combusken to my psychic Pokémon who looked like it could die.

"Hey Victini, how are you feeling?"

Victini looked at me with its huge blue eyes. "_Well, I've had better days,_" replied Victini in my head.

"Victini, I'll heal you and Combusken to 100% in no time!"

"Hey Lolo," I grind my teeth to prevent myself from attacking that no good bully. "Catch."

Wait what? I turned around to see a red object flying towards me. I caught it, but I was so unprepared that I fell backwards.

I sat up and inspected the object. _A rose. A __**red **__rose. _

"What's this for?" I asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"For your Victini and Combusken for trying their hardest to defeat the unbeatable Roselia and Gallade, along with the rest of my team and myself of course," There he goes again, flicking his hair.

"Leaf! Dawn! Misty! We're leaving!" I screeched. I _cannot _believe that this-this-this random guy has the nerve to annoy me. And who has green hair and eyes nowadays anyway? That thought brought me to a screeching stop. I could hear Leaf and Dawn say "Hey!" from my sudden halt 'cause they were right behind me. Throughout the battle, I forgot about the green eyes.

"May?" I came back from outer space to see Misty waving her hand in front of me.

"Yes Misty?"

"Everything alright?" She asked, concern clearly showing on her face.

"Great. Just think that the sun got me bad today, that's all."

Dawn threw her hands up into the air dramatically,"I told you that we should have gotten our hats with us!"

Leaf, Misty and rolled our eyes in unison. "Drama Queen," we chorused.

* * *

><p>We were walking back to our cabin when Leaf noticed something.<p>

"Hey guys, I think the guys are following us,"

"What?" Dawn turned around so fast that I thought that she would get a whiplash.

"Hey girls!" Ash called over, waving his arms in the air.

"Uhh, hey Ash?" We greeted awkwardly.

We waited until the guys caught up with us.

"Why are you following us?" I asked straight to the point. I knew who was going to answer, so I decided to NOT look him in the eye, but over his shoulder.

"Well, Bella, why would we follow you? We are heading back to our cabins. And why are you looking over my shoulder? Either you saw something _very _entertaining, or….nah, it can't be," he teased, using heavy sarcasm. "Are you afraid of looking into my attractive eyes?"

I gasped, usually, nobody notices if you're looking over their shoulder and not in their eyes. I do it all the time with Mr. Hogg, my math teacher, because she's so scary with her icy blue eyes. Well, apparently, some does notice.

"Rose Lover, hop on Gyrados with me" called Misty. That's my secret 'name' incase I want to keep my name a secret from someone. Misty's is Water Drop, Leaf's is Forest, and Dawn's is Fashion Designer. I chose mine as Rose Lover 'cause I love roses as you can see.

I skipped over to Misty who was by the river bed, already standing on Gyrados.

As soon as I got on, Gyrados raced to the other side.

"Thank you Gyrados," thanked Misty.

"Let's head home girls; I'm ready to hit the sacks." Yawned Dawn.

We agreed, but….

"Are you sure that you're not stalking us?" Misty questioned. They had followed us to our sandstone pavement that led to our cabin. Well, ours and the other- no. NO! Please! Dear god NO!

They looked at each other (including Paul) and smirked before saying:

"Our cabin is the one with the birch door."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *yawn* Goodnight folks, I don't feel like doing a behind-the-scenes<strong> **talk show today.**

**Dawn: *smirks* or is there some other reason huh? **

**Me: *blushes* No. There is NOT!**

**May: Whatever. You promised me ramen.**

**Me: Drew! Give her the ramen already!**

**Drew: Wait, what? I don't have any ramen.**

**May: YOU STOLE MY RAMEN? *chases him out into my garden***

**Leaf: There is no ramen, is there?**

**Me: Nope. Well anyway, sorry for the late update, but I had tests and whatever. Plus, I underestimated the battling scene. I was tearing my eyes out at how hard it could be to write it. Anyway, see ya next time folks!**

**Forest-Rose**

**Misty: Um, Rose?**

**Me: WHAT? I WANT TO SLEEP!**

**Misty: We forgot Ash in the Door of Doom.**

**Me: Oh god.**


	5. Poem of Death?

**Good Day Folks! ****How are you doing?**

**Ash: Bad. HOW COULD YOU FORGET TO GET ME OUTTA THERE?**

**Misty: ...Because you're forgettable? **

**Ash: THEN HOW COME ****YOU ****REMEBERED ME? 'CAUSE YOU'RE FORGETTABLE ASWELL!**

**Misty: ME! WHAT ABOUT YOU?**

**Everybody else: Here they go again... -.-'**

**Me: Again, let's get this story rolling!**

**Dawn: Is there any particular reason why you are having a short intro this time?**

**Me: No. Of course not.**

**Gary: Hey, I just noticed something, where is Alex?**

**Leaf: Good point. Didn't he say that he was going to finish unpacking?**

**May: Yeah, and he seemed to get...down? Mad? Sad? Jealous? ...when Dawn said that you might have a cru-mmhff!**

**Me: Dawn! Let go of May! And ****what ****did you say to Alex?**

**Leaf: That you might have a crush on someone.**

**Dawn: How did you know that?**

**Leaf: I have excellent hearing comrade.**

**Drew: *whispers to the guys* seems like old Alex has some re-found feelings huh?**

**Misty: *finishes "lover's-quarrel" with Ash* Hey, what's with the whispering over there?**

**Ash: Did anyone else notice that Alex isn't here yet?**

**Everyone: Oh My God. *face-palm/fall down anime style***

**Alex: *comes through the door* Hey, sorry I'm late. Some girl- sorry, **_**guy **_**named... um...Haley...no...Polly? no...Harley...Yes! Harley was bombarding me with questions upon why she- I mean he couldn't be in this behind-the-scenes talk show. I simply said that I don't run this talk show, but to take it up with you Rose,**

**Drew: Darn it! He tracked my signal! For a weirdo he's quite sneaky and clever,**

**?: Why, thanks hon!**

**May and me: *pales* oh god.**

**Drew: *growls***

**Me: ***_**thinking**_*** **_**well, I could tease Drew on being protective of May, by right now seems hardly the time to do it.**_

**Alex: Is he trouble?**

**Me: You have no idea. I should probably start the story before he deletes it.**

**Alex: Before he does WHAT? ***_**thinks**_*** **_**you've got -or rather, **__**started**__**- great trouble Alex Lynx, not good, not good at all.**_

**Paul: Forestrose10 does NOT own Pokémon in any form or way. Continue. Don't stare at me like that troublesome girl.**

**Dawn: *whispers* Darn it! He saw!**

* * *

><p><strong>May POV<strong>

_They looked at each other (including Paul) and smirked before saying:_

"_Our cabin is the one with the birch door."_

"WHAT?" we chorused back. These four troublesome guys…our neighbors…with no other adults and fellow students among us within 20 square meters means two things: 1) trouble and 2) War.

"Better believe it…" Gary taunted, smirking all the way. I had a huge urge to roll my eyes. That was a total jock move. I know that the others thoughts so too and restrained their eye roll, but poor Leaf couldn't. So she rolled her eyes, catching the mocking eyes of Gary, who glared in response.

"…'cause we're gonna make your life miserable…" said a very smug-looking Paul. Does everyone in their little group smirk? Nah, not everyone. Ash doesn't-

"…and drain your blood from reality…" Okay, I stand mistaken. Ash's smirk was not hitting home on his facial features. So he was a good guy…for now at least. And his part in this poem thingy was creepy. I mean, drain our blood from reality? Is that another way of saying to make us believe in unrealistic things, like –I don't know- magic? **(A/N: bit ironic)** Whatever, I don't get his line. But not understanding one little line doesn't change anything big right? Right?

"…not to mention that we'll haunt you in your dreams if necessary…" Of course he'd be smirking too, I mean come on, and that smirk seems to be itched onto his face. But for some strange reason, Drew looked at me when he said the 'we'll haunt you in your dreams' part. I have a sneaky suspicion that he knew that I had a nightmare about his eyes. But how? I have to ask him later…much later 'cause I don't have the courage to talk to him on my own yet.

"…Heed what we are saying, 'cause this is all true,

So please don't tell Heaven, that we didn't warn you,

You'll want to know what's real, in good time too,

So take this seriously so that you won't feel rue (sorry/regret)." They finished in unison.

I knew at least one emotion that my BFFs and I were feeling: confusion.

"Say what?" Leaf asked.

"What?" Misty, Leaf and I answered back. See, we had this secret pact that if one of us says 'say what?' the rest of us will join in by saying 'what'.

"We'll leave that up to you to figure out," said the annoying Drew. He flicked his hair before motioning his thumb towards the Birch Door. The guys nodded in agreement and then went single filed to their cabin. But Paul hung back a bit, clapping Drew on the shoulder and whispering something in his ear before departing with the others. Drew stopped and was just standing there with his back to us.

"Well girls, time to book it and head to bed" yawned Leaf. Must have been such a hectic day for Leaf to be all worn out. She is the most energetic out of all of us, well, she's neck to neck with me, but she is quite energetic.

"Yes, lets." I agreed. I kept talking to myself about not to look at him as we passed by. I will NOT have another flustered nightmare syndrome because of him. 'Another?' you may ask. My first one was because of the Tentacruel and let's just say that it wasn't a relaxing experience. We walked as a group back to our cottage, but somehow I ended up walking last and was pulled backwards into someone's chest. I looked up to see emerald green eyes. '_Shoot! Why did I look? Well, who __**wouldn't **__look when they're pulled backwards into somebody,_' I thought.

"Excuse me," I said, trying to sound cross.

He raised an eyebrow before answering, "Yes?"

"Could you let go of me?"

"Umm…nah…" I glared at him only to have him chuckle at me. "Just kidding," and just like that, I was freed. _"Thank goodness" _I thought.

"So? What do you want? A better attitude for yourself perhaps?"

"Why would I want a better attitude when clearly you're the one who needs it?" Oh, he's going down someday!

"Okay, see you later grass stain," I turned to leave but when I turned around; he was in front of me. Okay, that was weird. I turned the opposite direction and again, he was in front of me.

"Urgh! Don't you ever stop?" I didn't even stop to think how he could move so fast. I just pushed it out of my mind temporarily.

"Fine, you could've just asked nicely like everyone else, but whatever. Anyway, did you have a nice sleep yesterday?" his eyes gleamed when he said the last question.

"Why would you want to know that?" I asked, not wanting to tell him the truth.

"Just wondering,"

"It doesn't involve _you_, so goodnight!" I spat and turned around, darting straight home…well, to my cabin which I call home.

"Did it have anything to do with green eyes? For example emerald eyes such as mine?" Now _that _got me to a screeching halt. Very slowly, I turned around, my face as pale as the night ghost.

"How-how-how did y-y-you know that?" I asked. This was getting beyond creepy. Is he a mind reader or something?

The corners of his mouth tugged upwards, as if he was fighting off a smile, or better yet, a smirk. "'Why would you want to know that?' Isn't that something you said?"

"ANSWER ME!"

"You'll find out later….perhaps. Now be a good girl and go to sleep now,"

The last thing I remember was that my vision got blurry and the last thing I saw was Drew coming towards me at a casual pace before I either fainted or fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yes, I know it's short, but I needed to end it here so that you guys can guess what happens. Plus, <strong>_**someone **_**decided to take over my script! *glares at said someone***

**Harley: Sorry darling, but it needed some expert rewriting.**

**Alex: Hey Harley,, what's that on your hat?**

**Harley: Ahh! My precious Cacturne hat! *Drops script and takes of hat to see what's wrong***

**Alex: Thank you, *takes script* and here you go. *hands it over to me.***

**Me: *Beams at Alex* Thank you!**

**May: Now can you continue?**

**Drew: Why? Can't wait to find out what I've done to you? I knew you had the Fan Girl spirit in you and that you have unconditional love for me.**

**May: Get over yourself! As if!**

**Me: Well May, I don't think that I can continue, but I can put a sneak peak!**

**Ash: Ladies and gentlemen! The preview!**

* * *

><p>May POV<p>

"Oh boy! I can't believe that we're going on a field trip so early in the year!" cheered Dawn.

"Well, I for one am not going to go with the nature group again because I always take that group on outings. So I've decided to try something new like mining. You guys?" questioned Leaf.

"I can't stay away from the water at all, so I'm going with the beach group," Misty said proudly. Same old Misty.

"I'm going to the volcano and geysers group. I want to see some fire place to inspire me for the contest for Combusken,"

* * *

><p>"WHAT? I HAVE TO PAIR UP WITH HIM!"<p>

Forest-Rose


	6. Childhood Flashback: Leaf

Hey hey hey! What's up planet Earth?

Anyway, the cast asked *cough* demanded *cough* for a short break, so yeah. The cast will not be here for this behind the scenes, but hopefully they'll be back from Antarctica by then. Yep, they wanted a holiday so badly that I had them sent to Antarctica! Great no? Anyway, I'm stalling here, so without further a due, Chapter 6 of Dusk Awakening! P.S: The chapter where they set off on their adventure is the next one. This one is all Leaf's. But it's important. That's all I'm gonna say. And I'm really sorry to those of you who were waiting eagerly for their adventure! I'll update soon enough 'kay?

_Previously:_

"_Did it have anything to do with green eyes? For example emerald eyes such as mine?" Now that got me to a screeching halt. Very slowly, I turned around, my face as pale as the night ghost._

"_How-how-how did y-y-you know that?" I asked. This was getting beyond creepy. Is he a mind reader or something?_

_The corners of his mouth tugged upwards, as if he was fighting off a smile, or better yet, a smirk. "'Why would you want to know that?' Isn't that something you said?"_

"_ANSWER ME!"_

"_You'll find out later….perhaps. Now be a good girl and go to sleep now," _

_The last thing I remember was that my vision got blurry and that was Drew coming towards me at a casual pace before I either fainted or fell asleep._

Present:

Leaf POV

"Thank goodness that we got back home! I'm officially a dead zombie!"

I sighed. Same old Misty. I love her and all, but I really don't want to stand between her and nap time. I shuddered at the thought of that.

"For once, I agree with you Mist, we have to wake up early if we want to go on that field trip tomorrow," Dawn agreed, walking upstairs to change.

My eyes widened at that last bit "Shoot! I forgot!"

"No kidding. I wonder how we forgot, since that was all we were talking about yesterday, sort of," Misty gave us all a skeptical look as she pondered over what she said.

"What do you think May?" Dawn addressed May, climbing down the stairs in her Pachirisu pajamas. Whoa, she can change fast when she wants to. She can take forever sometimes. There was this one Halloween when she was going to dress up as Cinderella, and she wa- "May?"

I snapped out of my fantasy world and joined the real world as soon as I heard Dawn's slightly panicked voice.

"What's wrong Dawn?" I asked her.

"Where's May?" I looked around searching for May, Misty and Dawn doing the same.

We looked at each other with the same facial expression: Worry.

"Um…maybe she went out for a walk?" Misty suggested.

"Alone? You know how she doesn't like to go for a walk alone in a foreign place, especially at night," Dawn countered.

That's true, and May would've called us if she was in trouble, or sent one of her Pokémon. So she has to be outside somewhere. And then it struck me. How could I have been so blind?

"Hey guys, just because she's outside, what makes us so sure that she's alone?" I asked my fellow cabin mates.

I saw my logic churning in their head, and I promise that I saw a light bulb go off over their heads.

"And wanna bet who she might be with?" Dawn added slyly.

"The one who teased her? Drew?" Misty replied, matching Dawn's slyness

Wait, who was that again? "You mean the walking palm tree right? Or is it that ninja boy with the yin and yang necklace? Or maybe the creepy prune that seemed to abuse Ash in the shadows?"

Silence. Pure silence that lasted, what? 2 minutes before everybody but me cracked up.

"What? Was it something I said?" This was a weird lot of friends. Here I was, asking my friends a serious question, and they crack up on me.

"It wasn't something you said Leaf," Misty replied a short moment after, wiping away a tear from her left eye with her pointer finger. I smiled back at her. At least I know that it wasn't my fau- "it was **everything **you said."

Forget what I said. "Hmph! Be that way you big bullies!"

"No, no. We meant that it was funny to hear what you related the boys to Leafy. We didn't mean to make it sound mean ya know," Dawn said, giggling at the end.

"Ninja? Don't you think that you're being a bit too kind with that name? I would have said Playboy, wouldn't you?" Misty looked like she was going to continue, but stopped herself, shared an evil look with Dawn before saying "Or maybe, you have a soft spot for him. I haven't seen that part of you ever since you had a teeny tiny crush on Sean in 1st grade,"

I glowered at that memory. _That _was something I could never forget. It was just too embarrassing.

_Flash Back:_

_I was 6 years old and attended 1__st__ grade at the time. We had our play time, so I went over to the Lego section and started building something, while at the same time daydreaming a little bit about Sean Gustly. He had really dark green eyes, almost pitch black, and messy brown hair that he had in a small afro._

"_Oh what does my eye see? Could it be someone who likes Sean?" _

_I whipped my head up to see a girl with silky blonde hair cascading down her back, stormy grey eyes, and wearing a pink mini skirt and a short, pleated t-shirt. Behind her I spotted a girl with short red, a girl with pink really curly hair tied up in two pigtails and a girl with orange hair also tied up in pigtails, but more messier and puff than curly. _

"_Wittle Weaf wikes wittle Wean, (Little Leaf likes little Sean)" the rest of her gang had chanted in baby voice._

_At just that moment, Sean had walked inside the classroom when practically everybody pointed at him and cupped their hands to form hearts._

"_What?" He demanded._

"_Ya know Leaf pal? I heard from pinky there that Leaf has a __**major **__crush on you and wants to marry you and live together forever with you!" Danny (the class gossiper) gossiped to his best bud Sean. _

_Sean looked my way and actually __**cringed**__. _

"_No no no no no! It's not what you think! Their lying! I promise!" I cried, waving my hands frantically in front of my face._

"_Save it! I thought that you were cool Leaf. Real cool. And everybody knows that I hate to hang out with girly girls. Like your best friends Dawn and May. Mainly Dawn. Misty's cool, but I think she's too creepy. And May's….okay….Urgh! I got off topic here! Anyway, I thought that you were cool and I was going to ask you if you wanted to come over after school today. But after this? You really were a girly girl. But I understand. I know that I'm really cute and all and that nobody can resist me. Not to me-"_

"_And I never thought that you would be so full of yourself! And I thought that you cared about justice and all, but all you ever cared about was yourself! And to think that I had a teensy weensy crush on you-"_

"_Aha! So you do admit that you have a crush on me!"_

"_HAD! A really teeny tiny one that too! Just hold your trout!"_

"_Why don't you make me?"_

"_Fine! I will!"_

"_But, me first!"_

_And just like that, he actually punched me. In the face. And then he slapped me after I wobbled my way up again. _

"_Hey Leaf! Guess what Anna ga- LEAF!" May and the others had just walked in through the door carrying a basket full of flowers, along with a Bellsprout by their side. I was pretty sure that that was Dawn, but I couldn't be sure as I was sent flying backwards into the bookshelf from the slap. _

"_Who do you think you are?" I started to feel a little woozy, but I could hear that May was furious, along with Misty and Dawn._

"_A lesson to anyone who disses me or tells me what to do" Sean replied smugly. I would bet a thousand dollars that he was smirking right now._

_I heard Misty running towards me and kneeling beside me._

"_Leaf! Stay with me Leafy!" Misty cried._

"_What's going on here?" Finally. Here's the teacher when you need one._

"_Sean punched and slapped Leaf Miss Anna! Please help her! She's got a very bad cut on her head and she's black and blue too!" Dawn and May wailed._

"_How preposterous! Sean! Go to the principal's office right away!"_

_I closed my eyes and wished for the searing pain to stop. I could remember hearing the door open, and then bang shut. I probably fainted then, because when I woke up, I was in the school nurse's injury room. I mumbled something groggily, but luckily, the nurse had very keen hearing and heard me._

"_How are you feeling Leaf? Any pain or anything? Your parents will be here shortly, but your friends are here right now," Nurse…what was her name again?_

_Joy! That's it. "Thank you Nurse Joy,"_

"_You're welcome honey," and she walked out of the room to tend some Pokémon I guess. Our school was connected to the Pokémon Center, so that's how we have such a great nurse compared to other schools. _

"_Leaf!" My friends chorused as they barged into the room._

"_Leaf, how are you? Are you in pain? Sean got expelled from the school for his act. I hope that we'll never see him ever again. For your sakes I hope we don't. He refused to leave without seeing you again. Probably to hurt you more. His parents couldn't be contacted because they were in meetings, so a police officer had to come and take him into their car for all the fuss he caused. He was in pure rage. You guys heard the saying 'if looks could kill' right? That's what his was like. His face seemed to say 'Leaf, I'll find you one day and kill you the next,' but I'm pretty sure that I read that wrong," Misty finished off with a huge sigh. And we kept chatting like this until my parents arrived. But I couldn't help thinking about what misty said about that Sean will try to find me again and kill me. _

"Hello? Aloha? Earth to Leaf Greene. Wake up you bamboo shoot!" And I felt my head being whacked with a pillow.

Oof! I fell down on flat on my backside, and gazed up at my two friends towering over me.

"Yes?"

"Where have you been? In a land full of rainbows and unicorns?" I made a face as Dawn said that because she knows that I hate both rainbows and unicorns.

I sighed. "Nowhere. Just another flashback." They kept quiet after that. They knew that whenever I say 'flashback,' that I mean the thing with Sean.

"Let's just go to bed. Perhaps May will come back from her midnight stroll with prince charming when we're sleeping," Misty yawned.

So that's what we did. Dawn was already in her PJ's, Misty changed into her Golduck themed PJ's while I changed into my Espeon PJ's.

"I'm never going to get used to the fact that you love physic type Pokémon ya know?" Dawn hummed sleepily, as she tucked herself into her bed.

"Well, sweet dreams everybody," Misty said before dozing off. Dawn and I shared a look before continuing.

"_Could you be a sweet dream,_

_or a beautiful nightmare?_

_Either way I,_

_Don't wanna wake up from you,_"

"GOOD NIGHT DAWN AND LEAF!" Misty shrieked.

_Ding Dong_

"_WHO THE HECK IS IT NOW?" Misty yelled._

"_Chill, I'll check it out." I descended down the stairs and crossing over the lounge and over to the front door. I saw a broad shadowy figure outside the door, since the door has a glass semi-circle window around our height. _

_I opened the, expecting it to be our crazy neighbors ONLY. But there he was. Palm tree. Carrying May. I know that I've missed something huge._

"_Hello. You must be…Leaf right? As you know, I'm Drew. I believe you want your friend back."_

Unable to speak, I simply nod. Drew handed May over to me and I took her in my arms. May was always a very light person and a deep sleeper too.

"Goodnight Leaf," Drew said. I have a feeling that he's only doing this to be nice.

"Goodnight Palm Tree – I mean Drew" Yeah, real smooth Leaf.

Drew raised his eyebrows but didn't question. He turned around and headed for his door instead.

I shut the door quickly and rushed May upstairs.

"Guys! May's back…either unconscious or sleeping." That woke them up.

"We'll talk to her tomorrow, right now, just put her back on her bed.

Me: Yes I know that I was supposed to put up the part where they go off into their adventure, but I forgot about this part! Next part up soon!

Forest-Rose


	7. Field Trip

**Good morning people of the Earth! **

**It's a nice sunny day, the birds are singing, the flowers are glowing and the cast is still freezing in Antarctica! I sort oof forgot to get them a return ticket, but they're waiting for the plane now. So they'll be here at the end of the chapter…..hopefully. Oh by the way, I decided that I wanted to add at least one more couple into the story: *Drum roll* Ferriswheelshipping! If you've heard about the newest DS Pokémon game Pokémon Black or Pokémon White (I have Black), there are two characters in there. The girl protagonist (if you chose to play as a girl) named Touko/White/Hilda (I chose White) (In the game I called her Rose, but I can't now :( ) and the male protagonist (NOT the character that you chose to play as) called N Harmonia. They (or White) will appear for a short time in today's chapter. **

**Continuing the story, the chapter that you've all been waiting for; Field Trip aka chapter 7.**

**I do not own Pokémon**

**May POV**

* * *

><p>Ow. What's with the bright light? Why do I feel so sore? How long was I asleep? Where am I? Drew? What? Am I back in the cabin? Allthese questions buzzed repeatedly inside my head. Slowly, I opened my eyes, blinking several times to adjust my eyes to the morning light. Morning? Last time I checked it was night. As my eyes adjusted to my surroundings, taking all the different colors, objects and shapes, I noticed that all my friends were leaning over me.<p>

"Good morning you guys. What's up?" I greeted, sitting up on my bed, rubbing my eyes as I did.

"Good morning to you too May. Nothing big is going on. No, wait. There is one thing big enough to get us all **very **curious." Dawn dragged on.

I tilted my head in confusion. What on Earth could they be talking about?

"Well you see," Leaf must have sensed my confusion and decided to carry on, "we were all wondering why **Drew **had to carry you back home yesterday," she smirked, while emphasizing Drew's name. But I did hear a pinch of curiosity behind her words.

I immediately started to blush baby pink for no reason. Why am I blushing in the first place? "Uhh…Umm…it was like this…uhh…" I swallowed hard before telling them; "Drew wanted to talk to me so I was forced to stay behind and listen to what he wanted to say only to find out that he somehow knows about my weird nightmare about green eyes that he states are his eyes and then he bid me sweet dreams." I drew in a huge breath. After all, I had just summarized everything in one breath.

Misty, Dawn and Leaf all blinked simultaneously before putting their 'serious face' on.

"That is really weird. How could he have known about that?" Misty finally asked, the same question bothering every single one of us.

Dawn's facial features suddenly changed into something that looked like panic. "Um guys? Not to sound off topic but…aren't the field trips today?" she squeaked.

We hurriedly looked towards the huge Munchlax clock on my wall. It read 8:35, indicating that we had less than 25 min to be at the front gate and it takes us 10 minutes to reach the main office from here, so we have 10 minutes to get ready.

"Ahhhhh! We don't have time! Luckily, I had planned for an occasion such as this beforehand!" And just like that, Dawn raced into her closet, reaching inside to retrieve 4 outfits. "Okay, this blue one is obviously Misty's, this green one is…Leaf's, the pink and white one is mine and the infamous red one is yours."

We all hurried to our respective bathrooms, only to come out at the same time fully dressed and hairdo done.

I was wearing a red tank top with a white short sleeved, slim, fitting, wool sweater which was knitted by our very own Dawn. Dawn had stitched the sweater with very big loops, not compacted, so you could see a lot of the red tank top underneath. I was also wearing jean shorts that came just above my knee along with white socks and red converses. For my hair, she wrote an instruction to leave my hair down (my hair came up to my shoulders by the way) and she gave me a red headband with a small white buttons going on top of it.

Misty was given a light blue tank top with an extra large loose dark blue jumper on top. The dark blue jumper wasn't fully zipped up, so one side grazed on her left shoulder and because the jumper was extra large, the jumper went down to her knees. She was wearing black fishnet gloves rimmed with light blue straps and buckles, not to mention that she was wearing black capris fishnet leggings under her extra large jumper. On her feet, she was wearing pale blue socks and dark blue converses. I suppose Dawn knew that Misty would be stubborn about her hair style because Misty's hairstyle was the same; up in a messy ponytail at the side of her head.

Leaf was clothed in an army themed tank top, holding a see through, elbow length light green cardigan. She wore a light green short shorts and knee high army themed socks and light green converses. Leaf's hairstyle was in a high ponytail tied in a light green see through ribbon and a sparkling emerald green hairclip was pinned on one side of her head.

Dawn…will be Dawn. She had a pink sequined top with a snow white fleece vest on top, but she left the vest unzipped. She wore white short shorts and her pink fuzzy uggs aka fur boots. Her hair was…complicated in a way. She had very very very quickly shampooed and conditioned her hair to give it the shiny look. She doesn't like to use hairspray because it damages her hair (or anybody's hair in fact). After blow drying her hair, she curled her hair into loose curls and put them into two pigtails, leaving two strands out, framing her face. She used her yellow clips to clip them to her hair, pushing the two strands back a bit from her face.

"You guys look awesome!" we all complimented in unison, "Thank you!" and then we all started laughing before Misty asked;

"What's the time now?" We looked towards Leaf's Syther clock only to find out that the time was 8:48.

"We really gotta scram girls!" Misty urged. We rushed downstairs and were out of the cabin before you could say Gyrados. I locked the house and ran to catch up with my friends.

"I'm so glad that we have you Dawn! If you hadn't had emergency clothes, we'd be goners for sure!" Leaf gushed, smiling broadly.

Dawn blushed at that compliment. "Aw, it was nothing you guys," then she put her thinking face on a brought a finger up the side of her face and tilted her head a bit. "Come to think of it, those clothes were emergency clothes for whenever someone asked one of you out and you needed something nice to wear. Oh well, C'est la vie (that's life) I'll have to do it again sometime," we all blushed as she finished her sentence.

"Dawn! You planned all this for when someone asks us out?" I asked in disbelief.

"Ohh please! Who in their right mind would ask you out?" came an arrogant voice. I grind my teeth in order to stop curses to fly out my mouth. That would be preposterous. Why now? Why?

"Be careful with what you say Drew, if I'm correct that would mean that you don- mmhph!" We turned around to see Paul **and **Gary chocking Ash. Is it just me, or does Paul and Gary sound a lot like Tom and Jerry? I heard Drew scoff at something but don't know what exactly.

"What are you guys doing here anyways?" Dawn asked at last, sounding suspicious.

"We are going to same place you're going. We would have gone earlier if it hadn't been for Ash oversleeping and our…breakfast mishap." Gary started sounding joking and playful, but at his last two words he seemed to think about what he was saying.

I glanced at my watch and almost backtracked. It was 8:57. "Yikes! We have 3 minutes till they start! We have to use our Pokémon girls!"

"Okay! May and I will ride on Alteria, Misty, you and Dawn ride on Togekiss 'kay?" Leaf instructed while taking Alteria's pokéball out of her pokébelt. Dawn and Misty nodded in understanding as Dawn pulled Togekiss' pokéball from her pokénecklace. As I mounted Alteria and Misty mounted Togekiss, I saw that Gary had mounted a Flygon which Drew was already on and that Paul mounted a Charizard that ash had already mounted on. But they were all standing on their Pokémon transportation, as supposed to us sitting.

"Let's make this a little fun shall we?" Gary suddenly said while we were racing to the front gate.

"Let's not shall we? We just want to get there fast and in time, unlike you guys who fool around," Leaf snapped in front of me. Now that made me raise an eyebrow. Leaf loves to bet, and she never snaps at a person who she doesn't know. Well, Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua and Team Galactic were under different circumstances though.

"There! I see the assembly! Leaf! I don't mean to be pushy or anything, but can we hurry up please?" I asked politely.

"I was thinking the same think. You think that you could do that Alteria?"

"Alter!" **/**_Of course!_

Alteria accelerated and started to descend once we were about 20 meters away. Leaf and I quickly jumped off Alteria and thanked her before Leaf returned her back into her pokéball. I could hear Misty and Dawn doing the same thing. But I couldn't see the guys. Huh. They must have fallen, goofed off or landed somewhere else.

"Good morning students! How are you feeling?" I spun around towards the stage to see our principal Soledad speak into the microphone. "Today is a special day. You know why? Because it's the first field trip of the year, and the first field trip for you freshmen! Anyway, there are tons of different groups to sign up in for example; there is the flying group that will take you for a ride in a hot air balloon or airplane -totally up to you by the way- around our region, so please check out our different field stations. Oh by the way! This field trip will take approximately 1 and a half weeks! But don't fret! We here a Jewels Academy have prepared everything for you. Just tell us your name at the pick-up counter and we'll give you your backpack. Thank you for your attention." And just like that, she walks off the stage.

"1 and a half weeks? I can't live that long without you guys!" Dawn and Leaf wailed.

"We've gotta be strong!" Misty fought to prove to them that we could handle this for 5 minutes.

"Okay, I get it Mist. Let's got check out the groups!" I suggested, pointing towards the piles of papers on the front desk.

We walked casually to the desk and picked up the first brochure our fingers came across. I picked mine up and read it out loud.

"'Do you love adventure? Do you want to experience life to the edge of your seat? Then this is the trip for you! The volcano group takes you to the heart of a volcano called Mt. Magi which lies on a deserted island close to Jewels Academy. This spot is special for coordinators who want to train their fire type Pokémon. The heat from the magma gives the Pokémon a special shine which appeals the audience in a contest. But keep in mind that only a limited amount of fire type Pokémon can work with magma. Even the strongest of the strong have never been able to withstand the heat. If you're a coordinator who thinks that they have what it takes to train with magma, don't shy away! Of course there's a course for trainers too bla bla bla' I am so going! Combuskin, Victini and Ninetales are going to be so pumped! And since it's on an island, there has to be a forest, and that's where I'll train Skitty and Beautifly!"

"I'm going for the mountain hiking group. My Pokémon and I love the fresh mountain air," Dawn breathed out, getting a dreamy look on her face.

"Me? I'm aiming for the mines. If I'm lucky, I'll find an amethyst. I love amethysts." It's true. Leaf has a showcase full of amethysts back in Goldenrod City.

And we all knew what Misty was going to take: The Beach.

"Well, you guys know what I'm going to take; the beach. I really want a _**Tentacruel**_, do want to see it once I've caught it?" Misty teased.

"Hey! That's just mean! You know that I hate" I got a glare from Misty when I said that. "…okay…dislike Tentacruel!"

"Let's get our luggage girls, and then let's scram off, capish?" Leaf ordered, looking at her watch.

We strolled over to the pick-up counter to get out bags.

"Name and field group please," said a kind looking woman behind the counter.

"May Maple and I've chosen to go with the volcano group."

"There you go sweat heart. Oh by the way, which Pokémon are you going to take with you?"

"Combuskin, Victini, Ninetales, Beautifly, and Skitty"

"Thank you," I examined the backpack I was given. It was a red hiker backpack which had a red rose design. I rolled my eyes at that.

Misty, Leaf and Dawn got into their assortment too and got blue, green and pink hiker backpacks respectively.

"Hey, I found a bus ticket attached to my backpack! It says that I need it to get onto the bus to the mine!" Leaf exclaimed, pulling the ticket off the bag.

"I got a ticket too! But for a boat ride." I said, waving my ticket around

"I have a pass for using water equipment"

"I don't have any.. No wait! I have one for using a hot air balloon at the end of the trip!"

"Oh oh, I got to go! My ships leaving soon!" I started to panic a bit when I saw what time the boat was leaving: 12 minutes.

"My bus too!" Leaf must have seen hers too.

"The groups are starting to form!" Misty pointed out.

"Well, see you guys in 1 and a half weeks!" I said, trying to sound peppy.

"Group hug!" And I was squeezed to death by Dawn.

"See ya guys later!" and with that been said, I ran to the dock.

* * *

><p>"I made it!" I panted.<p>

As I made my way to the common room of the boat, I ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I apologized.

"Oh, it's all right. My name's White and I am a trainer from Unova. I'm sort of new to this region." This girl had really thick, soft, luscious, brown hair that was up in a high ponytail. She had a white cap with a pink pokéball sign on her hair. She wore a white tank top with an open sleeveless black vest on top. She had ripped short shorts and black boots. She had blue eyes just like mine: sapphire blue and a kind smile.

"My names May and I'm a coordinator. I've heard about Unova from my dad. My dad's a gym leader and all gym leaders meet up with each other. He is close with Alder and Cilan, Cress and Chilli. It's quite a distance, no?"

"You can say that again."

"Did you come alone? From Unova I mean."

"Nah, I came with a …good friend. His name's N." Is it just me, or did she blush a bit when she said N's name?

"Just a friend huh?"

"Anyway, I know that this might be weird, but I have a feeling that we're going to be great friends!" She smiled hugely when she said that and I couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! The others are here in my house right now, but they're exhausted and I frankly want to sleep. it's 00:30ish now! Oh boy. Good night not-so-cruel world! Here's something for you to think about: <em>Where are the guys? What field tripgroup did they choose? Who's N? (Those of you who've played the game would already know). Is the cast ever going to come in?_**

**Forest-Rose**


	8. Dawn's and Leaf's Wonderful Beginning

**Sup people? Sorry that I haven't been online for awhile. I'm going to the Philippines on Friday so ... tomorrow? Shoot! I have to hurry up! Anyway, quite sorry. The cast **_**is **_**here, but let's just skip them for today, since we're in a hurry today. Don't you just hate it when you have to reschedule everything whenever you add something new to the plot? Either way...happy reading! **

**DISCLAIMER: FORESTROSE10 DOES NOT OWN Pokémon!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Dawn's and Leaf's Wonderful Beginning!<strong>

**Dawn's POV**

* * *

><p>"See ya guys later!" May said cheerfully before running to catch her boat.<p>

"My bus is leaving now you guys. Promise to talk once every two days?" Leaf mumbled sadly while twiddling with her hiking backpack strap.

"Yeah...I guess..." I trailed off, letting my hair cover my eyes. I don't want to cry, but it's something that you just can't swat to the side ya now?

"Oh, Dawn," Misty whimpered sympathetically. Her voice quiver slightly as she came forward to embrace me in a tight, reassuring hug. I felt something drip onto my shoulders, only a second later realize that it was Misty.

"Misty...come here...you too Dawn...Group hug time" Leaf said solemnly as she huddled together with Misty and I in our little farewell world.

"I have to go. I think that that is my hiking group there," I said, pointing at the group of hiker-looking-students gathering by three teachers. One had green hair and green eyes, another with red hair and red eyes and the last one following in suite with blue. They looked as if they could be triplets.

"As much I hate to say it, I really really really have to go now," Leaf whined slightly as she watched her group being loaded onto the bus and taking the register. "Talk to ya later!" And just like that, she sprinted as fast as she could to the parking lot, where approximately five buses with big lavender banners with 'Mining for Knowledge' slapped onto them in deep purple lettering.

"Well, Misty, I guess this is good bye..."

"Yeah, take care of yourself Dawn." We bid farewell and as I walked towards my group, I heard her yell; "and stay away from strangers and weirdoes!" I chuckled at typical Misty...always looking after me. Then I barely heard her mumble, "...no matter how 'cute' they see." I glanced back at Misty and fake glared at her before smiling and walking up to my tri-teachers.

The teacher with the pale green hair and eyes stepped forward and addressed the class/group. "Hello class, as you know, today we'll be heading out for hiking. We know all of you, but you don't know anything about us-"

The red one stepped up beside him and continued the sentence, earning himself a glare from the green haired guy. "And quite frankly, you need to get to know who we are in order to understand what we'll be teaching you on this journey. At times it may sound as if we're talking gibberish, but once you've learned our line of work, hopefully you'll advance in describing poetic images, and trust me, you'll need it for your English class. When I went here, Mr. Burgh demanded visual description of one's poetry and we-"

"Enough!" Apparently, the blue haired leader had enough of babbling. "My name is Cress, I specialize in water type Pokémon and the chatterboxes next to me are my brothers,"

"Hey!" complained two angry brothers from behind Cress.

"My name's Chilli and I specialize in fire type Pokémon. Cress, Cilan and I used to be the Gym Leaders for Striaton City before we became specialist at this academy." Chilli bowed, his flamboyant red hair staying as stiff as metal. Probably used hairspray or mousse to keep it that way.

"As Chilli mentioned, I am Cilan, a grass type specialist. Unlike my brothers, I was a connoisseur before we applied for this academy. Without further a due, we will start our expedition up Mt. Pauline as soon as we've taken attendance."

Up till now, I never noticed what they were wearing. They all were dressing in a waiter's tux and their own representative colour (blue, red and green). Who would wear a tux when going hiking? Apparently those guys.

I snapped out of my mind-talk once I realized that Cress was calling the register.

"Erica Ashton?"

"Here"

"Your counsellor for this trip will be me,"

"Megan Arlee?"

"Present"

"Your counsellor for this trip will be Chilli,"

"Julian Axel?"

"Yep"

"Your counsellor for this trip will be Cilan,"

"Dawn Berlitz?"

"Always here" I replied.

"Your counsellor for this trip will be Cilan,"

And so on and so on. I didn't really care who was going to be in my group to be honest. I just wanna relax and let my Pokémon enjoy the view at the top. Just as I was going to head over to Cilan's group I heard a name that stopped me in my tracks.

"Paul Shinji?"

A grunt was the guy's response.

"Your counsellor for this trip will be...um...Chilli...no...Cilan.

I paled considerably. Paul? On this trip? Nah must be another Paul. Paul could be a popular name. Key word: _could_.

"Move troublesome," grumbled a deep voice behind me. I slowly turned around and looked upwards slightly (for some annoying reason, he just had to be taller than me,) and saw onyx eyes glaring straight back at me. I flinched inwardly and stepped out his way.

_This sure is going to be interesting. _I thought. _The whole outing suddenly got much brighter! No, wait, actually the opposite: gloomier. _I sighed before standing next to Paul.

"Let me see, who do we have here," Cilan enquired looking at me, scratching his clipboard with his pen.

"The name's Dawn, sir," I answered bashfully, scratching the back of my head.

"Oh no need to call me sir! Just call me Cilan! I'll whack you if you call me 'Sir' or 'Mr. Cilan' got it? This is supposed to be a fin trip, not a formal one," he grinned as he corrected me.

"Of course Mr. Ci- I mean Cilan," I quickly corrected myself when I got a little warning glare for Cilan.

Chilli then blew the whistle, catching everybody's attention. "Let's get this party started!"

There was a chorus of 'yeah!' and 'Wahoo!' and what not.

"First, we shall have a 5 km hike through the woods to the mountain. Mind you that the total area of the forest is about 38922km, so keep up with the group unless you want to get lost," Cress warned.

Wow, 38922km of wood? And it all belonged to Jewel Academy? Sweet! That makes 5 km look like nothing...well, it _is _nothing anyway...for me at least.

We started to hike through the woodland on a faded trail embedded on the rich, moist soil. I saw that everybody had a partner to talk to, so I started to feel a bit left out. I always was with May, Misty and/or Leaf. This probably was my first time separated from the girls.

I heard a deep sigh from my right and saw Mr. Scary-face himself walking a few meters away from me. He was walking with his eyes closed and an almost invisible smile on his face. It was as if he knew the way already by heart. I looked away from him, fearing that he'd catch me staring at him. I groaned slightly and looked straight up at the sky filled with marshmallow white clouds. This was going to be an interesting trip.

**Leaf's POV**

* * *

><p>"Hey! Wait for me!" I yelled, trying to catch the bus driver's attention as he went inside the school bus. He still didn't hear me. No one heard me. I was going to be left here, all alone and die alone. Lucky for me, some student with vibrant brown hair stopped the bus driver from closing the doors and pointed towards me in the bus' side mirror. I could visualize the bus driver groaning with irritation. But, he did open the door carrying his clipboard.<p>

"You must be Miss Green correct?" the bus driver concluded, offering an obvious fake smile.

I nodded and boarded the bus and looked around for an empty seat. All seats but two were occupied. First choice: next to a brunette guy who was looking out the window. Second choice: Next to a cheerleader with heavy makeup. Easy to choose. The bus jolted forward sharply, making me almost trip. I made my way over to the brunette while trying to avoid getting hit by a rugby ball. I plopped down onto my seat once I waddled my way over. It was going to take a while to get to the mines, so I thought that I might as well get to know my seat partner.

I turned to face the guy, putting a smile on my face. The dude was still staring out the window. "Hello, I'm Leaf,"

"Would you look at that, it can behave humanly," snickered an arrogant voice as a response.

"Hey! I was only trying to be nice! Who are you anyway?" Something in my body zapped, as if it was trying to remind me of something vital.

"Oh Leaf, Leaf, Leaf, do you really have the mind span of a goldfish? Especially since you saw me this morning," Said boy turned around, and I immediately regretted choosing this seat.

"Gary," I growled, once I figured out that it was him. _Him_! Out of all people in camp had to be in this bus.

"Ahh, your memories come back huh? Good riddance for that, I wanted to spare the time of repeating my name by telling you how beautiful you look tonight,"

"Uhh, it's morning genius. Plus, STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I bonked his head hard when I finished. Yep. Now I have proof that he's a playboy. And jock. Great and I'm foolishly sitting next to him. _What have I gotten myself into?_ I thought as I felt a headache coming on.

"A whole lot of trouble, that's what," Gary teased. Suddenly, he went ridged, as if he remembered a painful past. I couldn't care less. I just gazed at him with my mouth hanging open, shocked. He basically answered my thoughts

"H-h-how di-did you-"

"Uhh...that's what everybody usually...thinks...right? Umm, yeah! That's it. I guessed that you were thinking what sort of trouble you got yourself into! At least, that's what Paul always says out loud." He said gleefully, though I was pretty sure that it was an act.

"Sure," I said, trying to lace as little sarcasm into it, but failing.

"Oh yeah? What do _you _think I did? Read your mind?"

"Something like that, yeah,"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but there is no such thing as 'magic' got that?"

"I never said anything about magic in particular," and I smirked along with my comeback. Got him cornered now...sort of.

"Well, reading someone's mind can be called magic though,"

"Well, telekinesis then, huh?"

"Just be quiet!"

"Ditto, diva." That hit a nerve in me. Me? A diva? I bet he figured out that he said something wrong, 'cause he took a big gulp before his eyes widened a few millimetres from my glare.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?" I seethed. I started to reach for my poké-anklet to permanently stain some damage on this idiot. Just as I was going to get Breloom's pokéball out when our teacher, Ms. Candace (at least, that was what was on her name tag), called for everyone's attention.

"Good morning students! Welcome to the Mine Club. My name is Ms. Candace and I will be your supervisor. Anyhow, it will take another half an hour to the mine, so I have decided to let you know that your seat partner will be you partner for the entire trip. Capish? No? Yes? Great!" She saluted and went back to her seat by the driver, reading her magazine of 'Gym Leader Herald' **(A/N I'm not sure if it actually exists, but I made it up for this story. Okay, leaving now.)**

Cold dread swept all over me, from my toes to my hairline. Gary on the other hand, couldn't be more pleased.

"Oh, this will be fun," He cackled, rubbing his hands together like a mad scientist. He even got that evil spark in his eyes.

I forgot that I was supposed to attack him with Breloom and faced the terrifying fact: Gary was my partner for 1 and a half weeks.

"_God, save me, please,_"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for it being so short! Next time, it'll be May, Whites and Misty's POV, so stay tuned! Most likely will update again after January 14<strong>**th**** though. I'm gonna be gone for four weeks, so, I'm really sorry, and I'm sorry for not updating as fast as before. I wonder how Leaf will cope. What will happen to Dawn and Paul? See what happens to the other girls next time!**

**P.S: Any tips on how to write in Dawn's, Paul's and N's POV? I'm stumped with those three. In some, N has a child's mind, and in others, he is normal. Please help! :)**

**Forest-Rose**


	9. And the Rest of the Jolly Crew

**Hey! My Christmas present to you guys! I was supposed to catch my flight to Frankfurt yesterday, but THERE WAS A FREAKING POWER FAILURE! I WAS SO MAD! I mean, Sweden NEVER has power failure. Not that I'm complaining (much), because then I wouldn't be here, writing this chapie!**

**Paul: We get it! Now be quiet! We want some peace and quiet! I would prefer Antarctica right now.**

**Me: What'd ya know, the crew is back.**

**Dawn: You bet we are and we're mad as well.**

**May: Who told you that you could ship us to Antarctica anyway?**

**Leaf: Exactly! Who do think you are? *thinks a few seconds as I open my mouth to respond* Don't answer that.**

**Gary: You messed up my hair! It was floppy for who knows how long! And it took me 4 hours to straighten out the tangles once we came back!**

**Drew: Not to mention that the cold weather made my roses wither! Not to mention poor Roselia who turned into an ice cube!**

**Misty: The water was **_**frozen**_**! You told me that we were going to a tropical place, like Brazil for example, but nooo, you SEND US TO FREAKING ANTARCTICA!**

**Me: Is it just me, or is it only the girls who are complaining?**

**Gary and Drew: *Glares* Just you.**

**Me: *smirking* you sure? I was certain that it was only the girls.**

**Drew: Exactly, **_you _**were certain, and whatever you think is right, is always wrong since your better judgment is way off by miles.**

**Me: MISTY! I WANT YOUR HAMMER! DAWN AND LEAF! OPEN THE DOOR OF DOOM! MAY, HELP ME RESTRAIN HIM!**

**Drew: What? No! What did I say?**

**May: You put your foot in your mouth again.**

**Drew: Come on May, help me out here! I won't tease you again!**

**May: *An evil look passes her face* this, will be sweet revenge! **

**Me: *Hit's Drew with hammer***

**Dawn and Leaf: *opens the Door of Doom***

**May and I: *pushes Drew inside***

**Ash: Gary, be glad that you didn't say out loud that she was a diva.**

**Gary: SHUT UP ASH! *Sneaks a peek at me***

**Me: Leaf, looks like we have one more passenger to the World of Doom. Let's take him to the door that leads to the World of Doom. (P.S: The Door of Doom and the World of Doom are different,).**

**Leaf: Understood.**

**Me and Leaf: *Grab Gary and push him into the World of Doom***

**Me: Anyway, we have two more guests staying with us now, so let's give them a round of applause! **

***everybody, except Paul, start clapping as White and N enter.***

**White: Hello everybody?**

**N: What's up? Weren't Drew and Gary here a moment ago?**

**Paul: You don't want to know.**

**N: That's a first, the stone dude speaks.**

**Me: Carrying on, let's begin!**

**DISCLAIMER: Forestrose10 does not own Pokémon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: And the Rest of the Jolly Crew.<strong>

**Misty POV**

I walked down to the little cove that belonged to the school. It was amazing that the school had a cove of its own. Most academies don't even have cabins for each student! I sighed as I followed my rather small group to the cove. I would have thought that crowds of people would charge to the beach, but now I see that only about 14 people (not including myself) are attending.

"Ok class," boomed a voice out of the blue, making me and others jump slightly. "My name is Wallace, and my companion you're about to see is my trusted Milotic."

Ahh, Wallace. The guy we saw on the first day with the cape and barrette. Also, he was the water technique field's teacher, so bound to become one of my favourites. And did he just say MILOTIC? A pokéball was thrown up into the air, a sea-serpent like shape glowed brightly before fading away to reveal the stunning and gorgeous Milotic. I stared at it all starry-eyed before I spotted someone familiar with a cap that had a pokéball logo on it and a Pikachu on his shoulder. I gasped involuntarily as I recognized that person to be Ash.

"Is anyone here a water-type Pokémon fan?" Wallace asked. I instinctively raised my hand, though only half my mind was paying attention while the other half was wondering why Ash was here. "Yes, you with the fiery orange hair?" That brought me back to Earth. I looked around and saw that I was the only one who had raised my hand and that Wallace was informing me.

"My name's Misty, Mr. Wallace and I'm one of the Gym Leaders at Cerulean City. I love water Pokémon and I'm aiming t become a water-Pokémon master."

"Ahh, so you're a Gym Leader for Cerulean City? I've met your sisters then, Violet, Daisy and Lily. The Sensational Sisters, they are. If you're a Gym Leader at your current age, then I can promise you a bright future Misty," Wallace gleamed. I smiled brightly back before thanking him. He told us that we were about 5 minutes away from the beach, so if anyone wanted to change into their swimsuit, they should do it now in the changing rooms. Since I had prepared for this occasion back in our dorm room, I continued straight towards the open water. It's going to be so great to feel the water splash against me again.

I felt someone tap my left shoulder, drawing me to a stop, making me turn around and face said-someone.

"Hey, you're Misty right? I'm Ash, if you remember, and this is my buddy Pikachu" Ash smiled and waved with one hand. He was...okay...I'm not going to be like everyone else and call him cute...even if it's true. He was wearing a white polo shirt with a blue vest jacket on top. He wore black swim shorts and blue flip-flops and was carrying a small backpack and a towel hung around his neck. Heck, even his Pikachu had matching shorts and towel in same manner. That, my friend, was adorable.

"Yes," I answered warily.

"Did you hear what Wallace just said?" Ash asked, looking sceptical. Shoot, no I didn't. I was busy daydreaming about the cove, water that lapped around my ankles, the white, sandy beach by the shoreline. I started to drift deeper into my own world, only to be shook back to reality. Literally. Ash was shaking me like crazy. Once I came back to my senses, I whacked him with my mallet.

"What was that for?" I yelled. Hasn't anyone told him not to mess with a red-head?

"You wouldn't listen to instructions! Wallace said that you need to have a buddy in this trip, if not now, you will need one later for the activities. And I don't know anybody here, and the girls would kill to be my partner, and I find that creepy, not to mention the guys are weird. So, can you be my partner?"

"Wait, you need a partner? Well..." I sighed. This wasn't how I'd plan my vacation, but orders are orders. "Fine, since we have to have partners, I'll be your partner."

"Great! We're going to have so much fun! Hey, who's your Pokémon partner?"

"My partner? Let me see, I don't really have one specific Pokémon that I use all the time, but if it has to be the one I have out for almost all the time, it has to be Togepi. I have Togepi out right now, so yeah. Next would be Poliwhirl and Gyrados. I also have a Starmie and a new Lapras. And of course they're all high levelled, well; maybe not Togepi since it's still a baby Pokémon. But I like to think that all my Pokémon are number one ya know?"

"I hear ya. It's the same for my Pokémon. I have Lucario, Grovyle, Charizard, Buizel and of course my partner Pikachu. Say, you said that Togepi is out of its pokéball right now. So where is it?"

"Ohh, Togepi, it's taking its afternoon nap, so it's sleeping in my backpack," I explained as I shrugged of my orange backpack to show Togepi's sleeping egg form. Pikachu climbed onto Ash's hat to get a better view of Togepi. Then, Togepi's form started to alter from sleeping mode to normal mode. Togepi gave a cute sleepy yawn before rubbing the rest of its sleep from its eyes. Togepi looked up at me and cried happily. Then it looked around and saw Ash and Pikachu smiling down at it.

"Toge, Togepriiiiiii?"/ _Who are they?_

"They're new friends of ours, Togepi. This is Ash and Pikachu." Why did I just call them friends? I barely even knew them. Well, you got to start of somewhere.

"Pika Pikachu Pipipi"/ _Nice to meet you._

"We should head down to the beach ya know, since everyone's headin' down there," Ash said, scratching his neck while at the same time wearing a broad smile.

I rolled my eyes before answering. "Gee, how'd ya work that out Einstein? Anyway, thanks for pointing out the obvious by the way,"

"Are you saying that I'm stupid?"

"Ashy boy, I'm saying that you are. Now let's go."

As I marched down the cobble pathway that gradually merged with the silky, soft white beach, I thought that I heard Ash mumble something.

"What's that?" I snapped at him. Immediately his head snapped up.

"Nothing, I just said that I never met anyone with your...personality in about 570 years," Ash chuckled.

"Ha, 570 ye- say what?" I froze, as I re-thought about what I was about to say.

"570 days. What's wrong with that?" Ask inquired, looking completely natural as if I was the one who was weird. Though, I could see a bit of nervousness in his eyes. Hey! Not my fault that I (and my BFF's) see people's souls through their eyes!

"Uhh nothing, except who counts the amount of days has passed...**each day**," I asked sceptically. No way was he going to squirm out of this one. Last time, he sounded as if was going to say 120 _years _rather than days.

_*Flashback*_

_The battle between May and Drew was ragging on as if there were no end. I looked to my right and saw Gary silently shaking his head _

"_It happened again," he had said, with disbelief as he stared at Drew, who was now shocked in place. I got the feeling that I had missed something._

_Then I saw Ash run up to Gary and say in an unbelievable tone, "But he had stopped with it! This never occurred in the past 120 ye- Ouch! Paul! Stop hitting me! I meant days you know!_

_*Flashback end*_

* * *

><p><strong>Ash POV<strong>

That girl. She has a unique personality that fits only for her. She loves water Pokémon, cares for others, and has a position as a Gym Leader. So could it be that maybe, just maybe that she's the one? The keeper of the Waterdrop?

* * *

><p><strong>May POV<strong>

"My dad said that Unova was a whole new world to him, and that he' love to go there for a longer time the next time he goes there. He had planned to stay there longer, but he started to miss his family, so he got each of us back a souvenir as a 'please forgive me' present as to staying there weeks longer than attended. We didn't mind, well, at least mom and max, my little brother, didn't. I had to be Gym Leader for those 2 weeks instead of following my true passion; participating in contests. My mom got an Audino to help her with her work, my brother got an Oshawott and I got...guess," Currently, I was talking to White about what I know about Unova so far from what my father old me. We still had another 5 minutes till arrival.

White had told me that she, along with her friends Cheren and Bianca, had set out for their journeys to explore Unova more thoroughly. During their journey, they had to split up to walk their own separate ways. Bianca had aimed to become a professor since her battling skills weren't nearly as good as White's or Cheren's. Cheren is aiming to become champion of Unova, and White wants to explore the other regions. White had said that along her path to the future, she had bumped into an organization –known as Team Plasma- that was said to be working for what's best for Pokémon by liberating them trainers. She met up with N on her way to challenge Striaton City when she found out later that he was supposedly the _king _for Team Plasma. But she defeated him after befriending a very close friend of hers now. She wouldn't tell me what Pokémon she befriended because she thought that it was best that way, so I naturally didn't press her about the topic any longer and moved on to what I knew.

"Let me see, a Tepig?" she guessed.

"Nope," I answered, popping the 'p' in 'nope'.

"Excadrill?"

"No"

"Lillipup?"

"Not even close"

"Give me a hint"

"It's a fire and psychic type Pokémon and it's rare."

"Rare huh? Let me see. Volcarona?"

"Uhh, I know that that's a fire type and it's rare, but it's not psychic"

"Victini?"

"Bingo."

"Oh my Reshiram, you got Victini? Can I see it? Do have any idea how hard they are to find now days?" White squealed with joy.

"Sure. Victini! Come here, and turn visible please," I called out. I had let Victini out earlier when I went to get a sandwich. Victini appeared in front of me and looked at White with outmost curiosity.

"Victini, I'd like you to meet White. White, this is my Victini," I briefly introduced.

"You've got yourself a very happy and energetic, not to mention healthy Victini here May," White complemented as she inspected Victini.

"Your name's May huh?" Interrupts an arrogant voice. I groaned in frustration as I recognized Drew as the owner to said voice.

"Hello to you too Drew," I mumbled. Great, the seizure has begun.

"Stop mumbling February and speak out loud for a change."

I snapped my head up in response. _This _was what I was bullied upon in 4th grade. Especially by one kid with a green headband, who kept on beating me up once every Friday. Why he hit me, I have no clue.

"_What _did you call me?" I growled. I had forgotten all about White for a moment and concentrated on the jerk in front of me. I didn't even that green haired shadow behind him that went towards White because I was too blinded by rage.

"Oh, nothing that you would ever have to worry about March," Drew replied smugly. He apparently found his new game or whatever. In any case, he found this amusing.

"Why you-"

"_Attention students. We are docking at Mt. Magi, please prepare your luggage and line up with camping partner of your choice. Not that you have to be in groups of four. Mr. Blaine, Ms. Flannary and Mr. Brock will be waiting for you at shore. Thank you._"

I turned my attention away from the overhead speaker and spoke to Drew instead.

"Listen, I've got to go find White. This isn't over by the way!" I stomped off, but not before Drew walked past me and threw another rose at my face. I stared at the **red **rose, yet again, stunned by its beauty. I heard Drew say 'It's for Victini' before walking off, most likely searching for his friend. I took the rose gingerly in my hands and walked off to find White.

* * *

><p><strong>White POV<strong>

"We meet again, White," says a recognizable voice next to. I had walked to the back of the ship when May and the green haired guy started arguing. I currently was leaning onto the cold railing and staring out into the horizon where the golden sun merged into the ocean. I could see a few Lapras' swimming towards the sun and even a few Wingulls. I turned around to face N when I heard his voice. He still looked the same, with his long, tea green hair and matching soulful, understanding and caring eyes. He wore a black long sleeved turtleneck with a white/ off white collar shirt with a few buttons unbuttoned at the neck. He had beige jeans and a black and grey cap to top it off.

"Hello, N," I replied. "It's been a while, hasn't it? What have you been up to? How's...you know who? And what is Ghetsis up to?"

"My, my White, you haven't changed. I've been busy travelling around, just like you and wanted to try out at this Academy. Didn't expect to see you here though, that was a pleasant surprise. And Zekrom is absolutely fine. He sends his regards to you and Reshiram. I don't get it why you won't say their names. And my father- I mean Ghetsis- he-he-he," N sighed and gave up with his sentence. I knew that this was all hard for him with his father setting him up and everything. We had just received a call from Looker last month that someone had gone over to the prison and demanded Ghetsis to be freed. That didn't work with the guard, so they forcefully took him out. "Honestly, I have no idea what he's up to. I mean, he has always kept me in the dark, I didn't even know his real intentions as he planted the idea of Pokémon liberation into my head."

I immediately felt bad for him and gave him a small, friendly hug. He relaxed a bit and also put his arms around, returning the hug. Some people might think that this was 'more than friends' sort of thing, but hey; you do hug your best friend right? Most of the time everybody thinks that Cheren and Bianca are my best friends, but they're not. Sure, we've been together through thick and thin, but they didn't understand me that same way as N does.

"_Attention students. We are docking at Mt. Magi, please prepare your luggage and line up with camping partner of your choice. Not that you have to be in groups of four. Mr. Blaine, Ms. Flannary and Mr. Brock will be waiting for you at shore. Thank you._"

I pulled away from the hug and looked up to him. "Wanna join me and May?" I asked. I was not sure if my best friend had found a friend here or not, but just to be safe.

"Sure, why not. I just have to tell my friend. It did say groups of four, right?"

"White!" I looked over N's shoulder to see May running over to me.

"Hey May, I would like to introduce my best friend, N. N, this is may, who has a Victini that her dad, the Petalburg City Gym Leader, got her when he visited Unova," I quickly introduced. "Oh, and can he join our group?"

"Of course! We have to be four, so we need to find one more person though," May pouted stroking one hand under her chin.

"Oh, I need to find my friend; he will be joining us, if that's okay with you," N asked May.

"No problem! In fact, problem solved, I mean, the more the merrier, plus, I'll bet that he's great!"

"N! There you are. For a second I thought that you had left me," said the same green haired boy May was arguing with earlier. Oh boy, this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Drew! Guess what, we're part of a group already. Meet my best friend, White, and my new friend-"

"April, what a pleasant surprise," Drew greeted. I could see May steaming with anger.

"May," N finished, obviously lost to the situation. I briefly explained what had happened before to May and Drew, only to have him groan slightly as we watched the two go at it again.

* * *

><p><strong>May POV<strong>

No. Way. I'm going to be stuck with Seaweed Head for 1 and a half weeks. Could this trip get any worse? Of course I just _had _to ask that, because things were going to get **much **worse. And somethings that were out of our wildest dreams, were about to come to life.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap!<strong>

**Drew: Finally, we've started. Though at this pace, a snail would out run you!**

**Me: Whatever, I'm tired. I started to write this at 12 o'clock and now it's 23:42! Good night! Hopefully, I'll be able to catch my flight tomorrow, because it just had to start snowing... **_**a lot**_**! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of you!**

**Forest-Rose**


	10. Secrets and Tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**No Ones POV **

**(Location: Mt. Magi's harbour) (Time: Around 5.30 PM)**

* * *

><p>The ferry had docked on the island of Mt. Magi and students were pouring out of the boat to meet up with their teachers. This included a certain group of four where two students were arguing with each other and the remaining two were talking casually. The island itself has high vegetation: huge leaves covering the barks of trees, vines hanging low from the tree canopies, tree roots sprawled all over the forest floor. The air was humid, maybe due to the sleeping volcano which still has magma flowing through its veins. Birds were chirping and the chatter of pupils echoed everywhere.<p>

"Why are you so arrogant?" May yelled. She was getting tired of Drew's coolness and teasing. She had enough of his arrogant replies and collective acts. She was furious that he seemed to read her like an open book.

"Why are you so clueless?" He responded.

"Clueless? Then you're forgetful because you can't get my name right!"

"Oh. Yeah. You're right. I'm sorry," Drew said, acting remorse.

May got a feeling of victory and happiness as she heard those words. 'Maybe we can be friends now,' she thought.

"I'm sorry." Drew continued. "My fault that I **forgot** that you are an idiot."

May's temper flared. She was about to retort a fowl word before she was interrupted by White.

"Shut up for crying out loud. I'd classify you both as infants with your behaviour!" White hollered, reaching her breaking point with the two.

"White's right. At this pace, we'll never make it to the top of the volcano before we leave," N inserted, sighing exhaustedly. "We should head over to the teachers, you guys. I really don't want to miss something..." he paused before saying, "I don't want it to be déjà vu again. It was horrible the last time, right?" N asked no one particular, but was looking straight at Drew, who stared intently back. May and White had no idea what N was talking about, but decided to let it slip by.

They sprinted over to the rest of the group that had formed a circle around the camp leaders. There were three teachers who carried a hiking pack.

First, there was a woman with pinkish-red hair that was up in two pony tails and pointed in every direction and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a black shirt with 'Jewel Academy' printed in red slapped across the back of her shirt and wore athletic black slacks and shoes.

Next to her was a man with dark brown hair and brown skin. His eyes were just a straight black line that made it look as if he were squinting. He wore an orange t-shirt with a green vest on top which said 'Jewel Academy' in bold, black letters on the back. He wore cargo shorts to top it off.

The last man has ginger hair and icy blue eyes. He wore a red shirt with a black jumper on top to conceal most of it. In red letters it said 'Jewel Academy' on the back side. He too wore cargo shorts.

"Ok class! My name's Mr. Blaine and welcome to Mt. Magi! I hope that you all have formed a group of four, because we are running short on time! We need to grab our bags and get out there. But first, you'll all be addressed a camp leader for this trip. So, if you'd please Ms. Flannery..."

"Okay gang! Line up alphabetically by surname –A's to the right and Z's to the left. I'll then tell each one of you if your mentor for this trip will be either Mr. Blaine, Mr. Brock or I," Ms. Flannery gestured to each teacher. White went over to stand with the B's since her second name was Blake, and May went with the M's for being a Maple. Strangely enough, Drew and N were right next to each other. Drew was a Hayden and N's tragic past (which no one but Drew and three other friends know about) gave him the name Harmonia.

"White Blake?" Ms. Flannery read out as she stepped in front of White. White smiled and gave a small nod to confirm. "I'm going to be your mentor," Ms. Flannery said happily

This went on till all students got their mentors.

"Listen up, because I will only say this once," the man named Brock announced. "From here onwards, you and your group will travel to the top of Mt. Magi by yourselves. Before I continue, I'd like to point out that this is untouched nature, which means that there can be Ursaring and Houndoom in the area. This is sort of a test to see if you're disciplined or not. Don't worry; the other activity groups are going to have this test as well. Those who are disciplined, shall stay in Jewel Academy, those who aren't... you get the picture." Multiple gasps were heard throughout the camp site, including those from May and White. "We're sorry that we had to do this, this usually never happens...well, it happened once before about a few centuries ago... but either way, we got orders from the school's director. Trust us when we say that our Principle tried to convince the director not to do this. We still don't know the motive for this, personally, we think this is ridiculous. So please, for your own best, get to the top!"

The silence that the crowd of pupils held floated in the air for a few minutes. Then, one group quickly grabbed their rucksacks and stiffly headed up the mountain with no form of communication between them. Slowly, other groups followed their example. May nudged White and signalled her to start moving to. May slung her red mountain bag over her shoulders and started to follow the other campers up the mountain with White until she felt someone grab onto her elbow. She turned around and saw that it was Drew and was about to tell him to let go when she saw his face. His face no longer held that critique and arrogant look, but now a look of concern and sympathy.

"Not this way. Follow me." Drew said in a hushed, gentle tone. May was still astonished that he could be whole different being –other than arrogant- that she followed him without any resistance. It was only until Drew pointed towards a rocky ledge that May became aware of her senses.

"We have to climb up that? We could die!" May trembled, small shivers climbing up her spine. May was one who had huge acrophobia. '_No, I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do th-_'

"Come on May! We have to get up there before the end of the trip! We'll be secured to the rock and all. It'll be fine, 'kay?" White comforted.

"I want to take the jungle route," May mumbled grouchily, thinking that nobody heard her since N and White were busy setting up the gear for scaling up the cliff, and Drew was probably thinking to himself. But apparently, Drew heard every word. His head snapped up and he could feel his patience thinning be the second. He got up from his place on the sand and made his way to May, who looked up in surprise.

"What's your problem with this darn cliff?" Drew seethed, getting fed up with her childish behaviour. He knew that he needs his special blood-orange juice, or else it could be the end of May. "Are you that lazy? I mean, grow up May, this is the real world! If you want to go to this school, you've got to show two things. 1) That you have the knowledge and grades. 2) That you're disciplined and structured. If you can't survive here, how do you think that you could survive anywhere? You know what your problem is? That you're too dependent on your friends to be there for you. To help you. Well, guess what. They're not here. So can just try to corporate here? What's-"

"Shut up! Just shut up Drew!" May cried out. Nobody (but her best friends and family) knew it, but May was a very sensitive girl. She would cry if she saw someone else get hurt. She could never see a gory movie without running out of the room and locking herself in the bathroom. But this. This was all too much for her. Nobody (not even her best friends and family) knew that she has acrophobia. And for someone to criticize her about her fears, just knocks her off balance. To her, being afraid of heights is like having no Pokémon; a downpour for life.

Drew didn't notice her tears until she stopped him. He expected her to retort angrily as always, not to breakdown and cry. His expression went from anger to guilt to concern. He tried to think back on what he said. Sure, he sounded mean, but that didn't explain why he couldn't read her mind. '_Whoa. Back up a second! I can't read her mind? That's not supposed to happen. Oh god, this isn't a good sign._' Drew thought.

"May. Look, I'm sorry-" Drew began, guilt swallowing him up.

"NO! You're not sorry! You never are!" May rasped, tears pouring down her cheeks like waterfalls. "Do you have any idea how many times you've hurt me with your cocky remarks! I have a life you know! A life that you're constantly destroying! Who gave you permission to tease me! You know who every single one of your retorts reminds me of? A guy who used to beat me up in fourth grade! For no reason! You have no reason to criticize me, but you still do it! You want to know why I can't climb that mountain so badly! I'm acrophobic okay? There. I said it. You can laugh at me now. Congratulations. You're actually the first person to find out. Now leave me alone."

And with that been said, May scurried into the woods. Drew just stared at her, still digesting all she had said. '_Why have I never noticed this before?_' Drew asked himself. He turned around and saw White glaring at him and N masked with sympathy.

'_Go to her Drew. You need to sort this out on your own. And whether you choose to believe it or not, she needs you. You need her as well, don't you?_' Entered N's voice, alarmingly calm about all this.

'_Hey Drew?_' entered a familiar voice. '_Are you okay buddy? I could hear you all the way from the beach. I'm pretty sure that even Misty faintly heard your voice,_' (Ash)

'_Ditto Ash. Gary here. Hello N, nice to see that you've come back. Either way, I have a question regarding the girls. I can't hear Leaf's thoughts any more' (Gary)_

'_...Troublesome has no thoughts apparently...' (Paul) (A/N: That's like saying that he can't read her mind either)_

'_Hey! Paul! But Paul's right, I can't see Misty's future anymore. That's why I'm keeping an extra eye on her by partnering up with her.' (Ash)_

'_...' (Drew)_

'_Why are you so quiet Drew? What about May?' (Gary)_

'_...' (Drew)_

'_*sigh* he yelled mean things at her, she became distraught, ran away, and then he couldn't read her mind anymore.' (N)_

'_Enough!' (Snarled Drew)_

'_Whoa, take it easy there tiger. Go find her. I got to go. Leaf is grumbling to herself that I'm daydreaming about ponies. Ah. I knew that she misses my attention. G2G. See ya.' (Gary)_

'_What about you N? Any trouble with White?' (Ash)_

'_Nope, I can read her mind and see her future perfectly.' (N)_

'_She most likely isn't part of the destiny scroll then. We knew this day was coming. Paul out.' (Paul)_

'_His longest helpful sentence yet,' (Ash, N, Drew)_

All this took place within 23 seconds, and as soon as it finished, N went over to Drew and gave him a small, red tablet.

"Take it. I have it for emergency reasons. You need to hunt soon. Your eyes are slowly melting to red. By the way, please don't run with extreme speed."

Drew took the tablet gratefully and felt his hunger go away and before Drew knew it, he was racing at maximum speed (despite N's orders not to) to find her. He stopped abruptly when he heard the canopy leaves shuffle softly. He smelled the air and listened closely. If he couldn't read her mind to locate her, he'll use his other instincts. '_There._' Drew opened his eyes and glanced up the huge oak tree that stretched up towards the sky for miles. And sure enough, he could see make May bundled upon the lowest branch, hiding from view using the leaves. He could also hear her sobbing and whimpering quietly. That made his heart break in two. Sure, he thought that she looked cute when angry, but he never meant to hurt her and make her cry. And now he hated himself for it.

He swiftly and quietly climbed the tree fast, reaching her in no time, but startling her never the less. He could see her beautiful sapphire eyes slowly turning puffy as they leaked more tears.

"Drew...wh-what d-d-do you wa-want?"

"I came to apologize for being such a jerk. I honestly didn't mean for this to happen May. I know that I said a lot of mean things back there May. I get frustrated when things go wrong or bad. I can't think and well, I have oth-" May put a finger on his lips to silence his ramblings. Drew froze at her touch. He knew that he was blushing for no reasons on the inside, but knew how to hide the blushing on the outside.

"Look, I know that you didn't mean all of that, but you're right. I probably should have explained better why I couldn't climb the cliff in the first place. But...I do have one question. This is going to sound weird but... Wha-Wha-what a-are yo-"

"What am I?" Drew finished off for her, knowing what she was asking. He had passed this tree many times, running at maximum speed while searching for her, and then climbed very effortlessly and quickly. He knew she was going to ask this question one day, but he wished that she found that stone first before she found out. Right now, he had two choices: Choice a) Lie to her or... b) tells her the truth. He sighed. He desperately wants to lie to her, but doesn't have the heart to lie to her after all she's gone through because of him. Or... he could make her forget. '_What if that doesn't work? The last time we talked at night, I hypnotised her to sleep, and then made her forget what happened that night, but she still remembered! Oh my lord, what should do?_'

'_Go for it Drew,' (encouraged N)_

'_I wish that this is the right thing to do.'_

'_Just...one piece of advice. If you decide to tell her, don't mention the others, only yourself. Nothing about the Destiny Scrolls or Jack the Ripper or even Dracula for that matter,' (N)_

May was waiting patiently as she saw him debate whether or not to tell her about it. Finally, she saw him make up his mind as he turned to face her.

"Fine. I'll tell you. But there are a few conditions. 1) What I tell you I confidential and you won't tell anyone. Not even your best friends. Got it?"

"I don't like that idea, but, yes. I promise. And when I promise something, I never break that promise." May replied.

Drew could tell that she was telling the truth, so he continued. "2) Don't scream, panic or run away." May nodded at that. "And last of all...Trust me."

"Trust you? For what? With what?" May inquired.

"Just...trust me with your life. I know it's a lot to ask of a guy who has pestered you non-stop since the day he laid eyes on you but...please."

May could see the difficulty and guilt that flooded his eyes and instantly knew that his soul was worth pure gold once placed right. And now, it was obvious that it has been placed right.

"I trust you."

"What?" Drew asked, knowing that heard it wrong.

May jokingly rolled her eyes at him. "Don't tell me that you're going deaf. I said that I trust you. I know how to see people's soul through their eyes. I know that I can trust you."

Drew just stared. _'Oh great. Don't tell me that she's also __**the one**__. Well, I knew she was special in a way.'_

"Okay May, first stand up." Drew instructed.

"Okay?" May said warily. She stood up slowly on the thick branch. She was however surprised that Drew managed to stand up in one fluid movement. "Seriously. How do you do that?"

Drew chuckled. "Patients May. Now, trust me, I won't let you go, okay?" Drew slowly walked towards her.

May was becoming suspicious of his movements as he came closer. "What are you talking abo-"

Before May could finish her sentence, Drew quickly grabbed her around the waist with one arm and started to climb to the top of the oak tree as fast as possible. May clung on to his shirt for what seemed like hours which in truth was 6 seconds. And during those 6 seconds, May couldn't help but notice that Drew smelled like fresh, blooming roses. And May was a sucker for roses. May should be really happy that Drew can't read her mind right now. May opened her eyes once they stopped moving. Her eyes snapped shut and she squealed, trying very hard not to scream. They were high above ground, at the peak of the tree. The oak tree they climbed just happened to be the tallest tree in the forest, giving them a nice view of the sun sinking into the vast ocean.

"Drew," May squeaked, still clinging onto Drew but shifted so she had her arms around Drew's neck and buried her face into Drew's chest. "Can we please go back down? Please?" A single teardrop was forming in May's eye. Drew noticed this and gently swiped it away with his finger.

"Hey," Drew began softly. "I'm sorry that I had to bring you up here. I could have told you back on the ground, but I didn't want to risk anyone overhearing this. Plus, I want to help you overcome your fear of heights. Okay? So bear with me, I promised you that I would never let you fall, didn't I? So start by opening your eyes." When she still didn't budge, Drew put his other arm around her, so that she could feel safer.

At first, May refuses to open her eyes, but soon she realized that she will have to face her fears sometime. That's what her father told her when she was younger and was afraid of Spinarak. She opened her eyes and for the first time ever, enjoyed the view from such a height.

"It's beautiful..." May whispered.

"Yes, it truly is." Drew agreed. May then remembered their agreement, and turned to face him. Only when she did, she realized how close they were standing, with her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist, holding her close to him. May internally blushed, removing her arms from his neck and placing them on his chest.

"Okay, speak." May commanded.

"This may come as a shock to you but...I'm a vampire and a manipulator." He paused to see May's reaction.

At first, May thought he was joking, but when she saw how deadly serious his eyes were, she knew that he was telling the truth...but she didn't feel scared.

"Go on," May said. He just raised his eyebrows at her, but continued as she asked.

"I got turned into a vampire about 1811, though, I wasn't the only one who got turned. I'm sure that you're wondering how I got turned. Well, another vampire bit me, but before they finished drinking my blood, the vampire got interrupted. Since it got interrupted, I got turned into a vampire fledgling within 24 hours. And when you're a fledgling, you can't control your thirst for blood. And yes, blood. Either human or animal blood will do. Human blood is more delicious, but animal blood is healthier. Don't worry, I'm a vegetarian, as in, I drink animal blood, no matter how badly I want to drink your blood right now..." and for fun teasing, Drew started to lean in towards her neck.

May saw what he was doing and tried to push him away, but it was like pushing rock. "Did I mention that we have inhuman strength as well?" Drew mumbled, getting closer. May couldn't escape either, since her back was against the tree bark.

"D-drew? DREW!" May screamed, shutting her eyes. She reopened them at the sound of laughter. She saw Drew laughing as if there were no tomorrow.

"S-s-sorry! It was all too tempting! Well," Drew huffed, calming down a bit, but still not being able to put away the smile that lit his face up. May couldn't help but notice how...different he seems with a smile on his face, rather than a smirk. "Now you know pretty much all about me."

"Wait, you said that you are a manipulator. What do you mean?"

"Well, let me just show you." And just like that, the tree suddenly grew a small, thin branch that extended its way to Drew, where it produced a beautiful red rose. May held her breath as she saw the tree branch shrink back into the tree. "You see? Every manipulator has a special source or element that they specialize in. Mine's a big one. Earth. I can manipulate the ground, trees, grass, name anything natural, it could be my power. That includes pokemon and animals you know...well, some animals. This rose is an example of my work." Drew said, while twirling it between his thumb and forefinger. May noticed that the rose had not thorns. A thorn less red rose. May's favourite kind. "I think that you should have this," Drew said, placing the rose in May's hair.

"Thanks Drew," May thanked, staring straight into his emerald green eyes. There seemed to be a million shades to green inside those emerald jewels.

"You're welcome," Drew couldn't help but get mesmerized by May's sapphire eyes. He could only guess what swims inside those sapphire pools.

Slowly, yet discreetly, the two started to lean in to each other and close their eyes. Drew wrapped his arms around May once more, but this time, drawing her closer to him, and further away from the tree bark. May slid her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her as well. Before they knew it, their lips were only a millimetre apart. But just then, an Ursaring decided that now was the time to climb up the tree and hunt for honey, thus shaking the tree unevenly, making the two break apart. Before they could register what was about to happen, they notice the steadily climbing Ursaring and agree that it's time to return back to base. May hangs onto Drew as he flies from tree to tree. He sets May down on the lowest branch of the tree closest tree to the camping site. They knew that White and N should have gone to sleep by now, so there was no point sneaking back into camp.

"Look, May. About that-" Drew began, running a hand back through his green hair. May couldn't help but want to run her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah. Um..." May found herself stumbling over words as well. Silence hung over them for a long time. Then Drew decided to start speaking again.

"We should head down and sleep. I'll jump first, and then you can scale down. Sound good?" Drew was about to jump down, when he felt someone grab hold his arm.

"Hold on Drew. Thank you for telling me. I can understand why you lost your cool back then, okay? So don't feel guilty about it. Not to mention that you helped me not to be so scared of heights as well. So, thanks." May leaned up and kissed his cheek before looking back down.

Drew just froze from the moment her lips made contact with his skin. He looked back down at her, and just wanted to hold her close and kiss her. But he knew he couldn't do that. Not just yet. He hopped down onto the cold ground and waited for May to descend. May gulped as she started to make her way down the tree. Somewhere, she lost her footing and started to fall, only to be caught by Drew bridal style. They gazed at each other for a while, before Drew set her down, and they walked back. Drew helped May set up her tent, and because of his super speed, he managed to set it up in 3 seconds flat, same with his tent.

"Good night Drew," yawned May. She waved good night and climbed inside her tent, zipped up the entrance, changed into her Torchic PJs and slipped inside the sleeping bag. Before she fell asleep however, she let Victini out of its pokéball and watched it stretch its body.

"Hey Victini. Do you wanna sleep outside of your pokéball today?" she asked it. It nodded happily before finding a place beside her and snuggling itself closer to May.

"Good night. Sweet Dreams. Don't let the vampire bite." May swore that she heard Drew chuckle from his tent (which is right next to hers.)

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and that's a wrap! This has to be the longest chapter I've ever written! 4,300+! I have to admit, this is my favourite chapter so far. The stories just begun! The gang won't be here to comment this time. Sorry. Omg. I can't believe I wrote this much. I love this! Please review and tell me what you think of this! Drew revealed his secret huh? If you think that I've moved too fast in this chapter, I'm really sorry. I just felt that the story wasn't going anywhere at my current pace. Who's turn will it be next time? You'll just have to wait and see. And who is this<strong> **mysterious boy who has bullied May in 4****th**** Grade? Any guesses? See ya next time!**

**Forest-Rose**


	11. Lockets and Earrings

**Hello readers! A very grand thank you to those of you who've reviewed during this story! I'll tell you one thing; you gave me a whole new inspiration to follow! Either way, I see that many of you are starting to get question marks above your heads. For example: 'What are the stones that the boys keep talking about' and 'who is that boy who bullied May?' Well, I'm sorry to say that I can't reveal any of those questions. You'll have to wait and read, even though I really do want to tell you! :D Anyway, continuing the story... I will be writing about Dawn's and Leaf's today, maybe even Misty's. What all of them in one chapter you ask? I'm not going to go very deep with their adventure since I really want to get on with May's. But that doesn't mean that I'm not going to summarize their story though! No way! I just won't make a super duper big chapie (like the previous one) about them, 'kay? I'm terribly sorry to those who are Pokeshippers, Ikarishippers and Oldrivalryshippers :( Oh and Ferriswheelshipping is going to be lying low for this chapie, sorry to those of you who were looking forward to it. Continuing where I left of last time...**

**Disclaimer: Forestrose10 does not own Pokémon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>

**(Location: The Breeze Alps)(Time: 4:05 PM) (Additional Info: This is the same day as May had her little 'adventure' in the last chapter)**

* * *

><p>The sun was playing hide and seek between the clouds, occasionally glaring at the climbers who were now making their way up the Breeze Alps to reach their destination: Galaxy Peak. The face of the mountain consisted mainly of rocks and sand, with a few trees that lined the thin path way for our young climbers. Among these climbers, was a girl with navy blue hair and cobalt eyes known as Dawn Berlitz. She was thoroughly excited and giddy about this climb, where as the rest of the crew just groaned and complained about how tired they were and when they were going to reach there... well, everybody except a certain plum tree... Any who, let's carry on with Dawn. She was always a spirited person when it came to her favourite sports, therefore humming constantly to herself and wondering what would be waiting for her the top of the mountain. She noticed how her trek leaders were starting to wear thin on patients on all those lazy comments. At the moment, she was leading, leaving her fellow classmates and teachers in the dust.<p>

"Dawn, once you get to the cliff, wait for the rest of the group to join," Cilan called out, earning a few grunts from the students.

"What cliff?" Dawn asked, turning her head to look back at her mentor as she continued to walk forward. She then ran into something stiff and hard, which made her fall down on her bum. "That cliff," she mumbled to herself as she stood back us and fixed her favourite ski hat back and place.

"Okay class," Cress said excitedly. "Here comes one of my favourite parts of this trip...rock climbing! We'll climb this cliff and camp at the cave located at the top for the night. Then, we'll continue to the Galaxy Peak tomorrow, though we'll give you more information later. Right now, please get your climbing gear out and suit up. Once you've done that, go to Chilli for instructions."

'_Sounds quite easy to do,_' Dawn thought as she fastened her helmet. She walked over to Chilli, who was about to give her instructions on how to climb.

"Chilli, I've done this before, so can I just move along please?" Dawn asked, with a determined look plastered on her face.

Chilli chuckled before responding, "Is there anything that you can't do that's mountain related?"

"Well, I can't **fly **up to the mountain top correct?" Dawn joked, rolling her eyes. Though she did not witness it, Paul's entire structure went ridged from head to toe. He stared at her then got lost in his thoughts as the other student got ready to climb the rock face.

'_What are the coincidences...? _' Paul mused to himself, starting to steadily climb the rock, trying to catch up with Dawn. '_I don't get it why I have to be the bodyguard for troublesome girl..._'

"Looking good Paul! But please do slow down a bit, we wouldn't want a dead Paul now would we?" Cilan encouraged, though he was concerned of Paul's life at the haste Paul was climbing at.

Paul immediately slowed down, realizing that he was slowly building speed as he rose. '_If only you knew the truth about me..._'

"I didn't know that you liked to climb as well Paul," observed Dawn as she noticed Paul catching up with her. He simply glared at her and left it at that. Later that evening (around 6:15 PM) once all the mountaineers scaled up the cliff, Cilan, Chilli and Cress started a camp fire and instructed everyone to set up their tents. The tents were colours that represented the person, for example, Dawn's tent was neon pink with blue bubbles, indicating that she was a hyper and bubbly person, where as Paul's was plain black.

"If I may get your attention. We have information about tomorrow. And sadly, there has been a little change of plans," deprived Chilli, which was unusual since he was the most optimistic of the three after Cilan. All chatter ended abruptly. Everyone crowed around the camp fore to hear what Chilli had to say. "The original plan was for all of us to head up to Galaxy Peak together, but we've received orders for everyone to get to the peak in groups of two. I know that this comes as a shock to you, but from what we understand, this is a test to see your determination and willingness to handle unexpected situations. We, Cress, Cilan and myself and other teachers, disagree with this act, but the orders come from the director of the school. And if you don't make it to the Galaxy Peak before the end of the trip, you'll be expelled from the school. That's why we all want to give you a heads up about the obstacles between here and Galaxy Peak. First off, this is the wild, so there will be Ursaring and Houndoom and such roaming around. Second, there will be a cave up ahead that gets really cold at night. And if any of you have a Pokémon who knows flash, you'll get out of the cave much quicker, because once inside, it's pitch black. You better stock up as well since ..." Chilli went on and on about safety and what to do and things like that.

Everyone was listening intently to what he was saying, but Dawn tuned him out once she caught a glimpse of a mysterious pink glow coming from the small crevice in the rock by the cliff. She excused herself from the group and went to explore the luminous glow. She walked around a boulder that separated her view from the groups and headed to the crevice. Unknown to her, Paul had noticed her and quietly followed her in the shadows. Once Dawn reached the crevice, she saw that is was some sort of stone that was lodged deep inside the fissure. And the only way to get it was to go in after it. The walls were dark in colour, probably because the sun had set, and there was only a tiny gap to go between. Dawn thanked her lucky stars that she was fit enough to squeeze through. Once inside, she could see the rock walls extend all the way up to the sky, where it exposed millions of small stars. She focused back at the task at hand and started to pry the pebble carefully from the rock wall. To both her, and Paul's, surprise, it came out quite easily. She clasped it in her hand and slowly slid back out. When she got out, she opened her palm to gaze breathlessly on the gem. It was a pink tourmaline gemstone that had hearts carved onto it, and when the moonlight hit just right, it reflected pink light in all directions.

"It's beautiful..." Dawn whispered. Suddenly, the gem started to glow white, then reform. Dawn squeaked and dropped the gem in surprise. The gem transformed into a heart-shaped golden locket, which had strangely enough a picture of her best friends on one side, and a picture of..., their neighbours? What in the world of Pokémon? First, she focused on the picture of her friends and herself. They were caught in mid action, making it only funnier. Misty, in a blue polka dot swimsuit, was shooting at them with a water gun, while Leaf, in a green bikini, was protecting herself with her hands. May, wearing a red two-piece with a white miniskirt on top, was taken by surprise as the water hit her back and Dawn, in a pink swimsuit, was sticking her tongue out at Misty. Though, the thing was that none of them had a camera with them that day... Dawn let that slip and started to wonder why the guys' picture was there as well. The picture was taken at a familiar tree. '_Probably that shady tree where we first met them..._' Ash, in a plain white shirt and a black leather vest on top and dark blue denim 3/4th shorts, lay across the lowest branch of the tree with a bag of chips in his arms, not to mention his Pikachu sleeping on his lap. Gary strangely enough was wearing the same thing that Ash was wearing, but he wore black denims with rips instead of plain dark blue ones. He wore the same yin and yang pendant around his neck and had a black cowboy hat (minus the straps). He stood leaning against the tree bark next to Drew who was also wearing a plain white shirt, but he wore a long sleeved leather jacket and black jeans. He was holding a red rose, which was a bit odd, but hey, who was I to judge? Paul was sitting on the ground with his arms crossed. Like the others, he wore something similar to what the others wore. He wore a black shirt with a full sleeved black leather jacket with matching black jeans. Dawn rolled her eyes at that. '_Of course. Only Paul would wear pure black clothes. If he had black hair, rice powdered skin and black lipstick, the set would've been complete,_' Dawn chuckled to herself as she thought so.

As she put the locket around her neck and closed the latch, the locket started to glow again. This time though, the glow evaporated from the locket and collected itself in a constantly growing ball of pink light. Dawn was frozen in place, so was Paul who was now directly behind Dawn. Once the evaporation was complete, the ball of light charged straight into Dawn, where it settled. Dawn was pushed backwards due to the force it rammed her with. Behind her, Paul gasped involuntarily as he heard Dawn's thoughts (which he had been listening to for quite a while) become mute. Dawn thought that she must have hit her head on a slab of ice because as soon as she fell, her head started to pound and her vision was disappearing from her. Last thing she saw was a dark figure with purple hair towering above her. '_Paul..._' Dawn thought before she blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>(Location: Mineral Mine) (Time: 4:46 PM) (Additional Info: This is the same day as May and Dawn had their little 'adventure' in the previouspresent chapter)**

**Leaf POV**

* * *

><p>Urgh. Why me? Me out of all people? I'm pretty sure that the girls are dying to be in my shoes, and honestly, they can have my shoes, because at the moment, I hate them. Who wants to be Gary anyway?<p>

"Tons of people..." He answered absent minded...again. He seemed to have his mind elsewhere when he said that, then I could see his eyes zooming back into the present as his eyes focused onto my face. "...would kill to be in your shoes ya know." Gary added hastily, smirking all the way. I twisted my mouth in distaste. He keeps doing this. This might as well be the 10th time he's done this. And every time he'd come up with something to add onto his previous statement. It's like he's psychic or something. It's creepy.

"Listen up people," called Ms. Candace. "I know that you are all exhausted after that bus trip, but we have to trek to our campsite inside the mine. Just a few kilometres, 'k? After that, you'll be free to roam around and inspect the mine on your own for the next 1 hour or so," Yes! Exactly what I've wanted to do for this whole trip! Be alone! ...and see the cave of course. I was about to celebrate when Ms. Candace continued. "With your assigned partner of course." My happiness died then, along with the rest of me.

"Looks like you're stuck with me until further notice," Gary grinned.

"Sadly. I mean, who would want to be paired up with Hairy-Gary?" I commented with straight, serious face. I didn't take acting class (along with May, Misty and Dawn) for nothing. I was trying my best to not smirk. And I believe that I've managed to not break a grin so far.

"I know right? I can't belie- HEY! I AM, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD-" Gary said, baffled by my slight accusation. He obviously was talking about _Harry Potter_, where as I was talking about a **hairy **Gary.

"Trust me, I am crying," I grumbled to myself.

Gary straightened up and grinned crookedly at me. "Oh, I know that I'm very desirable, but you don't have to cry over me. After all, I'm all yours this trip," Gary leaned in towards me, crossing all of my personal space. I'd bet that this guy doesn't know what 'personal space' means. I mean, look at him! He's such a hooker!

"Hey! You two at the rear! Hurry up and catch up to the group!" Shouted Mr. Roark, our second supervisor of the trip. I grunted then printed forward to catch up with the rest of the group. I noticed that Gary wasn't running, but was _very _slowly jogging. Huh, guess that the guys not fit. But when he caught up with me, he didn't even break a sweat. I looked t him weirdly, as if questioning, 'Okay? Why did you jog instead of running?' since throughout the entire bus ride, he had bragged about how he was an amazing sprinter and how fast he can run, etc. You get the point.

"Don't look at me like that okay? I'm tired. Plus, I don't want you and the others to envy my supreme speed." Gary injected, catching my questioning/ accusing glance.

"Whatever. I don't want to get in Mr. Roark's bad books, so either you can keep up with me, or fall behind."

"Whatever I do, no matter how fast you run, you'll always run to me," Gary said confidently, winking at me as he said so. I jogged to catch up with Ms. Candace and Mr. Roark so that I was placed right behind them. We walked on and on for another half an hour before we arrived at our campsite for the night. It was an open area in the cave where the tunnel we just came in opened up to a huge dome connecting to several different tunnels. As we made our way in, I could hear our footsteps echo around the dome, bouncing right of the walls and projecting them twice as loud.

"Halt! Set up your tents here. After you've set up your tents, check in with us and then you and your partner are allowed to wander about for an hour or so. If you get lost or are in need of assistance, blow the whistle located on the side of your packs. That's all." Gee, Mr. Roark can be quite a bore when it came to giving instructions. He speaks in such a monotone voice that it makes me want to fall asleep. Shoot! I hope that he isn't our geology teacher!

A hand clamped down on my shoulder, bringing me back to focus at the task at hand. "Yes Gary?" I asked, not needing to turn around to figure out who it was.

"Let's get going partner; we have a long way ahead of us,"

And that was how we got moving with our tents. Thankfully, Ms. Candace had some sense to make it clear that the guys get one side of the cave and the girls get the other. I sighed in relief and thanked god for answering at least **one **of my wishes. I unpacked my tent from my backpack and smiled at the colour my tent appreciatively. It was purple. I don't know why, but my favourite colour nowadays is purple instead of my usual green. When Dawn found out, she joked by saying that I should be called Leaf Lavender (since lavender was a shade of purple). I rolled my eyes at that memory, another habit that has suddenly popped up from nowhere. My habit of rolling my eyes was something that I had stopped with ages ago. I've noticed that I most of the time I roll my eyes around Gary.

"Yo, Leaf! If you're done, let's leave to explore!" Gary shouted across the cave, cupping his hands around his mouth to project his voice louder. I followed without hesitation. That must have been the first time he's said something that I have no objection to. I jogged over to him and then we set out on our tour of the cave.

"Which tunnel should we take?" Gary asked me, looking bewildered at the many tunnels before us. There were five tunnels, almost all of them the same size. I'll describe them from outmost right to the outmost left. The tunnel was illuminated with torches that had been hung on the walls. I could easily see about 3 groups in there already, and that was at the entrance to the cave. I told Gary that we're not going into that tunnel, so went onto the next one. That cave was also lit, but with candles along the edge of the tunnel. We saw the tunnel's dead end from where we were currently standing, so we both moved onto the tunnel in the middle without question. Students walked into the pitch dark cave carrying their flashlights with them. We debated about this for quite awhile before deciding to move on. The next tunnel was...interesting. The mouth of the tunnel happened to be somewhat shaped like a heart, making people calling it the 'tunnel of love', therefore, you could see some people walking and in with interlocked hands and leaning towards each other. Gary tried to make me go in there with me, which I answered by stomping on his foot, then trot away. The last tunnel could hardly even be called a tunnel. The entrance might be as wide as the others, but once you look inside, you'll see another dead end... or not? As I took a closer inspection at the cave, I noticed a small opening in the cave wall. A narrow crack is more likely the name for it, but unless you are crazy and are fit, you would never make it through. I could faintly here Gary asking me what I was doing, but I was too curious to listen to him. I made my way over to the crack and slowly made my way into it. The rocks were sharp, I'll give you that, but otherwise it was a fun game of survival. As I made my way to the end of the crack, I was disappointed when I came face to face with a black granite wall. I rolled my head back in desperation, which was when I saw it. A small, purple coloured shape was attached to the ceiling of the rocky crevice. Curious, I started my way up to it, using the sharp rocks pointing outwards as stepping stones, or ledges if you may.

I was within arm distance from the crystal substance when Gary hollered, "Leaf, I'm coming in to get you whether you like it or not."

I snorted and replied; "Yeah, as if you could fit through **that **crevice,"

"Oh yeah? 'Cause it seemed too big for me anyway," Came his reply, which was much closer than before I noted. I turned my head to look at Gary just as I touched the stone. And indeed, he was standing right below me. How? How did he come here so fast and quietly? But my looking back at Gary obviously had its price. I lost focus of my footing for about 5 seconds before the rock beneath my left foot crumbled away. With a sudden jerk, I was tumbling down. I tried desperately to grab hold of something, but in the end, I managed to pull that object down with me as well. I shrieked as I fell down towards the hard rock waiting for the stones to dig deep into my flesh, only to find that it never came. Instead, I was in the strong arms of Gary. I was in so much shock that I didn't even object when Gary carried my out if the crevice in bridal style, even though I wanted to. Once we got out, I broke away from his hold on me and slumped down the side of the cave wall. I groaned lowly as I closed my eyes. I sat there for a few minutes before opening them again. Then, I noticed that my right hand was clutching onto something. I slowly opened my clenched fist to see the beautiful purple gem that I had been admiring. A closer examination to it showed that it in fact was a purple amethyst. I stared at it in awe. I've always wanted an amethyst stone, not an emerald that everybody thinks.

"Pretty stone that you've got there Leaf," Gary commented, looking at the amethyst in my hand. I looked at him for a split second before lowering my gaze back to the amethyst. Suddenly, the amethyst started to glow white, and change shape.

"What? Do stones also evolve like Pokémon? No, it can be **that **stone. No way..." I heard Gary mumble to himself. Eh? What's '_**that**_' stone?

But I wasn't paying any attention to Gary at the moment. It took shape of two swirly earrings before the white dulled. I gasped at the outcome. It was a set of see through, purple, glass, swirly earrings. I just sat there staring at them, pondering on and on about how this was not possible, that a gem can turn into a pair of gorgeous earrings.

"I know, I know. Impossible right? Well, I knew this day was coming, just not that I would be _your _guardian, but who knows," Gary paused, winking at me, "maybe I still have a chance."

"Listen to me Gary What'yourlastname,"

"Oak," Gary inserted.

"Fine, listen to me Gary Oak, you may think that you're cool and all, but sure, for most of the human population, let's say 98%, you seem tantalizing, but for the other 2% you are just a pain. So please do try to cut out your 'playboy' business and be normal. It's bad enough that I have to be your partner for the rest of the trip," I mumbled the last part to myself, slowly putting on my newly acquired earrings.

"Playboy?" Gary laughed. "Is that how you and your friends see me as? Jeesh, and here I thought that carrot-tops had anger issues. Oh, and you might not want to put those earrings on just yet," Gary said cautiously as he eyed me put my new earrings on. They seemed to give of this sparkly purple aura that made me attracted to them.

"I don't see why not," I said as I put on the last earring. At first, Gary was just looking at me as if I was crazy, but I shrugged it off. Then suddenly, like a jolt of lightning, some sort of electric current passed through my body. I went stiff then exhaled deeply. Then, Gary started to come towards me as I started to see the walls move and the edges blur slightly. I remember closing my eyes and falling into Gary's awaiting arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Just want you to know that I am not extinct. Misty's story will be up next time, along with May's and maybe a side story on White's (still deciding). The reason why I haven't updated in so long was: 1) I had 3 tests. 2) I wanted to start the next chapter so I have a fair idea where I'm at. 3) I suddenly got addicted to Transformers: Prime (the cartoon series from 2011). Call me weird, but that's how I roll, plus, I just love Bumble Bee! Either way, be tuned in for the next one! :D <strong>

**Forest-Rose**


	12. New beginnings and Old Encounters

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon, only this plot :)

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>

**(Location: Beach) (Time: 4:45) (Additional Info: Yes, it's the same day as the others.)**

The sun was gradually starting to sink ever closer to the body of water seemingly reaching out to all four corners of the earth. There was a gentle breeze brewing, sweeping strands of grass with it. A Squirtle squad was flitted over the water surface, sending tiny ripples through the water. A familiar red head and her new raven-haired partner wrapped themselves in their towels and made their way back to base. Along this short period of few hours, she has learned more about this boy than what the eye catches. She told herself that her thoughts about him being something other than human was preposterous, since everything he'd said so far was completely ordinary. That was until...

"-that was when Gary took a picture of me. He named me Captain Mustard after that, though I gotta tell ya, mustard stings your eye for quite some time. Even for a vampire, it's nasty stuff." Ash said gleefully, not realizing his mistake. Misty was about to comment on his mustard beard and eye-patch memory when she stopped completely.

"_Even for a vampire, it's nasty stuff._" Those words echoed around in her mind. She didn't care if Ash was looking at her weirdly and waving his hand in front of her, as if to wake her up from a trance. She wouldn't even care if the world would go under and everyone perished. What Ash said... she believed him to be regular teenager, but then, he goes ahead and confirms her previous doubts about that he's not humane?

"No Misty! You've probably heard it wrong!" Misty argued with herself. "But then again, he's made this slip up many time before. It's high time that I got to the bottom of all this..."

"Hey Mist? You okay?" Ash asked worriedly. Some part of her heart melted for some reason unknown to her. '_Just because he cares doesn't mean anything... right?' _Misty thought

"Two quick Q's buddy. One, WHO EVER ALLOWED TO CALL ME MIST?" she screeched, hitting him with her oversized mallet 3000. He got hit dead in the face, though through closer examination, Misty noticed that he didn't flinch, just fell backwards on purpose. As he rose, it was pretty obvious that Misty's trusty mallet didn't do a thing. He was a horrible actor. "Second, and don't avoid this question now, because I've noticed a lot, what-"

"- Am I?" Ash exhaled. He knew that this day was coming, and he knew that he's made quite a few slip ups recently.

"_Um...guys?" (Ash)_

"_What now Ash? This better not be about food, hunger, or pretty Beautifly." (Gary)_

"_Now that you mention it, I am pretty hungry and I think I saw a shiny Beati-"_

"_GET ON WITH IT!" (Drew, Gary and Paul) _

"_Sheesh! What got you in a knot? Either way, Misty was-" (Ash)_

"_Wondering what you are?" (N)_

"_*sigh* Yes. What should I do Master N?" (Ash)_

"_*chuckle* well, I'm going to tell you what I told Drew: Go for it. You never know, and if she is the girl you think she is, well. Better tell her now so that she can't drown you later." (N)_

"_That sounds __**very **__comforting." (Ash and Gary)_

"_Seriously bro, try it. I mean, it's going to work out great for our lovesick puppy here right?" (Gary)_

"_I am __**not **__lovesick! Especially about May. I'm serious. She can scorch me alive soon. And what are talking about? I thought that only Ash could see into the future." (Drew)_

"_Three things brother dear: First off, Ash and I had a little chat about what we'll be facing during this trip before we left. Secondly, I never said that that lovesick puppy was you, and I don't remember saying May's name. Thirdly, are you saying that she'll find the ruby?" (Gary)_

"_Yeah, I guess. But I have a sneaky suspicion about that she's something more than that. Don't know what though." (Drew)_

"_Guys, I'd love to stay and chat, but Misty's starting to steam. Literally. See ya; I'll try to give it a shot 'k?" (Ash)_

"_Ash! Before you go, remember; explain the bare minimum, do not bring up our pasts, such as Dracula, Jack the Ripper and definitely nothing about the Destiny Scrolls!" (N)_

"_Gotcha" (Ash)_

"Hello! Ash! Wake up and listen to me!" Misty screamed, smashing his head yet again with her massive mallet.

"I'm listenin' to ya," Ash grumbled as rose again from the sand.

"Will you answer my question?" Misty huffed, clenching her hands into fists and placing them on either side of her skinny hips. Ash looked really nervous as he glanced between her and the open ocean. If he was to tell her he had to make sure nobody else heard him.

"Say Misty, how much to love the water? Want to go for another swim?" Ash asked, in a fake happy-go-lucky tone. Misty's reaction was one to be reckoned with. One second, she had a dreamy look in her eyes, the next she was baffled. But at the moment, she was fuming.

"What do you mean 'want to go for another swim'? We just got ou-" Misty paused, seeing that Ash had something else in mind. His eyes were almost coal black, losing their playful spark. She could tell that Ash was serious. "Sure, let's go." With that been said, Misty took off her towel once more and descended into the coral reef with Ash.

"Hold on Ash, I forgot my snorkel and flippers. I'll just go get them," Misty said, as she turned back to retrieve them.

"No, you won't need them. Just...follow my lead 'kay?" Ash said while grabbing onto one of Misty's arms and dragging her deeper into the vast ocean.

"Ash, are you crazy! Going into a coral reef without a life vest and flippers? There could be pods of Sharpedo out there ya know." Misty snapped, trying desperately to flee from Ash's grasp. Ash smirked at this.

"Misty, there are other things out there to be afraid of. Let's dive and see what the Pokémon are doing." Ash beamed, and then suddenly disappeared underwater, pulling Misty with him.

Once under, Ash generated a huge bubble with small yellow spars inside it. The view however, was beautiful. Large sets of multi-colored corals lit up the seabed as the last rays of sunlight penetrated the water surface. Water Pokémon of all sorts were swimming about. In the distance, a pod of Wailmur and Wailord swam swiftly through the water, leaving nothing but jets of bubble behind. Luvdisc and Alomomola swam around each other, seemingly complementing the other. Misty gasped at this. She started to shout out something, but only then noticed that she was underwater and needed a supply of oxygen fast. Ash become aware of this, and quickly towed her towards the giant bubble that he created. Once Misty broke through the surface of the bubble, she gasped for air. Once her lungs returned back to normal, her eyes had all but a questioning gaze in them.

"Wow! Did you see those Alomomola? They've originated from Unova! I never thought that I'd see them here! The only reason I know about Unova is because they have some cool water type Pokémon there! But at the moment, I have another, quite important question: WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!" Misty yelped as she finally took notice of her place in the bubble.

Ash scratched timidly his head as he tried to come up with an answer to tell the redhead. "Well, I don't know where to start. Just don't panic okay? This bubble is fragile, since water isn't even my area of work." Ash was rewarded with an even more confused Misty, who had creased her eyebrows even further. Ash sighed. "Take a seat, this is going to take a while...probably." Ash said, as he poofed up a small, comfy, blue chair with small fishes decorated all over the chair. Misty smiled at the chair before gratefully taking a seat. "This may come as a shock to you, but the world you live in is not as non-fiction as you scientist claim to be. You see, there are creatures that still walk upon this planet unnoticed. Vampires, (one of the most common ones), werewolves, ghouls, ghosts and others. I guess what I'm trying to say here is that we do exist."

"'We'?" Misty questioned, raising one eyebrow. She knew that they existed, or at least, she had always believed that they do. Ever since that one, fateful day, she knew that nothing would ever be the same. Now, Ash confirms it, but not exactly proving it, that is, until he said 'we'.

Ash exhaled deeply. "Yes, 'we'. I am a vampulator, a creature that is both vampire and a manipulator. I know that you don't have a clue about what I'm saying, so I'll explain; you know what a vampire is correct? Yes, we'll I am a vegetarian, which means that I feed on animal blood instead of human. Even though human blood is tastier, animal blood is healthier. A manipulator, well, manipulates things." Ash answered with a shrug. Misty face-palmed at Ash's explanation of a manipulator. "What I meant was that every manipulator has his/her own element or specialized area. For example, I know a few people who have the elements Earth, Steel and Dark/Void. Me? I have the power of electricity. Cool huh?" Misty just stared at him with big eyes until she finally readjusted herself. She cocked an eyebrow at him once more.

"But, if you can only specialize in one area or element, then how come you managed to make a bubble? Isn't that the water element?" Misty inquired.

"True, so true, but when you're a vampulator, you have eons of spare time. So I had spent my time mastering other elements as well, water being one of them." Ash explained.

"Say, these 'few people' you mentioned might not happen to be Palm tree, Stone face and Playboy now would they?"

Ash just looked at Misty with utter confusion. "Who are they? I don't know anybody called Palm tree, Stone face and frankly, I'd **never **be friends with a playboy. They're weird." Misty chocked with laughter at his denseness and his playboy comment. "_Oh, Ash, if only Leaf was here to witness it."_ Misty chuckled to herself before replying.

"What I meant was: are the 'few people' you mentioned Drew, Paul and Gary?" I said with a knowing smirk. Oh, Leaf was just going to love Ash's thoughts about playboys.

Ash became wide-eyed and I promise you that I heard him swear to himself. He looked back up at me, now with a guilty smile. "Sorry, I wasn't supposed to tell you that. That's it. Oh! Please, you can't tell any of your friends! They will know when the time's right. I would like to add that I'm half ps-" Ash stopped midway as his eyes suddenly shone light blue. Misty became freaked out and ran over to Ash to see if he was okay. After a minute or two, the blue glow dulled. He shook his head like a dog after shower. He looked back at Misty as she took a step back from him, glad to see that he was okay. His face then suddenly went stiff as he recalled the vision.

**-The Vision-**

**Glimpse 1:**

_May and Drew were at it again, though this time, it was mainly Drew complaining to May. May's tolerance finally broke as she split her heart about the hurt and anger that always overtook her whenever he teased her. The last thing Ash remembered seeing before this glimpse disappeared was May disappearing into the forest._

_The picture came back into focus as Ash noticed a dark figure leaping and spying from the shadows. A thorn bush cut his right bicep as he tried to chase something...someone. The shadow had a sinister smile, and was chasing after a brunette clad in red. A blob of green intercepted as unknown shadow was going to sink its claws into the brunette. In the background, a redhead could be spotted along with a raven-haired guy. The redhead was throwing waves at something/someone. The picture faded again. _

**Glimpse 2:**

_Leaf was falling down from quite a height, narrow, jagged rocks pointing outwards from the cave wall. She was holding tightly onto a small purple gem that was faintly glowing. _

_The scenario changed into a repeated one. Leaf was frozen in shock as she watched two nightmares from her childhood haunt her in the small ruins located somewhere between the beach and a volcano. A spiky brunette two dark orbs at the two mysterious figures. _

**Glimpse 3: **

_Dawn pulled out a pink gemstone and watched in awe as she saw it transform into a golden locket. As soon as she put it on, she fainted. Paul was hovering over her, making sure that nobody was watching as he picked her up and ran in hyper speed towards the nearby waterfall._

_Dawn and Paul were covered with minor cuts and bruises here and there, but that was nothing compared to_ _the fact that they were being chased by two unknown shadows. Paul shot two black sludge bombs at their chasers' feet, where the sludge transformed into dark matter. _

**Glimpse 4:**

_Ash and Misty emerged from the water, Ash carrying Misty. On Misty's right hand, a small, coral-shaped ring sat on her ring finger. Ash carried her back to their camping place and placed her on her sleeping bag while he used slow, calm heat waves to dry her up._

_Suddenly, the future changed yet again! This time, Ash was back to back with Misty as she faced the wrath of a familiar brunette from Ash's past and while Ash faced the auburn devil from both their pasts. _

**Glimpse 5:**

_May and Gary hug each other, with tears leaking out of May's eyes. A small, faint scar could be noticed on May's left hand, and the same on Gary's. The rest of the gang just watched hopelessly as they tried to piece two and two together. _

**End of Vision.**

"Oh, my master!" Ash finally cried out. Misty, now highly alert that something is wrong, grabbed Ash's shoulders and shook him lightly, trying to get him out of his shocked phase. Slowly, but certainly, the raven-haired teenager met Misty's worried eyes with his own.

"We're in trouble. We're going to have a war on our hands soon." Ash whispered out. Misty's eyes bulged at this news.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go and warn one of the Champions, or our Soledad at once!" Misty panicked.

"Um, Mist? When I said 'We're going to have a war on our hands', I meant...just us. You, me, May, Drew, Leaf, Gary, Dawn and Paul. Maybe N too."

"Who's N?" Misty asked, whilst Ash fell down anime style.

"We're about to get dragged into a war of our lives and you're wondering who's N? Well, N is the elder of creatures, monsters and magicians alike. Lucky for us, he's one of our greatest friends. I'd say that it's time to head up to the surface."

As Ash started ascending, Misty noticed something shimmer between two sets of corals.

"Hold it Ash, I think I see something." Misty said, pointing at the shimmering source. Ash grimaced at what was to happen next, but he knew that it had to happen.

Ash sighed as he directed the bubble's destination to the corals. As the bubble neared the place Misty spotted, Misty took a deep breath before walking through the bubble. She swam to the small fissure between the two corals and peered inside. There, shining so brightly as if it had just been polished stood a brilliant blue sapphire. Misty became so excited that she forgot that she was floating about corals and put her feet down as she reached into the crevice to grab the sapphire. The pros: she got the sapphire. The cons: She stepped into coral, which cut her feet severely. Misty yelped as she became of the saltwater rubbing into her wound. She had also lost a precious amount of air. Ash was aware that she needed medical help ASAP, so he dived in after her and brought her back up to the surface. She was still conscious, but was still grimacing from time to time. Misty then saw the pure finesse of the sapphire above water. The sapphire had water drops of all shapes and sizes scattered all over it. Suddenly, Misty's sapphire glowed, giving off a blue spray of seawater. It changed form into a small ring, which kept constantly changing colours.

Misty gasped. "It's beautiful..." She slowly started to put it on her ring finger on her right hand, which was when Ash noticed what she was doing. He started to immediately protest, but she ignored him. As soon as touched her skin, Misty felt this new awakened power rise inside of her. She had a guess about what it could be, and thrust her hand outwards towards the sea. At first, nothing happened, but then suddenly, a big splash took place in the water. The water shot up about 20 meters before drizzling back down again.

"Cool," was all Misty said before she fainted.

As Ash trudged off to camp, he grumbled to himself; "So much for keeping it to a bare minimum."

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>

**(Location: Cliff, Mt. Magi)(Time: The next day)**

The rock face leading up to the summit of Mt. Magi was bare and desolate with no sign of life. The sun was high and shining brightly. Four adventurous teenagers climbed carefully up a cliff that would lead them close to the summit. It was quiet and no sounds except for the occasional grunts and groans could be heard. White was actually amazed when her new friend and her green-haired companion didn't argue at all the whole day. N, however, wasn't as surprised, but he sure **was **surprised at last night's almost outcome. Once May had climbed to catch up with White, N quickly staggered down to Drew.

"Drew," N started in a teasing tone. "How are you? Any warm feelings? Anything awkward happen recently?"

Drew just shook his head in annoyance, knowing what N was coming up towards. He slowed down his pace and blocked off his thoughts from anyone eavesdropping, including N.

"Ohh? What about last night then? At the tree top and at the lower branch?" N chuckled.

Drew whipped around to glare at his elder so fast that N was afraid that Drew got whiplashed. "You were spying on us!" he spat out. Drew was one guy you do **not **want to spy on, especially if it's a fragile topic you're talking about.

"Sorry bud, but you were gone for a while and White started wondering where you guys went. I told her that you guys would be back momentarily, which was when she ot the crazy idea that you two were... ahem...'together'. Now _that _got me curious my friend."

"All because your little girlfriend thought so." Drew sneered back. He was reaching his limit. This was one topic Drew did not want to talk about.

N was just about to answer when another voice popped in. "Drew? N? You okay down there?" The two boys looked up to see May looking at them worriedly, yet trying to focus on one person at a time instead of looking down to the ground which seemed like years away. White in turn looked down at N, who offered a sheepish smile.

Drew then remembered that May was still on this cliff, and she had a massive fear of heights. So if it did end up that N and Drew got into a fight, May would be dragged into it. Oh, and White too.

Drew exhaled as he tried to reduce his temper. He thought of things that calmed him down. Roses, his Roselia, Gallade, Flygon, Absol, Masquerain, Butterfree, his mansion, May, his best buddies- '_Whoa-whoa, back up there a second. May? The same May Maple? The one that I talked to yesterday? The one I'm travelling with? Why is she on my list? Weird_'

"_God, Drew, you're so ignorant at times._" (Gary)

"_What the heck? What are you doing listening to my thoughts?" (Drew) _

"_Leaf's still sleeping. I'm bored. Anything else?"_ (Gary)

"_Yeah, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_" (Drew)

Drew turned his attention to climbing when suddenly he ended flat on his stomach. He looked around a little dazed and noticed that they had reached the platform they'd been climbing for. He got up and shook some of the dust from his clothes. He took a step ahead and observed his surroundings; there was a small, pitch black cave dead ahead with a faint radiance of red inside; the giant boulders gathered on either side of the cave looked stable enough to climb on since they led the last stretch up to the summit.

"Okay girls...and Drew, let's climb up this last obstacle, then we'll have a home run in our hands," N encouraged. All he got in return was a handful of groans and grunts.

"No way, N," White complained. "I can't take it anymore. I need to take a break." She collapsed onto the rocky earth and dug out her water bottle before gulping down its content. Ay followed her example as Drew looked at the cave suspiciously. It didn't take that long for May to notice this as she stood up and walked over to Drew's side.

"Whatcha thinking about Drew?" May asked softly. Drew looked at May briefly before turning his attention back into the cave. He made up his mind whether or not to tell her before taking her wrist and dragging her a bit farther away from White and N... well, mainly White since N too had super hearing.

"There's something about this cave that's not right," Drew whispered. May sent him a sceptical look as he rolled his eyes. "Hey, call me crazy, but trust me when I tell you this: I'm never wrong." Drew walked away from her and walked into the cave, disappearing from sight. May just stared at where once he'd been before she heard White's voice peep in.

"Where's he going?"

May looked back at White and answered truthfully. "Honestly, I don't know." With that said, she chased after Drew. However, she soon realized that it was too dark and too warm in the cave. She was planning on turning back and giving up when she thought of something.

She pulled out a certain pokéball on her pokébelt before throwing it up into the air. The pokéball open and a Pokémon enclosed in white appeared.

"_Beauuuuutifly!_" It chimed. May greeted her fellow Pokémon with a great hug.

"Hello, Beautifly. Can you please use a small morning sun to help light up this cave?" Beautifly nodded happily before glowing once more. Now that May could see, her walking pace increased tremendously. A few meters ahead, she could see Drew's green hair contrasting against a red river. As May walked closer, she saw that the red river was indeed a lava river.

"So you followed. Didn't anybody teach you that curiosity killed the cat?" Drew chuckled, turning around to face May. She gasped as she saw a small trickle of blood waver its way down from his exposed fang. May closed her eyes so tight that she couldn't feel her eyelids anymore. Though she did not see, she could still hear. "Sorry. I needed to hunt. That way, I won't attack any one of you when I'm bloodshot. (**A/N: In this story, bloodshot is the term when a vampire/vampulator is on the verge of starvation and will do and attack anything in order to get blood.**)"

May slowly opened her eyes, only to fall down as the ground shook heavily. Drew's senses became alert as he felt the ground move beneath his feat. He saw that May had fallen down and quickly made his way to her. Once he got to her, he pulled her up and hugged her close to him. The ground still shook violently, causing chunks of rocks to fall out of their shelves. Drew slowly backed May up to the wall and used his body as a shield while May tried to shield herself using her arms.

"It must be a Pokémon using Earthquake!" Drew yelled over the bellowing ruckus. May just simply nodded, bracing herself for the worst. Then suddenly, the rumbling stopped, as did the rolling rocks. May and Drew sighed in relief as everything calmed down. They smiled weakly at each other before noticing their position. Both blushed tomato red but didn't push away. Instead, their distance just got smaller and smaller if you know what I mean. Before they could do anything though, Drew mumbled something.

"We really shouldn't be doing this. Fate is not something to be tampered with. But...whatever." Drew started to close the distance before a bright flash emitted behind Drew. May and Drew jumped apart from each other so fast that you'd be afraid that they're moving in hyper speed. It turned out to be that May's Skitty decided that it was time to play since she kept chasing her tail round and round. That sight made her heart pang with sorrow. That act reminded May of one of her dear friends. Her Glaceon couldn't come with her to Jewel Academy because it suddenly fell ill on the day of departure. May wouldn't answer to any one of her friends when they asked where her Glaceon was. Truth is, she missed her dearly and kept wishing everyday that her Glaceon is regaining health. But at the moment, she'd have to deal with her Skitty.

"Skitty, really? You want to play now?" May questioned her irritably. _'Why am I even so irritated? So what if we almost kissed twice and was interrupted Pokémon both times. Oh my god, we almost kissed...' _May zoned out as her actions (along with the green haired teen's) sunk into her mind. But, naturally, Skitty wanted attention, so she meowed and ran off into another tunnel.

"Skitty! Wait!" May cried, chasing after her playful Skitty. She chased it until she found herself in a room where the walls were lit with rose aroma candles. There was a small glass case in the middle of the room which had a red ruby inside. (**When I say glass case, think of the glass case from Beauty and the Beast, which was used to encase the rose :D**) May forgot all about her Skitty for a split second as she walked over to the encased ruby. She could only gasp at the mystical red glow emitting from the ruby. She raised the glass cover carefully and reached in and pulled the ruby out from the stand. She set the lid back on before further examining the jewel. She saw that near the centre of the ruby was a hint of green emerald, which was surprising since you don't often see two gems combined. She also saw a picture of a girl sitting on a tree branch admiring a beautiful thorn less rose. May chuckled at the irony. Out of nowhere, the stalagmites -that encircled the case- on the roof gave way and pummelled down, trapping May on all sides.

'_Shoot! Now what?_' May thought frantically, seeing there was no way out. Just May was about to give up, hope came to the rescue.

"May? Are you here- What in the name of N? Another cave in?" Drew's voice echoed from the other side. May's hope suddenly ignited again as she heard his voice.

"Drew!" May screamed. When he didn't directly answer, her hope was switched with dread.

"May? Where are you? Please tell me you're clear of stalagmites," May could here Drew's shuffled footsteps coming closer and closer to her location.

"Wish I could, but I can't since I'm surrounded by them," May replied.

Drew swore to himself and started to punch and dig at the stalagmites. He was surprised when he found out that the stalagmites contained a few shards of emeralds and rubies in them, making it harder to break the stalagmites since he's sort of weak against them. He's weak against the emeralds because he is one, and rubies aren't exactly in his favor either.

Out of the blue the ruby started to shimmer and glow a vibrant shade of red. May could only gawk at the sight in front of her. The ruby in her hand transformed into a metal chain with different charms of roses, her Pokémon and instruments. A charm bracelet, but instead of the chains being made of metal they were made of see through red crystals.

"Um... Drew?" May called out shakily. Drew heard her voice waver and was worried in an instant. '_What if there's a Pokémon in there?_' Drew thought.

"Yeah?"

"Do all gemstones shine and transform into a charm bracelet?" Drew's eyes went as big as saucers once she told him that. He instantly knew that she had found the ruby.

"May, whatever you do, do **not **put it on! For the love of Cygnasia (**The origin for their kind, which is another world.**), please don't!"

"Why not?" May asked, clasping the bracelet around her left wrist. "Sort of too late now." As soon as the charm bracelet toughed her shin, a familiar warmth invaded her body. It spread all over her before settling in. It left her refreshed and awakened. Just as Drew barged in, looking around frantically. He looked slightly spooked to May, leaving her slightly worried. She went over to him and gently touched his cheek. His head snapped immediately towards her.

"Are you okay?" May asked Drew. She saw the uneasiness in his eyes being replaced with relief. Then as his eyes darted over to the charm bracelet on her wrist, his eyes became clouded with confusion.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

"I'm feeling great, refreshed even." Drew only raised his eyebrows in surprise at that comment. He has heard about- and experienced- the power of element gems. You're supposed to faint at your first encounter/touch of the gem's transformation. Yet, here she was, standing right in front of him and beaming as if she had in care in the world.

* * *

><p>"You sure that you don't feel woozy or anything?" Drew kept on persisting, even as they reached camp. May was getting slightly irritated by his persistence and finally decided to persist <strong>him<strong>. After White and N what had happened to the girls' tents (**look down. White's part is there too :D**) and a vigorous fight between the girls and Drew, N came to the conclusion that the girls can take his tent and he and Drew can take Drew's since Drew isn't very keen on giving up his tent to the girls.

"Okay Drew, what's all this about hmm?" She put her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow, looking sceptically at him. He just gave her a blank stare of his own. This went on for another 5 minutes before Drew broke eye contact and let out a deep sigh. May's eye's softened again since she knew that she had won. "Really Drew, what's bothering you?"

"Remember what I said about manipulators and their powers? And remember I said that they can either get an elemental power or be specialized in a certain area? Well, those who get an elemental power receive their power from a gemstone. Before you comment, let me finish. That ruby you were talking about is a gemstone. And now that you've attached it, or rather, its hidden form onto your wrist, you can't take it off, therefore activating your elemental powers. I'm cool with all that because I knew that was going to happen, what bugs me is that you didn't faint upon contact with the ruby's bracelet form."

"Why would that bug you? It's a good thing I didn't right?"

"Well, I don't know. You're supposed to faint, I mean, I know that I did. Even your friends did- Darn it!" Drew's eyes went big as he realized his mistake.

May couldn't believe her ears. Her friends? Them too? "What! They all got an elemental stone? They- what- no, b-b-but, who- what when? Who's looking after them? They fainted-" Now May started feeling woozy. Not because of the stone, but because she was going into shock. Drew realized this as well and quickly grabbed her shoulders and let her sink down onto the ground. She let her head rest against his chest as he took her in his arms.

"Shhhh. Don't worry May. They're very safe." Drew cooed, rubbing his hands up and down on her arms, trying to soothe her. "The guys won't let anything harm them. From what I've heard, the girls are merely just catching a few z's."

"Hold on, what guys?"

Drew drew in a quick, sharp breath before exhaling it out slowly. "It's too easy talking to you May. The guys are... well, Gary, Paul and Ash. I'm guessing you know who is paired off with whom. Trust me, Misty and Ash get along fine, Leaf and Gary quarrel but still are okay and Dawn and Paul... I have no idea since we rarely get any transmissions from Paul."

"Poor Dawn... what transmissions? I've never seen you with a walkie-talkie."

Drew grinned mischievously. "What makes you so sure that you've seen me at all? What's my favourite colour? Food? Pokémon, flower, etc. Face it May, you don't know anything about me. But anyway, we all have telepathy, meaning that we can all talk to each other and either read people's minds or see the future. For example, we all can communicate with each other and in addition Gary, Paul and I can read minds while Ash sees the future."

May nodded in understanding until something dawned to her.

"W-w-wait. You have been reading my mind?" May shrieked, pushing away from Drew a bit, staring with critical eyes.

Drew started sweating under her hard gaze before answering. "Well, before, yes. At the moment, no. Don't ask me why, I just can't. Same with Gary, Paul and Ash, Gary can't read Leaf's mind, Paul can't read Dawn's mind and Ash can't see Misty's future quite as clearly."

May let out a shaky breath and looked back into Drew's eyes. "Anyway, so it's weird for me to not faint of the element? Another question, do you know what element it is that I've got?"

"It would seem to be most extraordinary that you haven't fainted yet and I honestly have no clue what element you have. Though, I do have a suspicion, but..."

May suddenly remembered something she felt the moment she touched the gem. "Hold on Drew, I just remembered something. But before I tell you answer this; how did you feel the moment you touched the gemstone's hidden form?"

"For me, and for everybody else for that matter, I felt a slight electrical shock. Though poor Ash got a full blast of a thunderbolt since he has the power of electricity."

"See, that's not what it felt for me. To me it felt like a familiar blast from the past, all nice and cosy." May described, her eyebrows frowning in confusion. "Please do tell me your suspicion,"

"My guess is that your element is **fire**."

Fire...fire...fire. May's mind went totally blank the moment he spoke the word. She felt the world around her tip and fade black as she was sucked into a memory of the past.

* * *

><p><strong>White's POV<strong>

**(Location: Cliff ledge, Mt. Magi) (Time: Around the time when May found Drew)**

Would those two hurry up in there? They've beenin there for a while now. At least I'm not out here alone. I snuck a peek at N as I thought so. He was setting up our tents. I think it was the first time that I've actually taken a good look at our tents. Mine was white with black polka dots here and there. The black dots made me smirk at a funny memory.

"What are you smiling about?" asked N, who had looked my way as I stood there and smirked to myself. I faint blush covered my cheeks as I noticed how weird I must look for smirking to myself.

"I thought of the time I ambushed Black with a black paint gun. There were speckles of black paint all over his room, not to mention that h was covered top to bottom in black goo." N started laughing, and soon I joined him. For those of you who don't know, Black is my twin brother. Well, fraternal twin brother.

N turned back to his work of setting up the tents after that. As I was saying, N's was green with a blue border with the (gulp) Team Plasma symbol on either side (I could see that N wasn't very happy about that either); May's was white with a giant red rose on either side; and Drew's was forest green with a forest theme and (strangely) red rose bushes by the forest floor.

Suddenly, there was deep rumbling and explosions coming from the cave. A huge black dust ball rolled out of the caves mouth, licking its way up the cliff wall and into the air. I stumbled backwards from the explosion and bumped into N, who in turn put his arms around me and shielded me away from the rock debris. After a minute or two, things calmed down, but after a closer examination it showed that mine and May's tent had been pushed off the cliff during the explosion. I groaned both mentally and physically. Not only has my tent rolled off into abyss, but May's too! Now I can't bunk with May! Where else can I bunk? I looked involuntarily at N before blushing beat red. No. No way. I am not bunking with him, best friend or not. N seemed to have noticed my crisis as well, because he looked down the slope and back to me before smiling understandingly.

"Um, White, you ok? You look a little red."

"Oh, no! No problem at all! Just...you don't happen to know tonight's weather, right?" I asked sheepishly.

"White, I'm not going to let you sleep unsheltered. You can share May's ten- oh. Um..." Now he started to get a faint blush. Oh, now he gets it. Usually N's the one ahead, but this time, I'm the one who caught on first. N took a deep breath before continuing. "Um...you could share my tent if you like, or mayb- "

"Or, um, N, I've got a better solution. What if you and Drew share one tent while May and I share the other?"

N pondered over this for a little while. "Deal... if Drew agrees."

I groaned in agony. All this, in the hands of spinach leaves. Great. Now I get why May gets annoyed with him at times.

* * *

><p><strong>Seal it! I know that I'm super duper over due, but my dad banned me from the computer until I got an A in my upcoming Science assessment. He kept babbling about that I put too much time onto my stories and too little on studies. Again, terribly sorry for this. I've made this extra long to make up for it! 6,000+ words! Review! Next chapter is where it all begins... The next chapter will play an important part in the future. It's a flashback, but it's necessary! Next chapter: May's Past?...Or Not? <strong>

**Forest-Rose**


	13. It Sure Is A Little Windy Up Here

**(Location: Galaxy Peak) (Time: -)**

It was a cool, breezy night. The stars were scattered across the midnight blue sky, shining as brightly as they do. A full moon peaked out from the few purple clouds in the sky. The trees rustled softly with the wind, giving out a soft chime as the Chingling and Alteria coo as the breeze tickles their skin and feathers respectively. Underneath, at the base of a maple tree, lay a sleeping girl, her back and head resting against a huge pillow against the tree truck. A dark shadow with purple hair jumped of the mountain top and landed in front of the said girl.

"Troublesome girl," grumbled the shadow before blending in with the night, as if it just merged itself with the shadows themselves.

Dawn groaned as she came around. The first thing she noticed was that she was in sitting position and was not inside her tent. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes before standing up to get a visual of her location. She walked over to the edge of the plateau to see how far away from the peak of the Breeze Alps she was. She gulped when she saw that she already was at the top: Galaxy Peak.

'_How in the world of Dialga and Palkia did I get up here?_' Dawn questioned herself. The last time she checked, she was down at base with the campers and the camp leaders Cilan, Chilli and Cress before she found the-

'_Locket! Or…__pink tourmaline? __This does not make any sense! It was a beautiful pink tourmaline when I found it, and now it's a gorgeous locket. I am completely confused. _'

Though Dawn did not know what, she knew that there was something missing. Something she saw before she blacked out. It had a dark, pulsing aura wrapped around the figures solid form and had plum colored hair and onyx eyes.

'_Paul! What was he doing there? Is he the reason why I'm up here?_'

"Hello, Troublesome girl."

Dawn whirled around to meet the owner of the dark voice, though she already knew who it was. He was standing on a large boulder near a sign that said 'Galaxy Peak- the place of something exhilarating!'.

"Plum head...ah! I mean Paul!" Dawn corrected quickly, trying slow down her heart rate from her scare from the guy.

Paul's eye's narrowed at her slip up and jumped down to come to eye level with her.

"I do not want to know." Paul said curtly, as Dawn opened her mouth to explain her name-calling mistake. "You must have a lot of questions swimming in that pretty little head of yours, Troublesome girl. Sadly, I have been assigned to answer them." Paul walk closer to the boulder once again, his back turned away from Dawn.

"I will summarize everything within 2 minutes, so keep up Troublesome, or explode trying."

"Gee, you're such an optimist," Dawn retorted sarcastically. She sat down on a small raised rock with a flat surface. She crossed her legs, let her head rest on her hands and looked up at Paul expectantly.

"There is world with 'fictional' creatures, such as vampires, werewolves and zombies. Well, they're not fictional, but to your kind we are. Yes, we. I am one of them. I am a vampulator, a hybrid between a vampire and a manipulator. A manipulator can, as the name states, manipulate elements or things as such. My element is Darkness and Matter, basically, shadowcraft. Those of us who get an elemental power, we get them from special gemstones that were destined to us from the beginning of time. Mine was a black onyx, and like your stone, it transformed into something; a silver plated ring with my initials on," Paul paused for a second to show the thick ring on his left ring finger. "and ever since I have put it on, I have never managed to take it off. That was how I gained my powers, though you have to practice day and night to master an element. And when you're a vampulator, you live long enough to master some other elements as well. Not to mention that some of us have to read minds or see into the future. I can read minds. Oh, and if you're in a coven, you can talk to each other telepathically."

Dawn just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "And you seriously believe me to believe that?"

Paul rolled his eyes and walked over to the big boulder. He raised his right fist and punched the stone lightly. He withdrew his arm and walked backwards to Dawn. At first, nothing happened, and Dawn smirked in victory at Paul. Paul, on the other hand, just stared at the rock with no emotions whatsoever. Then, a small moan came from the boulder. Dawn turned to see small cracks appear all over the boulder. Her eye grew big as the rock crumbled into nothing right in front of her eyes. Paul couldn't fight off the smirk that formed on his lips.

"Ooookaaaay. I believe you….just….don't come near me."

"Didn't plan to," Paul stated and walked away from the site.

"But now what?" Dawn asked him, as she came over. She stared out into the dark, murky ocean below before averting her gaze up to the stars. The wind had picked up, making the waves below get rougher with the rising tide.

"You need a master, like a sensei I guess, to teach you the fundamentals of Cygnasia's elemental guardian." Paul answered with a shrug.

"Okay, I get that part, but from where will I get a 'master'?"

"I don't kn-"

"_Paul, you do know_" (N)

Dawn jerked back when she heard the mysterious voice in her head. "Paul? What the heck was that?" Dawn shrieked, stumbling back in surprise.

"What the heck is what?" Paul grumbled back irritated.

"I'm hearing somebody's voice in my head!" Paul's eyes widened a fraction at that news.

"_N! What the heck? How can she hear you?_" (Paul)

"_Hmm, probably she is already part of the coven then._" (N)

"Hey Dawn? Remember I said that those part of a Coven can communicate telepathically with each other?"

"Yeah…what about it?" Dawn asked cautiously.

"You're part of one," Paul said bluntly.

"WHAT? Bu-bu-but only vampires and vampulators can be part of a coven right?"

"True, but Fate can see into the future and determine **your **future. So if you can hear voices in your head, that means that you can talk with the rest of the group and that means that you're part of the coven now. And that will mean that you will become a vampire in the future."

Dawn took deep breaths to calm herself down. She was rather okay with getting cool super powers (whatever they were) agreed, but joining an army, okay, **coven **of the undead was not how he wanted to spend her life. Heck, she didn't even know the members of the coven! '_But maybe…._' Dawn pondered to herself. '_Let me try..._'

"_Um…hello? Plumber, you there?_" (Dawn)

"*Laughing* Oh my god, Dawn, that was great! I've always seen Paul as a plumber with the frown he carries everywhere!" (Gary)

"_Hold on….I KNOW THAT VOICE! YOU ARE MR. PLAYBOY!" (Dawn)_

"_Yeah that's me. What's up with everybody calling me playboy? First Paul about 65 years ago, then N 54 years ago, then Drew about 20 years ago, heck, even Ash called me that 12 years ago! Then Leaf called me a playboy yesterday, and now you? What's up with this world?"_ (Gary)

"_Yeah, and you still are. Oh, and you're egotistical too._" (Drew)

"_Hello Dawn!_" (Ash)

"_Okay Paulie, I'm guessing that your coven consists of Ash, Drew, Gary and N, was it?_" (Dawn)

"_*More laughter* Dawn! When I see you next, I'm going to make you my sister!_" (Gary)

"*much gloomier/sadder* Wish I still had her…." (Gary)

"_Correct. Hello. I'm afraid that we haven't met. I'm N. At the moment, I'm with Drew and your other friend, May._" (N)

"_Are you kidding me? Hey Sour Grapes, are travelling with May? Did she try to kill you yet? Do you know why I can't reach her Poketch? Oh, no wait, she switched over to a Xtransceiver, either way, do ya? Do you know why May is gloomy and doesn't talk about her Glaceon anymore?_" (Dawn)

"_Seriously? Can't you call anybody by their names? Yes, she is travelling with me. She's sleeping in my tent at the moment." (Drew)_

"_Seriously? She's travel- WHAT? DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER YOU FREAK!" (Dawn)_

"_Arg! Not like that pinky! She just….passed out. Hey! Don't blame me! She encountered a gem like you did okay? Just…something unusual happened….anyway, the reason why you can't contact her is because someone has cut off all wireless communications. Not us, maybe the people who testing us with the 'solo survivors' thing. And honestly, I didn't even know that she had a Glaceon. But Dawn, I have a question about May." (Drew)_

"_Shoot." (Dawn)_

"_Does May have any….phobias?" (Drew)_

"_Um… not any I can think of- Oh! Yes! She has one, and a big one at that. Ever since we met her, she seemed to be a tad afraid of fire." (Dawn)_

"_Oh boy. Houston, we have a problem. I believe that May's elemental power is fire._" (Drew)

"_She's going to freak when that happens. Heck, she didn't even allow us to light her birthday candles!_" (Dawn)

"_And yet she carries fire-type Pokémon with her and comes to a volcano island._" (Paul)

"_Hey! I'm sure she has her reasons. She did say that the main and perhaps the only reason she was going on that trip was for her Pokémon. Everyone knows that her Pokémon mean the world to her, especially her Glaceon, which is why I am quite surprise at her absence_." (Dawn)

"_Time to disconnect. Paul. Drew. Gary. Ash. I think you know what to do._" (N)

They disconnected from each other's thoughts and Dawn and Paul returned to their location. Dawn faced Paul with a skeptical look on her face. Paul merely gave her one of his famous blank looks.

"Well? Are you going to train me? Most importantly, **how **can you train me if your element is shadowcraft?"

"Weren't you listening at all troublesome girl? I said that over the years you can master other elements with the help of a powerful all-craft master, like N." Paul thrust his left arm out to his side before a very strong wind current emerged from his hand. He just smirked in victory again.

Dawn grunted before saying: "Let's just get on with it."

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV<strong>

**(Location: Mt. Magi)**

I woke up to the sound of my Pokémon talking among themselves. I grunted and groggily moved around the sleeping bag I was in. I inhaled the scent of the sleeping bag. A mix of roses and strong, yet faint, cologne. Wait, what? My eyes snapped open as I realized that this is **not **my sleeping bag. I sat up into a sitting position as I studied my surroundings; a forest-themed tent with roses, a small portable stool in one corner, a few bottles containing red liquid stashed behind a green hiking bag.

I stood up and walked outside, not caring that I was barefoot. As soon as I stepped outside, all talking ceased. Ninetales came up to me cautiously and rubbed her soft, silky head against my leg. Soon, the rest of my Pokémon followed. I greeted all of them with a smile and hug before returning everybody but Victini since it wanted to play around with White's Snivy. White gave me friendly hug and asked me how I was and how I felt. Even N gave me a small hug and asked me if I was feeling okay or not. I found out that I had fainted when I was talking to Drew about something and then he carried me over to his tent since White and N had gone to find some wood to burn. Speaking of which, why wasn't I put back into my own tent? Oh yeah, the little cave incident push White's and my tent over the edge. I noticed that Drew was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey White?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where Drew went?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"Actually, I have no idea, but N might," White answered, jabbing her thumb towards N's direction. I nodded and headed over to him. I soon realized that I had never actually talked to N himself during this trip. '_Well, that's embarrassing_' I thought to myself. N stood by the edge to the plateau, gazing into what seemed an endless horizon.

I opened my mouth to ask N where Drew was, but he beat me to it.

"Wondering where Drew is?" His voice cut in quickly. I jumped slightly at his question. Is he also part vampire, part manipulator? Now that I think of it, I've heard say Drew say 'what in it the name of N' quite a few times before.

"Um…yeah. Do you know where he is?"

N turned around to face me, a smile laced on his face as he spoke with serious eyes. "May, before I tell you where Drew is, you must listen to me first. Yes, I am a vampulator like him. I am an Elder, meaning that I have the knowledge and powers of everything. Sorry that I didn't mention it before, but let's just say I've been a bit busy with other things recently."

"It's okay, N. I'm sorry that I haven't talked to you any time earlier during this trip!"

"No problem. Drew climbed up that last stretch to the top. He said something about going to visit a waterfall. That's all I know since I've lost all other contact from Drew. I would go up myself and check if Drew was okay, but…" N exhaled and hung his head. "…White…I can't drag her into all this mess. Fate says that she's just an ordinary human being. Nothing special about her whatsoever."

I smiled at N, sympathizing for the bloke. "N, she **is **special. She understands Pokémon, for starters. She's a dedicated trainer, loves Pokémon, and hates seeing her friends and innocents get hurt. Trust me N, White is special." And for extra teasing measure, I added, "You are a very lucky guy to have a girl like her", and then stalked off to Drew's tent to gather my stuff. I'm pretty sure that I left N speechless back there.

I slung my backpack over my shoulders and gazed up at the stone wall ahead of me. I shook my head and started to climb the rocky surface with a smile of determination on my face.

"O-kay. Al-most-there," I puffed, reaching the top end of the cliff. I hauled myself over the top and rolled over to lie on the ground. I stayed there for a while before remembering that I was supposed to find Drew. I shrugged off my backpack and left my all, but 1, of my Pokémon in my bag, which I safely placed under the shelter of a giant banyan tree. I placed Combusken's pokéball on my pokénecklace and set out in search of Drew. I remembered that N mentioned something about waterfalls, and decided to look there first.

I gasped at the enormous waterfall in front of me. The water was pouring out of the mouth a cracked rock about 300 meters above me. As it gushed down, the mist sprayed gently down onto my face. The water was poured into a small cove-like puddle which led to a downstream river. The grass surrounding the rocks that formed the cove glistened with dew from the waterfall, shimmering in the evening's deep orange glow. I looked over my shoulder to see the sun setting into the blue ocean, giving off a golden glow. I looked around to see where Drew was.

I felt someone place a hand on my right shoulder and jumped about 10 feet into the air. As I landed back onto firm ground, I turned around to scream at the person who dared sneak up on me to only come face to face with the one and only Drew Hayden.

Drew raised an eyebrow and said, "You were looking for me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I would just like you guys to know that this is the last chapter which is going to look into anybody's but May's storyPOV. From now onwards, it's either going to be in May's POV or in Nobody's POV, but with May. I thought that this fic was missing a lot of May and Drew in it, so I decided to make the other characters take a break for a while. :) I know that this really short compared to the other chapters, but I thought it was better to update by now, but the following chapter will be put up sometime this week anyway, so in maybe 2-3 days perhaps? Look forward to be hearing from you! :D**

** Forest Rose**


	14. My Turn On The Mixer Of Emotions

**Chapter 14: My Turn On The Mixer Of Emotions**

**May's POV**

"God Drew! You scared the living essence out of me!" I yelled. Drew backed up with his hands up, palms facing me, with a smirk on his face.

"But it was worth seeing the look on your face," he commented smugly. I'm so gonna get him for that. But, at the moment, I have more important issues to attend to.

"Say, why did you come up here anyway? Before us I mean,"

"Oh. That. Well, I needed some space to make a...phone call." I gave him an incredulous look telling him that I wasn't buying it. He sighed before walking towards a cluster of boulders sitting at the middle of the area with white and yellow flowers surrounding them. I followed him and rested my back against one of the boulders as he had his back against me as he stared out into the galaxy.

"I had a telepathic communication with the rest of the gang, including N, and our newest member to the coven, Dawn." The last word put me into a state of shock. Dawn? Part of...their coven? Without thinking, I lashed out on the thing closest to, which happened to be a boulder to my right. I turned to Drew with a look of expiration.

"What do you mean that she is part of your coven! Did Paul turn her into a vampire as well? I'm gonna kill him! I will start by spearing him through the chest and then pinning him to the wall using steal arrows then rip his head-"

"Uhhhh, ooooookaaaaay?" Drew had turned to look at me while I had my little angry dispute, and now he was looking at me wide-eyed and was slowly backing away from me. "Remind me to never make you furious. And no, she's not a vampire...**yet**. Fate said that she will be one though, and so will the rest of you...just doesn't know when."

"Oh yeah! Well, I'd love to meet this 'Fate' sometime soon!"

Drew looked at me weirdly, if not cautiously. "So, you practically want a date with destiny? I didn't know that you were so desperate for one, June"

"What are you ta-" Then I got it. Why that little devil. My anger flared up once again for the first time in...who knows how long.

"Why you-! I have no words that can describe you!" I roared. Drew was looking smug, just like before the little incident at the foot of the volcano.

"Well, I do. Smart. Awesome. Hot. Better than you."

"First of all, you are lying to yourself if that's what you're telling yourself. Second, don't you know what the meaning of 'word' is Mr. Smarty Pants?"

"August, August, August. Don't you ever learn? I mean, I know that the truth hurts, but come on, grow up. And If I remember you correctly, you said '**words**'. As in, the plural form of 'word'. And you calling me 'Smarty Pants' after you bully me by saying I'm dumb? And here I thought you had a brain in that pretty little head of yours."

I opened my mouth to argue some more till I caught his slip up... or at least, I think it was a slip up. "Wait, you think I'm pretty?" I felt the blood tingling under my skin for some reason, as if I it was going to explode from my body.

I saw Drew's face redden a bit and a blush creeping up his neck. His mouth had snapped shut to form an 'o'. "Of course not. I was using it as an...Um...idiom...to describe...um..."

Ha! I have left the Great Drew speechless, though I must admit, I am pretty speechless myself.

I turned to face the sky in order to hide my blush from Drew. The sky was now getting a hint of dark blue as the sun completely vanished from the horizon. Drew and I stood there, making no eye contact or sound. I didn't notice the time fly by, but when I yawned, Drew decided to speak up.

"I guess we should go to sleep," Drew said in a soft voice, finally making eye contact with me.

"At 6:30 at...oh. 9:15. Hehe, guess the time sorta just flew by huh?" I laughed sheepishly.

Drew chuckled, and for the first time, like, ever I noticed how his voice had a smooth, beautiful rumble to it.

_No May! Snap out of it! Don't think about him like that! He's barely even your friend! You're just getting to know him! _My inner voice warned slash scolded. Urgh, I hate it when my inner voice tells me what to do.

"I hope you had the common sense to at least bring your sleeping bag up here, 'cause I don't have one that you could borrow."

"Woops. Today is not my day." Why! Why today! I mean, sure I'm forgetful, but HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTEN MY SLEEPINGBAG?

Drew shook his head and motioned me to follow him. He walked to the tree where I had placed my bag and climbed up the tree in one swift motion. I stopped at the base of tree, staring up at the clusters of leaves that made a bushy wall around the tree's crown of branches.

"Well? Are you coming?" Drew asked, popping his head out from the tree canopy.

I laughed nervously. "I think that I'd rather sleep on the ground. I mean, it's no problem, really,"

Drew raised an eyebrow at me before appearing in front of me. Whoa. I still need to get used to him being a vampulator.

"Fine, we'll do it your way. You're lucky that I have two pillows with me..." As he went to retrieve the pillows from his bag, I tried calling the other girls with my Xtranciver. Misty- no response, though I did pick up a crunching sound, and a soda can opening. Must have been Ash. I left Misty's Poketch alone, since I didn't know what to say to Ash. I tried Leaf's phone next, but I got no signal. I released the breath I didn't know I was holding. Since when did calling my friends become so suspenseful? Time to call Dawn. I hope she picks up, since Drew said that he and the other guys had talked to each other. I pressed the 'call' button and waited anxiously for her to pick up.

"_Hello?_"

"Dawn!" I cried. "You're alive!"

"_May! It's been such a long time! How are you?_"

"Super! You?"

"_Great...sort of. Paul has been assigned to be my 'sensei/master' and teach me all I need to know about my elemental power: wind."_

"Oh boy. Good luck then. I don't know mine yet, but Drew mentioned something about fire, then I blacked out._"_

"_Yikes. I hope that this can help you get over your fear of fire, May."_

"Yeah, I hope so too. Say where are you? I can hear a chopper in the background._"_

"_Oh, after my short telepathic communication with the guys, a helicopter landed and offered to take Paul and I back to the main land. They explained that there had been some interference with the phone network line for some unknown reason, but that it's all better now. Oh, I'd love to chat some more, but I got to go. I'm getting bags under my eyes."_

"No prob. See you soon Dawn!_"_

I cut the line and went off to search for Drew. He was waiting by the waterfall with two pillows tucked in his arms. I guess he heard me coming because he turned around when I was about 15 meters away.

"Um, hey," I said nervously. I hadn't got a clue what to say.

"Hey. So I was thinking...maybe we should talk for a while. Remember down there, I said that you know nothing about me? Well, I found out late yesterday night that I haven't gotten a clue about you either, so why not start with the basics?"

I pondered on the idea. Sure, it was a nice thought that he'd open up to me (finally), but just how much do I have to open up to him? "Alright. Tell me everything basic. I'll tell you everything basic about me in return. And with basic, I mean like colour, favourite Pokémon, best pal, etc."

Drew grimaced a bit before answering. "Favourite colour: green. Favourite Pokémon: all my Pokémon which consists of Roselia, Gallade, Masquerain, Flygon and others. Favourite food: Salad. Favourite thing to do during free time: Either being with the guys, since something weird is bound to happen with Ash, Gary and Paul in the same room, or training with my Pokémon. Best Pal? Ooh, that's tough, let me see now, I'd say Gary."

"_Aww, thanks buddy!_" (Gary)

"_Oh my god! What are you doing in my head you playboy freak?_" (May)

"_Oh come on! This is REALLY getting tiring!"_ (Gary)

"_Oh boy, tell N that we've got another one. I'd be surprised if Leaf and Misty weren't ones too. Fate has got her hands all over the place._" (Drew)

"_K, Drewy. Either way, I got to go. I'm teaching Leaf how to bend thing with her psychic powers._" (Gary)

I did a double take when Gary and Drew's voices finally left my head. I opened my mouth to question Drew about it, but he just gave me a look saying 'Welcome to the club'. So I closed my mouth and went on to the previous question in my head.

"Gary? Are you serious?"

"Listen to me, I can't choose between them. They're my brothers. So I had to think like this: Which one of them won't over react to this and kill me.

"_Wise choice, Brother, wise choice_" (Gary)

Ash would probably say 'Hmmm? Whatcha say? I couldn't hear you when I was munching on this food.' N would be neutral about it since he know that I think of each of them equally and Paul would be Paul. Gary on the other hand...yeah. I'll just say this: Last time we played truth or dare, Ash was dared to name his best buddies in numerical order. So he started from top to bottom. N was first, because he had just recently taught Ash how to conjure up food from thin air, I was second, I mean, who can't withstand me? Anyway, **Paul **was 3rd, and little Gary was placed last because of his playboy act. Let's just say that Gary went for a little stroll to the wizarding hospital when vented his anger out on our rare marble vase. And N wasn't too happy over that since he had saved it ever since the terracotta people were formed in China."

Drew crossed his arms and looked at me smugly before saying 'your turn'.

"Well, I love red, my favourite Pokémon are all Pokémon, but especially my Pokémon that consist of Combuskin, Victini, Ninetales, Beautifly, Victini, Skitty and Glac-e-on..." My voice faded as memories of my beloved Glaceon came flooding back. Oh, how I wished I could call my parents or Max and ask how its doing

"Hey May? You okay?" Drew asked looking at me concerned. My stomach fluttered at the thought of Drew being concerned for me. Weird.

"Oh. Yeah. Peachy. So any way-" I replied gloomily.

Drew reached out and pinned my arms above my head against the tree trunk behind me, forcing me to be pinned against the tree. I felt a small tickle climb up the back of my neck and threatening to spill all over my face. Though, when I looked into Drew's eyes, I see nothing but total seriousness in them. His eyes turned to a more forest green colour compared to his usual emerald ones, which I found a little frightening.

"May," his voice came out dark, not lustful, but scary dark. "Don't you dare lie to me. If there's one thing that I cannot stand are liars, especially if those liars are my close friends, got that? I'm sorry that I'm being quite rude at the moment, but you should know that Dawn mentioned something about you not talking about your Glaceon anymore. She said that every time anybody mentioned 'Glaceon', you'd become depressed. So tell me honestly: What's up?" he said the last question softly. He had let go off my wrists, but he had placed his arms on either side of me on the tree bark.

I exhaled.

"_Well, best to let somebody know,_" (May) I thought to myself.

Drew smiled in return. "_It sure is_" (Drew)

"Well, it went like this: The day I was leaving Petalburg city, I was initially planning to take Glaceon instead of Ninetales, but Glaceon mysteriously fell very sick, and I couldn't wait any longer or else I would be late to meet Misty and the others at the harbour. So my parents and Max offered to look after Glaceon while I go the academy, and that they will send Glaceon over once she recovers. And since they haven't sent her to me yet..." I averted my gaze to the sea to my left, letting a few tears roll down my cheeks. "I'm afraid that she's getting worse," I choked out hoarsely.

"Hey, look at me," Drew murmured, placing a hand on my right cheek. I looked at him and he took the tears away before continuing. "She'll be alright. Remember I told you that I told you that I have the power of earth and that includes animals and Pokémon? Well, I can conjure up some medicine that could help Glaceon. We just need to find a Pokémon to deliver it for us."

That was music to my ears... and apparently to my stomach as well since it started fluttering again when he said 'we' and 'us'. Okay, I _really _need to go visit a doctor about this.

"_Aw man! Are you as dumb as Drew too? No wonder you two would be perfect for each other: YOU BOTH HAVE NO BRAIN! Gary out!_" (Gary)

I didn't pay Gary any mind ("_Hey! That's mean!"_ (Gary) and realized what Drew said: he can cure Glaceon in no time. I was so full of joy and excitement that I didn't think through what I was about to do next.

"Thank you thank you thank you hank you thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU!" I sang with joy as I hugged Drew as hard as I could, throwing my arms around him. Though, I'm pretty sure I didn't choke him to death because he was part vampire. Drew seemed to be thrown off by my sudden mood change, but laughed anyway before returning my hug. After I calmed down in a minute or two, I looked up at Drew and finally saw our position. I was backed up against the tree trunk and my arms were around his neck while his arms were around my waist. Drew removed his arms and a small part of me felt heartbroken. He then placed his hands gently on either side of my face, and he never broke eye contact once during that time. We leaned in closer and closer until our eyes automatically snapped shut. I could feel his lips almost on mine, and my brain thought, "_Yes, finally. Nobody can disturb us now._"

"Um...excuse me?" came a male voice.

Drew and I both jumped apart and yelled "WHAT?" We both were red in the face for two reasons: First, this was our THIRD time getting interrupted during our almost-kiss, and Second: THIS WAS OUR THIRD ALMOST-KISS!

We saw that the guy who had walked in on us was Mr. Brock who was looking a bit nervous. Yeah, you should be nervous when you walk in two people's privacy.

"Um...I really am sorry to ah...interrupt you, but we have a helicopter that will take you back to the main land, so if you'll follow me, I'll guide you to your seats. Oh and don't worry about your other friends, they're already onboard." With that said, Mr. Brock left us. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear that he said 'Why couldn't Flannery get them? Heck, why can't I have Flannery!'

"The N and White are inside huh?" Drew said to himself. I started to follow Mr. Brock when a strong hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me backwards into someone's body. God, this person had stone abs! Don't ask me why I thought so okay? Either way, I looked back to see Drew grinning mischievously at me, with an evil sparkle in his eyes. I promise you that my blush is reddening by the **nano**second.

"Um...Drew? This is going to be a déjà vu moment but...can you please let me go?"

"Um let me think about it...no."

"No?"

"No."

"Why?" I was getting scared by the millisecond. What if he has dark intentions? Well, then I'd have to test my powers as backup.

"Because," the evil glint returns. "We have some unfinished business." With that, Drew drags me away from the helicopter (which we somehow never noticed landing) and to a place behind the waterfall. It's cool how most waterfalls have a cave behind them.

"What unfinished bui-" I never got to finish because he kissed me. Just a small simple kiss on the lips. I was shocked at first, but then I found myself kissing him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his snaked around my waist, pulling us closer together. Suddenly we were falling backwards into the water. We broke apart and looked at each other. Then we started laughing.

I realized what all these mixed feelings finally were. All the Butterfree and Beautifly in my stomach, my face blushing and my weird thoughts all lead up to one solution:

**I have a crush on Drew Hayden.**

* * *

><p><strong>(In the helicopter)<strong>

"We'll be lifting off soon kids, just as the other two lovesick companions get on. Jeesh, I really need to return to the Pewter City Gym." Mr. Brock mumbled the last part to himself. N and White heard all of it and knew exactly who the 'lovesick companions', as Mr. Brock puts it, were.

"N, do you think-"

"Yes, yes I do. I'd swear my life upon it."

"Do you think that they'll get together?"

"Honestly, I have no clue. I mean, I've known Drew, and for him to fall for a girl this fast...impossible. I'd say that this more like a 'onetime thing' for Drew," _However, this is his 4__th__ try with the girl. _N thought to himself.

* * *

><p>But unknown to both of them, including the two outside in the waterfall mist, there are two shadows in the back of the helicopter.<p>

One was a guy who wanted to hold the girl of his dreams in his arms, even by force if necessary. The other was a girl who wanted the guy whom she called 'soul mate' to herself. And they both were gonna get them one way or the other.

"_Icicle and Ghastly, report._" Said a voice on their walkie-talkies

"_Situation under control_" says Icicle

"_And?_" Drawled the voice on the other side.

"_Target sighted_" said Ghastly, in a sort of lovesick voice.

"Good. Keep position. Over"

"Understood Boss. Over." They said simultaneously.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey what's up Mother Nature? Though sometimes I wonder for what purpose Mother Nature created us I mean, we're killing her! Anyway, this is by most my favourite chapter. Hope you enjoy it as much as I do! Review and tell me about any ideas you want to share or any improvements you want made or if any character is too OOC. Until next time folks!<strong>

**Forest-Rose**

**P.S: Listen to Sweden's song for Eurovision (which is an annual song contest in which every European country send a song to represent their country) called Euphoria by Loreen! It's great! Though, different people have different opinions! Happy Reading! Oh, and listening! :)**


	15. Girl Talk, Training andMy Guardian?

Chapter 15: Girl Talk, Training and...My Guardian?

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV<strong>

"Dawn!" I cried at the sight of my best friend. I engulfed her in an Ursaring hug before releasing her. She looked back at me, giddily if I may say so.

"So? How are you, but most importantly, what do you have?" Dawn asked me. We were told by Paul and Drew respectively not to mention anything with 'magic' or the 'mythical world' when in public.

"I'm good, but I don't know yet. How did your training with Paul go?" She just grinned in response.

"Come, let me show you," she grabbed my wrist and led me towards our cabin. When we were far enough from the other students, she stopped and turned to me.

She held out one hand and made circular motions with her pointer finger up at the sky. Soon, a small hurricane was flying around on the palm of her hand. My eyes widened at the sight.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"Oh, and that's not the best part," suddenly, she interlocked arms with me before we started levitating in the air.

"Whoa!" I screamed. We were actually flying in the air, **without **the help of Pokémon or an aeroplane. Dawn smiled at me before lowering me back onto the ground, while still flying around me.

"Come on May, it's time for some serious girl talk time," With that been said, she dragged me off to the meadow where we had first met the guys. Where I first met Drew. I rapidly shook my head. _ No May, you've got to stop thinking about it!_ I told myself. I looked back up to see Dawn looking at me worriedly.

"Is everything alright, May?"

"Of course! Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" I changed the topic, but I knew that she was going to know about it soon any way.

Dawn's face became neutral before she sighed and looked at me with an empty look. Something must have happened for Dawn to become like this, and then I mean something BIG. I sat next to her, waiting for her to continue.

"It's just...I found out something...about me. See, one day when Paul and I were training, we came across this peculiar cloud-shaped flower. I was going to plant it in one of the berry pots I brought with me so I could keep it in my room, but Paul told me not to touch it. But I kept insisting and finally he gave in and told me that he would see what it was first. He touched it and nothing happened, so he deemed it to be safe, but when I touched it..." Dawn broke off, her voice breaking at the end. I put my arms around her in comfort. "...then the flower became to glow, and then it transformed into this cute little fluffy bunny. A bunny that was as white as snow, a pure white. It opened its eyes and looked at me with its adorable sky blue eyes before smiling at me and jumping into my arms, while at the same time chanting 'Momma! Momma!' I have to admit, I was a little shocked, but exited at the same time. I know what you're thinking, and no, it's not the bunny that has upset me...but the information the bunny, oh, sorry, Will, had. When I asked him who he was, his smile slipped off his face and he looked into my eyes with sadness. He explained how I was a princess of a kingdom named Breeze Kingdom and that he was given to me as my birthday present for my 2nd birthday, but that on that very day the Kingdom was attacked by some unknown force. The King and Queen, my biological parents, had put me and Will into this escape pod which was sent to Earth, where the Queen's sister, my 'Mom' found me and raised me. But Will had been separated from me somehow and had transformed to his cloud state, which is a cloud flower, and would only open up if a member of the royal family touched him," Dawn broke down in sobs as I comforted her and tried to hide my own waterworks. "May, my real parents a-a-are d-d-d-e-ad, and my mom didn't even mention this-"

"Dawn," I shook her sternly. "No matter what, you are one of us. Whatever your past consisted of, doesn't matter; you're living in the present, and your Mom loves you with all her heart, don't you think that she'd be hurting about her sister's death too? I believe-no, I know that she didn't tell you about all this because she wanted to protect you from harm's way, away from those who attacked your kingdom,"

Dawn cried silently after that, probably knowing that what I said is true. We just sat there in silence. I knew that I had to do something to lighten the mood up, so I took a deep breath and said;

"Dawn, there's something I've gotta tell you. I don't know what this means myself, but I'm sure that you do; Drew and I sort of... um..."

"Kissed?" Dawn teased. I jerked back from her relevance.

"You knew?" I gasped. Dawn merely rolled her puffy eyes.

"Hey, this is me you're talking to. Paul said that I know how to read people's emotions, and yours at the moment are love, confused, sad, excited and shocked. Although I understand them, there is one I don't get: What's with the confusion?"

I closed my eyes and rested my back against the tree bark. "Well, Drew seems to be a nice guy, and he is sort of cute, but his attitude... do you think that he could be like Gary? Not a visible player, but a player at heart? That he likes to fool around?"

Dawn sucked in her breath, and that told me enough: She knew the answer. "You see, Paul and I chatted at night, and most of the time, we chatted about personalities and how people are, so on one occasion, we came to Drew. Paul asked me what my interpretation of Drew was, and I answered saying that I thought that Drew was a complex being because his emotions keep shifting, and that his actions mean something different to him than it does to others, that he is like a stagiest, always thinking two steps ahead of the enemy, but that he still had the right intentions. Paul told me that my analysis was good, but that I was missing bits and pieces. This is what he told me; about 120 years ago, Drew's behaviour and style changed completely because of some girl. He turned from his kind and naive self to what he is today because the girl taught him how to be 'naughty', and he fell for it, that is, until he found out that she was cheating on him. He became enraged and slaughtered the guy on the spot. Do keep in mind that he was still a vampulator 'k? So it took a few years for Ash, Gary, Paul and N calm him down, but his cocky attitude remained, and hints of his lost self-control returned when something triggered a flashback or memory of said girl. That was why Ash and the others were stunned that Drew slightly lost control when he was battling you on the meadow on the day we met them. Besides...I also learned something that I would never have guessed. I can't tell you since I didn't understand it myself, considering Paul used some Cygnasian word, but apparently, he likes to deceive people and then walk on top of them as if they didn't mean anything to him. I don't know if this answered your question May, but this is all I've got,"

I couldn't believe my ears. Drew? I thought that he told me everything there was about him, but nooo, there lies something beneath his calm and exterior mask. And to think that our kiss probably meant nothing to him since he must have kissed thousands of girls in the world throughout time and then break their hearts. But it meant something to me, the way electricity flowed between us, the way we made a connection, not to mention that that was my first kiss... How could he?

"But May, please don't jump to conclusions, he could have changed, I mean, I've seen the way he looks at you. He respects you."

"He **could **have changed, Dawn. _**Could **_have," I emphasized on 'could' to show that it was a 50-50 sort of thing. I exhaled and took another deep breath. We're not going anywhere.

Dawn picked the silence up as a way to change the topic. "Forget about it. Just focus on the present. Isn't that what you told me?" She smiled at me and I smiled sheepishly back. That was what I told her. I looked at my wrist watch and flipped. I'm running late. I promised Drew that we could start training by early afternoon, and it was reaching to be around 5:30. He's gonna kill me.

"Dawn, I'd love to stay and chat some more, but I'm really late for my training session with Drew," I spit out rapidly. I hardly even understood what I said myself, but Dawn is a fast speaker herself, so she understood every word of it.

"I can give you a lift to your destination," Dawn offered understandingly, and slightly regretfully. I'd bet my life on that she regretted telling me all those stuff about Drew.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver... just stick around the area though, in case Drew decides to murder me, then your really will be a lifesaver."

Dawn rolled her eyes before taking my hand, but before she could take off, a small fluffy bundle of white hopped into her arms. She giggled before introducing me to Will and then started flying us towards a small, hidden cove close to the meadow. Dawn dropped me off and flew away, and sure enough, there was a _very _angry Drew. I could practically see steam coming out of his ears.

"And _where _exactly have you been?" He thundered as he stomped over. I flinched at his tone and backed away uneasily.

"I-I-I-I-I wa-wa-was with D-d-d-awn," I stuttered. The look in his eyes was murderous. The phrase '_If looks could kill_' repeated itself in my mind.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was? I thought that you had been kidnapped! That you have gravely injured yourself! I didn't know what happened to you!" He punched an innocent nearby tree and sent it flying to who-knows-where.

I was crying by this point, but he didn't seem to notice. "I'm sorry," I whispered, chocking on the tears. Drew finally seemed to notice my tears and immediately calmed down. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose control like that," he breathed. '_Lose control like that_'. That reminded me of what Dawn told me about him losing control every time something reminded him of something from the past with the girl. I felt a twinge of jealousy as noticed how much he must have cared for that girl. Drew rubbed my back before releasing me. I wiped away my tears and just looked at him curiously. There was no way in hell that I would tell him what Dawn told me.

"Okay, let's start with simple fireballs, okay? First, hold your arms out, palms facing upwards." He did that and then closed his eyes. His eyebrows were slightly creased, as if he was concentrating on something. "Then, concentrate your energy flow to your palms. Basically, just imagine a fireball on each palm." Then out of nowhere, two fire balls appeared from his palms.

"Whoa," I moved forward to inspect the fireballs closer, and when I looked at Drew, he just looked at me surprised.

"What?" I asked, curious to what made him surprised.

Drew blinked before answering. "Nothing, just that last time I checked, you were afraid of fire, but now you're getting closer to it,"

I blinked too. That _is _a surprise. "I don't know. I just feel as if there is this flame inside my body that wants out, and seeing a living fireball up close seemed like a good way to start. Now it's my turn."

I put my arms out with palms facing up towards the sky and concentrated. Within seconds, two fireballs were in front of me. I grinned at my success, and Drew smiled.

"_Thank you, Mistress May, for letting me live again,_" whispered a voice that was warm and familiar.

"Who's there?" I asked out aloud. Drew whipped his head back at me in confusion.

"_Fear not, my child. I am the flame that exists inside you, the last remaining heir...I think... to the throne of Blaze. I had been assigned to protect you by your deceased parents, the king and queen of Blaze, though it was some time ago,_"

I looked around the area, looking for the source of the voice.

"May? May what is it?" Drew was right next to me, trying to catch my attention.

"Someone's talking to me... in my head,"

"What?"

"_Please do not be alarmed. If it comforts you, I shall take on my solid form and speak to you and your fellow friend, whoever he is,_"

Suddenly, a strong, white light appeared in front of us, and I shielded my eyes while put a secure, yet firm, arm around my waist. When the light subsided, I finally saw what, or rather, who it was. A small medium sized purple scaled dragon with bat-like wings appeared before us. It had two golden-orange horns on the top of its head and a small blade of hair (much like a miniature Mohawk) in the same colour. The tip of its tail was also in matching suite as it was armoured till the very tip. Its red-brown eyes looked at May as she stared back.

"Hello again, May. You might not remember me after that tragic accident of the past, but I'm Spyro (**A/N: Think of Spyro from Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure**) your guardian."

I don't know who he is, but some part of me already did, and was happy to see him again. "I think I recognize you from somewhere," I stated after a while.

"Of course you do," Spyro said, looking a little offended. "We were best friends when you were much younger. I would have been surprised if you didn't remember me."

I looked at him sceptically. His voice sounded much of a teenager's, but yet it had that 'elder' ring to it. "How old are you?"

Spyro rolled his eyes. "I don't age, so I don't know, but on Earth customs, I guess that I am about...16 years? I don't know. I don't age."

Wow. He doesn't age.

"What are yo doing here Spyro? I get it that your her guardian, but why appear now?" Drew asked, raising an eyebrow. For the first time, Spyro full acknowledged Drew, and when he did, his eyes grew large.

"Sir Drew, I didn't know you were here. Nice to know that May has been in safe hands while I was in stasis."

I was baffled. Sir Drew? They knew each other?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Time out here. What am I missing here?" I watched as the both of them shared a look. Drew's eyes seemed to plead Spyro not to say anything, while Spyro's were pleading Drew to let him tell. Finally, Drew sighed and answered:

"Well, you see, Spyro is a trusted dragon that has flow between two kingdoms, sort of like a messenger, like Hermes. Anyway, he used to fly between Blaze and...Emerald Isle. That's where I come in. I was the one he usually came to. When he wasn't with you, he would come over to me and tell me messages and play with me."

"But... why did he call you 'Sir' Drew?"

Drew sucked in a deep breath before spilling the beans he has for long kept hidden balanced. "Because I am the prince of Emerald Isle."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Whatcha think? I think that I might be going overboard with all this 'princeprincess' thingy, (it wasn't in my original plans either :D) In the next chapter, Misty and Leaf will join May and Dawn, but there will be a short time skip so that I can get on to the real deal. Here's a sneak peak!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 sneak peak:<strong>

"No way! You can control things with your mind?" May gasped, surprised by Leaf's ability.

"Ya know, I wasn't surprised when I was told that your power was water, Misty," Dawn yawned. Misty smirked before making a small whirlpool appear by Dawn's feet. Dawn squeaked and jumped out of the whirlpool...and right into Paul's arms.

"We're gonna be late for the class!" Misty yelled as the girls ran through the woods.

"And on the first day too!" Leaf wailed. May and Dawn rolled their eyes. Leaf was an A+ student, and to be late to class wasn't in her vocabulary.

"I'd like to introduce our seven new students. Would you please introduce yourselves?"

Ash, Gary, Paul and N glowered at the newcomers, but May couldn't help noticing that Drew's eyes were fixed on one sole being, and not out of hatred, but out of love.


	16. Disapproval

Chapter 16: Disapproval.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, I know that I don't usually make an appearance here, but I just wanted to tell DrewxMayxD not to do anything rash. By the way, I love all of your Reviews! :D<strong>

**Nobody's POV**

* * *

><p>Early next morning things between May and Drew had cooled considerably. After their encounter with Spyro and learning the truth about each other, May's and Drew's friendship has been slightly strained. They would nearly never make eye contact anymore, and exchanged very few words. This caused Dawn, and surprisingly, Paul to worry a bit, but Paul concluded that it would be straightened out soon and suggested that they should start working on Dawn's techniques. Just as Dawn and Paul prepared to take flight, a small hovercraft came overhead and paused. Suddenly, a wooden rope was thrown off the side of the hovercraft as Gary, As, Misty and Leaf descended from it.<p>

"Hiya guys!" Leaf exclaimed as Misty, May and Dawn had their first group hug in seemingly years.

"It's been way too long! Oh guess what! I'll tell you guys over a round of girl talk!" Misty gushed, which was unusual considering this was Misty. The girls looked at Misty as if she had grown a second head, but once she mentioned the words 'girl talk', both May and Dawn flinched visibly. Leaf and Misty noticed and instantly began worrying for their friends.

"Are you okay?" Leaf asked as she and Misty stepped closer to May and Dawn. Dawn nodded stiffly while May didn't make any movements. Misty asked them if they were sure or if they should go somewhere more private and talk. By this time, the guys heard the anxiousness in the two girls' voices and trotted over to see what was wrong.

"Hey, everything alright here, girls?" Ash asked.

Misty opened her mouth to speak, but before any words came out, May drowned her words with her own. "Of course it is, we were just... ah...um..."

"...gossiping!" Dawn jumped in. May shot her a grateful look before looking back the group.

"_Seriously? You gossip May?_" (Drew)

May jolted as she heard Drew's voice and turned to glare at him.

"Get out of my head!" She shrieked. Drew merrily smirked in response, ignoring her command.

"_Don't you sound happy? What happened?_" (Drew)

May didn't back down on her glaring either.

"_Nothing that you would care about!_" (May)

"_Really now? Now why does that sound like a challenge?_" (Drew)

"_Because everything is a challenge to you!_" (May)

"_And I conquer them all, proving that I can take on any challenge given to me. If life sends lemons my way, then I'll make them cry into lemonade._" (Drew)

"_Isn't the term 'if life gives you lemons, you make lemonade?_" (May)

"_True, but I enhanced it my way._" (Drew)

May blocked him out of her thoughts as she finally noticed that the others weren't there with them anymore. '_They must have left,_' May thought to herself, efficiently blocking Drew out of her thoughts, or anybody else for that matter. She gave him one more glance before leaving in the general direction of their cabins. Suddenly, a dark figure landed in front of her. She gave a short scream before she cooled down when she saw that it was only Spyro.

"Is something wrong, May?" Spyro asked curiously, giving the forest a quick sweep.

"No, no Spyro. You just scared me, that's all," May panted. Then May focused back on to Spyro. "Why did you land? Did you get tired?"

"Tired, is not in my vocabulary. Besides, I feel a bad omen drifting over the area, so I thought that I'd better have an eye on you. Besides, Will returned to Dawn." May nodded back at him before she saw the others. The girls seemed to be laughing about something while the Gary looked at Leaf in annoyance and Ash joined the girls with their laughter. Though nobody saw it, even Paul had a tiniest of smirks dangling on his lips.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" May asked the girls as she walked up to them. Leaf stepped up to May and tried to formulate some sort of oral answer, but kept breaking down into tears as she continued to laugh. Gary just became even redder by that.

Ash walked over and said; "Leaf was explaining about her time in the cave of how she discovered her psychic powers and Gary who kept on flirting with her and other girls. Just then, Gary decided to cite a quote from who-knows-where, probably one from his grandfather, Professor Oak, who was a Pokémon professor as well as a poet in his time. Anyway, Leaf finally exploded as she used her psychic powers to bash Gary against a tree. He hit the tree, and fell down, along with dozens of Kakuna. As Gary quickly regained consciousness, the Kakuna glared angrily at him before evolving into Beedrill and chasing him! Then out of nowhere, a large boulder detached itself from the cave wall and rolled after Gary. So then, Gary had a swarm of Beedril and a giant boulder after him. Then, he slipped in some mud and had accidently sent some mud flying towards the untouchables. So yeah, the jocks ran after Gary because he got their girlfriends dirty and the high-class girls started to throw their high heels at him. So basically, everyone at camp climbed onboard Gary's diva train."

"Hey! Those high heels hurt... only a bit since I'm a vampulator...but still! Who knew that they would be so sharp..." Gary muttered the last part to himself, though it was heard by everyone.

"That reminds me..." Dawn turned to look at Misty as she spoke. "...what is your power Misty?" Misty looked smug as she held up her head, acting very proud.

Misty cleared her throat. "Well, if you must know, I got a very interesting, yet cool and passionate power. A power that can only be regained by the swiftest swimmers and aqua folk, a power that-"

"Your power is water, isn't it?" Dawn stated bluntly, her eyes half closed as she sweat dropped. Dawn straightened up and crossed her arms across her chest. "Oh well, C'est la vie, guess that some of us just have some really obvious powers, right Mist? I mean, it sort of was obvious that you'd get water power, seeing as that people called you a mermaid when we were small,"

"Oh...about that... you have no idea how right you are. See, Ash and I ran, no, swam into this... baby seal that claimed to be my humble pet named Zeo, and that I was some sort of mermaid-princess. Freaky, but cool. And that was all I got to know before _someone_ dragged me away complaining about that he was hungry and that the seal was creeping him out. I also heard about the seal referring that certain someone as the Guardian of Sparx. Anything you wanna say, Ash?" Misty turned to glare at Ash as soon as she noticed that he was trying to escape. Drew, N (**You didn't forget N and White, did you?**), Gary and Paul just shook their heads, knowing what was coming up.

"Umm...I'm not exactly 'pals' with the Aqua region right now. I know, **shocking **isn't it?"

Misty looked at him incredulously. "okay, but what about the 'Guardian of Sparx' part?"

Ash was sweating now, and if you looked carefully, you would see that electricity coursed through each bead, and that Ash was giving off a weak electric pulse.

"U-u-u-m... I'm probably the last remaining Guardian of Sparx, in other words...the last keeper, or heir as you call it, to the region called Sparx, which is my homeland; the electric region."

Everyone, excluding the guys, stared at Ash in amazement.

"Wow, there's a lot of blue blooded people here, huh?" Leaf stated with a small smirk.

Dawn's previous smirk returned as she remembered something. "But still Misty, bet you can't win against me in a elemental fight," she teased. Misty simply aimed one of her palms at Dawn's feet, where a ferocious whirlpool opened up. Dawn squeaked and jumped, using her power to levitate up in the air for a second before falling down...right into Paul's arms. There was an awkward silence as the constant rumbling of the whirlpool in the background. Paul snapped out of it fast as he dumped her out of his arms.

"Don't touch me, troublesome," he snarled. Dawn rolled her eyes. _Back to the cold-hearted Paul, are we? _She thought.

They continued chatting among themselves until Leaf abruptly paled and started freaking out.

"Leaf?" May asked as she went to stand beside her best friend. Gary strode to her side and put a reassuring arm around her; Leaf barely noticed.

"What's today's date?" She asked anxiously, her eyes as bug as saucers.

Gary took this as his queue to say something. "Why, today's date would be you and I, as in; we're going on a date at the beach!"

Leaf smacked his head and shook her head, trying desperately to tell herself that she must be wrong with her observation.

"What's wrong Leaf? Please, tell us!" The girls pleaded simultaneously.

Leaf looked up at the girls she called sisters and said in a strained voice: "Isn't it the first day of school today?"

* * *

><p>The gang barged into their classroom just as the bell rang. The chatting in the room stopped as everyone stared at the newcomers. Their soon-to-be mentor entered class with a huge smile. He had short, wavy, slightly wild, light auburn hair and peach complexion. He wore a green, designers fitted sweater with a white shirt underneath, along with a black belt with a star-shaped buckle on red jeans with black and green stripes and matching shoes.<p>

"Hello class, please, if you would kindly take a seat, I shall begin. My name is Burgh, and I'm from Castelia City from the Unova Region, the gymleader from there, if you must know. Please don't bother with the 'sir' and 'mister' okay? So, I'm your mentor till you graduate and before we start class I'd like to say something more. You must be wondering why **Gymleaders **from across the globe have travelled so far just to teach you. So I'll just tell you that we are honoured guests of Soledad, Cynthia, Lance, Wallace and Alder. I believe that they too shall teach here. I'm sure that the most of you have already met Soledad at the opening ceremony. So shall we get started?"

The gang seated themselves at the far back row, away from the other students. This is how they're seated: Drew is sitting farthest to the left. On his left is the wall and to his right is May, who has Gary to her right. Next to Gary is, surprisingly, Leaf and on the other side of Leaf is Misty and Misty is on Ash's left. N is next to Ash and White is on N's right hand side, and Dawn is on White's right side and to the farthermost left is Paul, whose only company is Dawn. In other words:

Drew-May-Gary-Leaf-Misty-Ash-N-White-Dawn-Paul.

Burgh turned to face the white board when a soft knock interrupted his teaching. Burgh's face lit up as he remembered who it must be.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention that we'll be having some new students join us. You guys can come in now and introduce yourselves. Class, I want you guys to introduce yourselves after they have okay?"

The students stepped in and the class became so silent that you could her one's heart beating.

First one in was a guy in a Cacturne costume and long flowing purple hair. He walked as if he was on a catwalk and had a sweet smile on his face...or so people thought.

Next out was a girl with golden hair and sparkling stormy grey eyes and cherry lips. She was wearing a pink tank top and jean miniskirt, making the guys (the human ones, not the vampulators) ogle at her figure.

Following her was a guy with shaggy, dirty blond hair (though, you could easily tell that it was dyed blond from its original colour of brown) and dark green eyes, almost black. He wore a white polo with two large blue stripes going across his chest, along with matching white pants which were laced with a blue border at the edges. And to complete the set, he had a captain's hat plopped down on his head.

The guy at his tail had messy auburn hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a dark blue Velcro shirt and white baggy pants.

Next in line was another girl, and she had long auburn hair that are tied in two rough pigtails at the back of her head and a green barrette. She had a black tank top underneath a pink one and wore blue jeans and a tan satchel was strapped across her body.

A boy with seemingly white hair and butterscotch eyes walked in. Her had a green bandana and was clad in a simple orange shirt and black shorts.

A guy with midnight green hair and black eyes followed in, pushing his spec further up his nose. He had a lime green shirt and a dark green vest over it, matching well with his beige shorts.

Second to last is a girl with curly peach hair that was up in two pigtails using lilac ribbons. She had red eyes and a beautiful complexion. She was currently wearing a blue summer dress with a white cardigan which tied together using a large lilac bow.

Last of all was a girl with short, red hair and azure eyes. She was wearing a gorgeous yellow sundress and matching flip-flops.

They all looked as if they could be movie stars, and half the class were drooling at their feet. Sure, the girls gave a small shriek when Gary, Drew, Ash, N and Paul stepped into the room, but this? This was something totally different. It was as if they had been charmed or something. At least, that was what May thought.

Burgh cleared his throat once more before motioning the new students to introduce themselves. They were going in the order they first entered.

"Hello dears, my name is Harley Quinn, your best friend!" He gave a small kiss towards the class, making the back row cringe while the rest of the class sighed.

"Hiya! Name's Cornelia, and don't you forget it!" She combed her hand through her golden hair and the guys in the class (excluding the vampulators) wolf whistled.

"Ahoy, I'm Sean, the captain of your ship to the future,"

"Rudy, former gym leader of Trovita Gym in the Orange Islands"

"La la la! I just sand my name, Melody! Music to your ears, no?"

"Yo," the seemingly-white-haired guy saluted with two fingers. "Cool kid here, otherwise known as the one and only, Brendan."

"My calculations tell me that you seriously need my help. Conway, at your service."

"I'm a descendent to a goddess named Aphrodite, so my beauty is all natural. If you must know, I'm Ursula."

"And finally, I'm Brianna," She gave a small wink at the class.

The back row was totally blown...at least...the guys were. Gary, Ash and Paul were seething; glaring at Sean, Rudy and Conway respectively. They had a really bad history with each other. The girls just looked confused at what was happening. They were actually really surprised, and scared, by N's reaction to the guy name Harley; N was glaring at him with hate so string that you just might go six feet under.

Curious, May looked over at Drew, and was stunned to see him smiling and staring at the girl named Brianna. Jealousy started to boil up in May, but she quickly simmered it by thinking '_Well, Drew kissed me, right? That has to mean something..._'

"Class, please introduce yourselves,"

The class took turns to introduce themselves by going row by row. When they finally came to the back row, things started heating up.

Paul didn't even bother to stand up when it was his turn.

"Paul Shinji. Veilstone City. Pokémon Trainer. Beat the Sinnoh and Johto League. Master degree in Martial Arts." He stated bluntly, his voice erased of any emotion. Dawn raised an eyebrow at him.

'_Strange. Paul, you okay? You sounded a bit too harsh, don't you think?_' (Dawn)

'_Stay out of it, Troublesome. Just...stay out of it. Best that way._' (Paul)

Dawn rose with a bright smile. "Hello, my name is Dawn Berlitz and I'm from Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh. My mom's name is Johanna and I'm an only child. I am a coordinator and have achieved a Ribbon Cup from Sinnoh. I may not look like it, but I'm actually a good hacker, not to mention that I have a Master's degree in fashion and design."

As she sat down, White rose up. "White Blake. I'm Nuvema Town located on Unova. I live with my mom and twin brother, Black. I just defeated the Unova Tag Team League (**Ok, I just made that up k?**) which obviously means that I'm a trainer."

The mixture of emotions raging through N never ceased, so when he spoke, he sounded almost exactly like Paul.

"I'm N Harmonia, I'm from Unova. I am a Pokémon trainer and I have also just recently defeated the Unova Tag Team League. I know how to communicate and understand with Pokémon and creatures alike."

"Ash Ketchum. I'm from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region. I am aiming to be a Pokémon master and I have defeated the Orange League and Battle Frontier. I live with my mom Delia and my best pal is Pikachu. I have a Master's degree in...cooking...and engineering" the whole room was silent. Ash's tone was hoarse and strained, as if he forced himself to say it.

"Misty Waterflower at your service! I am one of the Gym Leaders of Cerulean City in the Kanto region. I live with my three sisters, the Sensational Sisters. I am training to become a water Pokémon master. One of my best pals is Togepi, along with all my other water types. Togepi is the only Pokémon I have that isn't a water type. Anyway, I have a Master's degree in anything water related and in mechanics."

"Leaf Greene. My origin is...unknown since I am living with my grandparents in Cianwood City in Johto. I am a trainer and I have a Master's degree in Psychology."

"My name's Gary Oak. From Pallet Town, a trainer, have defeated the Kanto and Hoenn League. I have a Master's degree in welding, mechanics and biomechanics." Gary so fast that almost nobody understood him, but the new company sure did.

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV<strong>

Ok? Is it just me, or are the guys out of character today? Weird. Gary sitting down was my queue to stand up. I gulped as I looked eye to eye with the newcomers. For some reason, I was afraid of... what's his name? Brendan? Either way, he was creeping me out by the way he was looking at me.

"My name is May Oakley Maple. I'm from Petalburg City in Hoenn. I live with my mom Caroline, dad Norman and little brother Max. My dad is the Petalburg Gymleader _and _a Battle Frontier. I am a coordinator with Ribbon Cups from Hoenn, Johto and Kanto. I have a Master's degree in Arts and Archery. Pleased to meet you all," I smiled. I sat back down the smile still on my face. I sneaked a peak at Drew and my smile faltered a bit. He was staring intently at the girl named Brianna. Could he like her? May shook the thought away from her mind before listening to what Burgh had to say...

~Time Skip: To the end of the lesson~

I sighed as I gathered up my stuff to leave; Misty, Leaf and Dawn followed my example. I noticed how the guys were still keeping an eye on the new students, especially the guys, keeping themselves between them and us girls. Heck, even Paul stood by Dawn, and you gotta admit that that is surprising. Ash is talking to Misty, but I could easily see that that was an act.

"Hey May? Ya coming?" Leaf waved her hand in front of me.

"Yeah... I guess I am..." I looked at Drew once more, and I could not believe it. Drew was talking to the Brianna girl while she was sitting on his desk, twirling her hair flirtatiously. Anger boiled up inside me as I stormed over to her. How dare she! I don't know where that kiss left us, but let me tell you one thing: someone is going to get hurt.

"No! May, don't!" I heard Gary shout faintly at me. I ignored him and continued on my way. I poked Drew's shoulder and he turned his head to look at me.

"Oh, hi May. Brianna, I want you to meet a friend of mine. May, meet Brianna, my-"

"girlfriend," Brianna cut in, smirking. Drew looked up at her and blinked, slightly confused. I stumbled back upon that news, away from Drew.

"What?" I managed to rasp.

"You heard me," Brianna said cockily. Drew looked up at Brianna, yet again confused.

"Wait, when did that happen?" Drew questioned. I exhaled a sigh of relief. She was just getting on my nerves. Brianna looked back at Drew with bewildered eyes, raising an eyebrow.

"Drew, honey, remember all those eons ago? I'd rather explain what happened in a more... convenient... room." Brianna gave a small glare in my direction. I could see that Drew was hesitant, but nodded regardless.

I was just about to say something when Burgh came up to us. "May? I've looked at your grades from your previous school, and let me say, you have some artistic grades! I think that you should try for advanced placement, along with Drew, Paul, Gary, N and Leaf." I smiled at Burgh and instantly felt my happiness bubble up inside me again. My mom would be so proud. "Speaking of which..." he turned to White and N, "Hello again! It's been quite a while, no? I wasn't expecting to see you two here. So White, how's Black doing?" They chatted for a while during which I was daydreaming about getting top marks. Hold on, I distinctly remember getting a horrible score on one of my subjects... Burgh looked at me again and said, "May, you have top marks in every subject...but math." Yep. I knew that it was too good to be true. Burgh must have noticed the change my chagrin 'cause he quickly added, "but not to worry, I can hook you up with a tutor, one that is like a master at it. What do you say, May?"

"Yes! Of course! I mean, yes please, Burgh," I bit my tongue. Even if he acts more like a friend than a teacher, he still is a teacher.

Burgh smiled warmly at me. "Great! Now for the tutor..." Burgh turned towards Drew and Brianna... _No! Please! It can't be him! _Drew looked at me and smirked.

'_Why December? I don't bite...much...' _(Drew)

'_STAY OUT OF MY MIND!_' (May)

"I'd be happy to tutor her, Burgh," said a voice from the door. We all turned to see that the guy named Brendan leaning on the door frame. Is it just me, or is Drew glaring murderously at Brendan?

"Oh, thank you for the offer, Brendan, but Drew here has already offered... maybe you could help Brianna though?" Burgh said sheepishly.

Brendan glared at Drew, and Drew glared back. Ok, what am I missing here?

"Leave her be, Brendan. If you want to date a girl, just ask her," Sean appeared beside Brendan. He looked over the room, but his gaze abruptly stopped by Leaf. He smirked knowingly at Leaf, making Leaf cringe slightly under his gaze. Gary noticed this and stepped in between them, shielding Leaf from his gaze and returning a burning look of his own.

Hold on... I've seen this guy before... let's see... Sean+ something to do with Leaf=... I thought about it for a while before the truth came crashing down on me. I stared disbelievingly at Sean for who knows how long, and I think that that made him uncomfortable. Good. He should be. No one messes with my friends and gets away with it. A dark aura surrounded me as I glared at Sean with pure hate. The others looked at me with a frightened look on their faces.

N stepped in and said calmly, "Hey, why don't we go outside? It is a wonderful day, after all,"

* * *

><p>We all walked through the corridors in a hurried manner, so we were outside in a matter of seconds. We walked away from the school and into the woods. We came to a small clearing and stopped. I could see Spyro resting in one of the trees, along with Will.<p>

I turned to face Sean and glared at him with spite.

"You. How dare you show your face! You do realize that I will have to kill you for what you did, right?" I said with a bone chilling voice. You heard her people, happy-go-lucky May has left the station and the dark side has taken over.

I stalked over to him and was ready to attack him with my fists until Gary, Ash, Paul, Drew and N grabbed hold on me, looking at me as if I was crazy, I have to admit, to get **Paul **to show some emotion is definitely an accomplishment. Sean simply smirked.

"Well, well, well. Looks like little Maybella still lives in the past. Whatcha gonna do, huh? As I remember, you couldn't pack a punch-whoa!" I managed to free one of my hands and aim a giant fire ball at him. I shook the guys off me and continued to shower him in flames, though I was careful not to hurt the forest. Spyro stared at me, shocked. I looked at him shamefully.

"What the heck! You can't be an elemental!" Sean exclaimed as he made a wall of mud and concrete, dispersing my last fireball. My eyes widen as I realized what I had done. I had just attacked somebody with my powers in blind rage. Oh oh. I'm going to get beat by N and Drew. I dropped down to me knees and hands, panting. God, that took a lot of energy from me.

I looked up and saw that he, along with Brianna were aiming attacks at me. Sean fired speared mud bombs at me while Brianna released Hade's Grave on me. I just sat there, too petrified to move. I could already see my life flash before my eyes. Then, just as it was going to make impact, something came in front of me and created a fiery shield, evaporating the attacks as if they were nothing. Spyro landed protectively in front of me and growled at the opposing team.

I heard three pairs of feet shuffling towards me, and I didn't need to turn around to know who they were. But all I could hear was a muffled sound coming from them. I started to feel light headed and started to sway. Even throughout that, one voice rang louder than the others... Drew.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe... it seems like I have a lot of explaining to do, right?<strong>

**Dawn: You think!**

**In my defence, I had already finished writing this, I just forgot to put it up on fanfiction... but that is not an excuse... *hangs head down low***

**But now you know all the characters of the story...or do you? **

**No promises on when the next one will be up... I have to think about how it's gonna play out. Either way, see you next time! Oh, and I'd like to thank all my reviewers from the bottom of my heart for all your kind and inspiring words! Keep it up! **

**Forest-Rose**


	17. Misguided

**Chapter 17: Misguided**

**Nobody's POV**

After the small 'confrontation', there was a cloud burst so severe that raindrops started to leak through the roof. The Principle ushered all the students back to their dormitories, saying that this was no condition for studying, and the student gladly followed her advice. Though, nobody noticed a certain group leave the school grounds earlier than the rest...

* * *

><p>"That was brilliant, Misty! I had no idea that you could combine powers!" Dawn exclaimed as she gave the girls a quick ride to their side of the cottage using her air powers. You see, the cloud burst wasn't 'coincidental', but it was Misty's and Dawn's doing. By combining their powers together, water and wind, they managed to brew a massive thunder storm that should last a few days.<p>

"Guys, you can complement each other later. May's first priority right now," Leaf said sadly, looking down at the lifeless girl in her and White's arms. Speaking of White, she was calm, which surprised the others to a degree. Apparently, N had told her about their world a while ago, considering they were best friends now.

The girls swooped down through the trees as they spotted their cottage, a strong gust of wind following them. They landed on the pebbled pathway just as a purple creature started to circle above them. Leaf took in Spyro's state as he circled them anxiously and frowned sympathetically at him. She sighed and hung her head low.

"Guys, if we don't hurry up soon, I'm afraid that Spyro will go on a rampage..." The girls nodded in understanding and carried May into their cottage.

"Set her down on the sofa over there," Dawn instructed, pointing over to the large sofa that was located underneath one of the many Pokémon paintings in the house, facing the glass wall that looks out towards the forest.

They set May down on the sofa and brainstorm for their next plan of action.

Misty had a suggestion right away. "Let's fly back home and ask her parents what to do. They have a right to know..."

"But Misty," Leaf argued. "How would we explain why May is in the state she is in? Besides, maybe we should just take her to the school nurse-"

"And what would we tell her, huh Leafy?" Dawn butted in. "Maybe we should consult N about this, since he is the 'leader' of the coven,"

"I'd say that you all are wrong," a serious voice said from the entrance. The girls turned to see Spyro and Will walk into the room.

"He's right," Will supported, "We should probably just let her rest."

"Are you sure?" Dawn asked, worriedly. Will nodded and jumped into her open arms.

"You see..." Spyro said as he came closer to observe May, "May just drained her powers. It happens sometimes when you are using a spell with the wrong intentions. Everybody who has a power, especially elementals, also obtain a certain emotion along with it. For example..." Spyro turned to look at Misty. "You are the Keeper of Water; therefore, your emotion is calm. Before you say anything, Miss Waterflower, keep in mind that for some of these emotions, you might not have them at the moment, but you must achieve them. So in your case, Miss Waterflower, you need to learn how to calm down and act calm; not to make rash decisions, in other words."

"Miss Greene, you are psychic, and as you are well aware, you know how to cope and respond to other's emotions... But on the other hand, you'll have to learn how to predict the other's moves and thoughts as well."

"Miss Berlitz... you are the Guardian of Air, so you, as your people call it, flow with the wind. Meaning, that you go along with whatever is going on, but that's where you need to change. Being an air manipulator means that **you **take control of the situation and make the winds listen to you and you alone. "

"Miss Blake, you might not have any significant power, but trust me when I say this; the stars have been watching you very closely. Fate and Destiny have been discussing your future, because you were never born to be normal. You will always standout from the crowd, like a cat among pigeons." White smiles at Spyro with a warm, hearted smile.

"Spyro, I have two questions; first, why do you regard us as 'Miss', but regard May as 'May'? Second, what about May's emotional element?" Dawn asks, twirling a strand of blue hair between her fingers.

"I regard May as May because when she was younger, she fussed about how she detested being royal since everybody would put their lives on the line for their princess. So, one day, she basically ordered me to call her 'May' instead of 'Miss Maple'. May's emotion is simple, yet strong. She already has nailed down the passion part, and she knows when and how to control her anger...at some point. But the obstacle in her way is something far much greater than the universe itself: Love."

"But Spyro," Misty argued, "May already has love. She loves us and we love her. Her Pokémon reflect her love to them, and people just love her in general,"

Spyro raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that? What about Prince Hayden? Or Miss Dixon, who goes by the name of Brianna?"

"Uh...I'm not sure how to answer that..." Misty whispered to herself. "Wait, did you say _**Prince **_Hayden? Drew's a prince? What is this world turning into?"

Spyro shook his head. "No, you can't. Nobody by May can. Love is something that you have to manage independently, so unfortunately, none of us can help May with her emotion," Spyro explained, ignoring Misty's outburst about Drew.

"That's okay, Spyro. I can do it...if I can figure it out myself..." said a groggy voice from the sofa. May sat up and stretched. Unbeknownst to them, May had been awake from the moment Spyro walked through the door.

"MAY!" All the three friends chimed. They ran over to her and gobbled her up in a giant group hug. May laughed out freely and returned the hugs.

Almost at once was she bombarded with questions. "Are you alright?" "Are you hurt?" "What happened?" "Why'd you attack him?" "How do you feel?"

A vein popped out on May's head. "QUIET!" May yelled, crossing her arms. "Now, I feel great, no, I'm not hurt, and I attacked that no good dirt bag because he's...okay, you guys have to believe me, alright? I'm telling the truth!" The girls urged May to continue, so she did; "Before I continue, does the name 'Sean' ring a bell?"

A question mark formed above their heads. "What does us knowing the name 'Sean' have to do with any of this?" Dawn asked.

"Just answer, okay?"

Nobody dared to speak up, that is, until Leaf stepped up. "I do," she whispered, so softly that everybody had to strain their ears to hear.

Abruptly, as if it were a chain reaction, realization struck Misty and Dawn like a Thunderbolt attack. "No way..." they growled simultaneously. White, on the other hand, was still confused, though she was ignored for the time being.

May just nodded sadly. "Yeah," she chuckled nervously, "now you see why I attacked him, even though it might have been a little too rash, but still."

"I'M GUNNA CRUSH THAT CREEP! NO ONE HARMS ONE OF US AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! YOU HEAR ME? I SWEAR THAT I WILL KILL YOU SEAN! SOMEDAY I'LL SHOW YOU THAT..." Misty kept on rambling angrily while the rest of the gang sweat dropped. And she her emotion is calmness? Please.

Leaf zoned out, seeing some images and keywords from that fateful day so many years ago...

_...__Sean got expelled from the school for his act... He was in pure rage. You guys heard the saying 'if looks could kill' right? That's what his was like. His face seemed to say 'Leaf, I'll find you one day and kill you the next,'... But I couldn't help thinking about what misty said about that Sean will try to find me again and kill me... __**(Take the chapter: Childhood Flashback: Leaf, as reference :D)**_

Shortly after that was she thrown into a dizzy spell and fainted.

"LEAF!" The girls cried as they helped her onto the sofa.

* * *

><p>It has been an hour, and Leaf shows no plan of waking up any time soon. May takes a peek at the watch on her wrist and flips. She was supposed to be at Drew's place 10 minutes ago for her tutoring. She still can't believe that her rotten luck got her into this mess. May groaned and stood up, stretching her sore limbs.<p>

Dawn took notice of this and asked; "Where are you going?"

May walked over to the coat rack and pulled on a raincoat. "I have to get to the guys' place for my tutoring with Drew," May growled the last three words and stormed out of the cottage, only to reappear on the porch next door.

May didn't even bother knocking on the front door; instead, she just barged right in and started towards the stairs. The guys' dormitory was designed a lot differently than the girls'. As soon as you enter the cottage, you see the huge common room decorated with simple, yet elegant, furniture. There are 5 sets of stairwells that branched to a room each, each room decorated with one of the guys' initials, like Drew's room had a huge, sparkly green 'D' that sat on a shiny silver star on it. It was Drew's stairway that May was walking towards.

A blurry shape took form of her, hindering her. May shrieked and swatted at the figure in front of her.

"May! What the heck are you doing here?" Gary exclaimed, panic lightly laced in his voice. May slapped his over-gelled-hair and tried to calm down from the scare.

"God Gary, don't do that! Drew has some explaining to do-"

"WHAT? How did you find out?" Gary yelled, making May jump back in surprise.

May gave Gary a weird look. "Um, in case you forgot, Drew's my math tutor...no matter how much he wasn't..." she grumbled to herself.

Gary relaxed a bit, but the stiffness was still there. "Uh, yeah, of course. Um, uh, it's not a good, ah, time right now. See ya, um, tomorrow?" Gary spoke quickly, guiding her towards the door. This got May suspicious. She ducked underneath Gary's arm and sprinted up the stairs and neared Drew's door.

"No! May!" Gary cried out from the common room. May stopped right outside Drew's door. She put her hand on the doorknob, but froze when she heard a moaning noise come from behind the door. Shocked, May slowly opened the door, instead of barging right in as she had initially planned. What she saw next ripped her soul out.

There, on Drew's green silk sheeted bed, lay Drew with Brianna straddling his waist. They were in an intense kiss, from the looks of it, and were gradually heating up since Brianna guided her hands underneath his shirt.

May gave out a chocked gasp, stumbling backwards as she did so. Unfortunately, Roselia was climbing up the stairs to Drew's room at the same moment, returning from wherever it had been.

"Rose?" / _May? _Roselia cooed, confused to why its master's 'girlfriend' was looking so shocked. May grabbed onto the handrails, trying to regain control. Roselia ran the rest of the way up and took a peek in to its master's room. Roselia, also being shocked, was furious.

"ROSELIA? ROSE ROSE LIA? LI ROSE?" / _Drew? What is going on here? How dare you? _

Drew and Brianna broke apart, now noticing their audience. When Drew spotted May, his face fell dramatically, changing between shock, grief, disbelief and guilt. Brianna, on the other hand, couldn't care less as she smirked at May.

"Ab Ab Sol?" / _What's going on here? _Absol intervened, appearing from his spot in the corner where his comfy Pokémon bed was located, along with Roselia's.

"**Rose, Roselia?**" / _Absol honey, what's wrong? _Came the faked concerned voice of another Roselia, which obviously belonged to Brianna.

Drew's Roselia froze. _Did that Roselia just call Absol 'honey'? _Roselia asked herself.

"Absol Absol. Sol Ab Ab **Sol**." / _Nothing Rosie. Just my master's annoying Roselia and his __**friend**__, _Absol said casually, stressing the word 'friend'. **Roselia (okay, from now on, I'll address Drew's Roselia as '**Roselia**' and Brianna's as 'Roselia', 'k?) **snickered.

May just stood there, looking at Drew with damaged eyes. She just heard every word Absol said. She doesn't know why, but she's always been able to understand what Pokémon say.

"May-" Drew began.

May put up a hand to stop him. "Stop, Drew. I understand. Dawn explained everything. That you just like toying with other people's emotions for your own benefit," she choked out, trying really hard not to cry. A quick flashback of how she and Drew made up on Mt. Magi, how they kissed and his understanding...just vanished into thin air. "I'm glad that you found...true love..." May said 'true love' with a distant voice, her gut feeling telling her that this definitely wasn't true love, but she shook that feeling off. "I wasn't anything special to you anyways, right? ...Just an acquaintance...nothing more. I'll-I'll come back tomorrow, no, better yet, I think I might take up on Brendan's offer. That way, you two can love each other till your heart's content."

May turned to leave, but a grip on her wrist stopped her from doing so. She didn't need to turn around to know that it was Drew.

"May, let me explain-"

May turned around, her hurt turning into fury. "Explain what Drew? That you lied to me? That," she gulped, "I don't mean anything to you? Maybe," She took a sharp intake of breath, feeling the tears rolling down in beads onto her chin, "this was all a game to you, but not for me alright? You stole my first kiss, a kiss that I've been saving up for my 'special one'. And for one crazy, stupid second, I might have considered you to be it, but I guess I was dead wrong, right?" May dead panned, "I'm not something that you can use and then toss away, Drew, keep that in mind," and with that been said, she stormed out the room, Roselia following closely at her heals. She felt betrayed; She felt Misguided.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry for not updating in like FOREVER! But I was working on my new fanfiction about Transformers Prime called 'The Final Destination', though; it's not out yet officially. Here's a brief summary:<strong>

We've heard stories about Jack having a Twin sister or an older sister, but what if Raf's older sister became involved? Rose Esquivel follows the life of the Autobots and a certain Decepticon. She has already won the heart of Bumblebee and, surprisingly, Optimus Prime himself. What's more, she's befriended someone behind enemy lines! This is the story of **The Final Destination**.

If any of you are TransFans, please don't be shy to read 'em when they come out! Happy reading! :D

Forest-Rose


	18. Aftershock and a New Tutor!

**Chapter 18: Aftershock and a New Tutor!**

**Nobody POV**

Back at the Girls' cottage, things were starting to calm down; Misty and Spyro were chatting about the different kinds of elementals and powers while Dawn and Leaf were lounging about on the comfy sofas, Will sleeping on Dawn's lap in his 'bunny form' , as Dawn calls it.

_**BANG!**_

The loud slam of the front door echoed throughout the cabin, startling everyone inside. It even startled the Pokémon inside their pokeballs enough for them to force themselves out of their capsules. All heads turned to see a blur of red dash up the stairs, along with a small blob of green, red and blue. It wasn't long before they heard soft sobs coming from their joined bedroom. The girls downstairs nodded at each other and slowly and calmly walked towards the stairs.

May was sprawled all over her bed, her face buried into her rose pillow. Silent tears leaked down her pale face, involuntary gasps escaping every now and then. She didn't hear the others coming up the stairs yet, but she knew that they were on their way.

"Roselia? Ros?"_/May? May I join you? _Roselia asked broken heartedly. May looked up from her pillow to see the small Pokémon standing beside her bed, looking rather deflated. May didn't think twice about scooping Roselia and hugging it close to her.

"Sorry, I must look like a mess," May croaked, wiping her tears, only to get new ones replacing them.

Roselia shook its head, shedding a few tears of its own. "Lia Li Rosel Rose." _/You're not the only one. _May looked up and studied Roselia, noticing the tear tracks on Roselia's face as well.

"Roselia? Is something wrong? Why are you crying?" May asked, astonished.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to May and Roselia, the others had frozen in their tracks and were listening intently to May's and Roselia's conversation. Since they didn't understand everything Roselia was saying, they used Spyro and Will to be their translators.<p>

Suddenly, the door was slammed open, and in came Ash, Gary, N and, surprisingly, Paul. Misty noted that Drew wasn't present, so did Spyro.

"Shhhh!" the girls shushed harshly, and motioned them to be quiet. The guys nodded in understanding and tiptoed over to the girls.

"Where's May?" Gary asked, the same moment as Misty asked, "Where's Drew?"

They were all rewarded with silence, but May's sob answered Gary's question. For some unknown reason, every time May was feeling sad or hurt, it pulled on his heart strings. He just couldn't explain it!

Gary clamped his teeth and started to make his way up, but the Pokémon blocked his, and the others', way up.

N crouched down to the Pokémon's eye level and let them speak to him. Spyro, on the other hand, didn't need explaining. He easily pieced two and two together to see the whole picture. He gave a low growl and started to shake with anger.

"Spyro?" Dawn asked hesitantly.

"...I will kill him..." Spyro barked out. "Prince or not, he is going to be thrown into the dungeons!"

Misty walked up and crouched in front of Spyro.

"Careful, Mist, ya don't know what he'll do," Ash warned, moving closer to Misty.

Misty ignored Ash since she was more concerned over to Spyro's abnormal behaviour. "What are you talking about Spyr-?"

"_Roselia? Is something wrong? Why are you crying?" _May's voice brought a halt to all of their conversations downstairs.

* * *

><p>(With May and Roselia)<p>

"Ro-Ro-Roselia. Lia, Rose Ros Lia Sela Lia Rosel," _/I'm-I'm-I'm broken hearted. See, I like Absol, but looks like he likes that other __**Roselia**__ better, _Roselia sulked, hanging its head low in defeat.

**This**, startled May. She had no idea that there were two Roselia in the room! She looked at Roselia with empathy, understanding the situation Roselia was in.

May looked out through the window, out towards the down pouring and cold clouds.

An idea struck May, coincidentally the same moment lightning struck. "Hey Roselia, why don't you stay here? If you want, that is,"

Roselia nodded eagerly.

'_May! Please, let me explain! It was nothing! She-' _(Drew)

May groaned in annoyance. The **one **guy she did **not **want to see or hear at the moment.

'_Drew,_' just thinking his name makes her shudder and triggers the waterworks again. '_Please. I understand how you feel-_'

'_That is where you are wrong, May,_' (Drew)

'_Sorry Drew, I won't hear anymore. Good bye._' And with that said, she blocked Drew out of her mind...for good.

"Tini?" _/May? _came the sweet voice of Victini. Victini could feel all the emotions flowing through its trainer like a rollercoaster and decided that it was time to see what's going on.

"Victini...I can't do this...not alone at least..." May mumbled, setting Roselia down and picking up her Glaceon doll, an item she brought from back home. She realized what she picked up and let go of the doll, looking as if it electrocuted her. May stared at the doll, wide eyed, and let the truth sink in.

1) Drew either cheated on her, or was a player. Overall, she doesn't have him anymore.

2) Glaceon is very sick.

3) Drew is possibly the only one who can heal her

4) She is some 'fairy tale' princess from a far away region and has the elemental power of fire. Super.

5) There is this weird tension that surrounds her every time she's near Gary.

The 5th conclusions made her stumped. That was weird in deed. She knows that she doesn't have a crush on Gary, but it feels...like they're connected. As she pondered more upon this fact, she didn't notice a shadow peering through the window. It smirked and opened the window. It took out an envelope from its jacket pocket and placed it on May's bedside table, and snuck back out. But before the figure left, it checked out May one last time.

"Time has made you beautiful, Maple," it sneered, leaping off from the roof and heading back home.

* * *

><p>Back with Misty and the others, minus Drew, they were becoming impatient.<p>

"OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH! LET ME THROUGH! I WILL GET UP THERE, ONE WAY OR THE OTHER!" Misty roared, pushing past the others. Combusken still refused to let anybody upstairs, so it stood tall, even though inside, it was cowering from Misty's wrath. Misty surprised everybody by grabbing hold of one of the many wooded bars on the stairs and scale up it. Once she reached the top of the stairs, she smirked at the crowd below while at the same time showing her famous finger peace sign.

Misty looked towards their bedroom and saw May staring fearfully at a Glaceon Doll that was on the floor.

_Oh oh, _Misty thought as she neared May.

"May, can I sit down?" Misty asked softly, motioning to May's bed. May nodded softly, never breaking her eye contact with the doll.

Once Misty sat down, facing May, Indian style, she placed a hand on May's shoulder. "May, what ha-"

"It's over Mist." May dead panned, a single tear trailing down her face. Misty didn't understand, but she was smart enough to know that it was Drew-related.

"What's over, sweetie?" Misty asked gently, her motherly side coming out. She hates to see any of her best friends hurt, and will do anything to cheer them up. **Anything**.

The pressure on May, along with stress and deprivation about her Glaceon, made May finally cave in and break down. She started sobbing like no tomorrow, realizing that it was all over, and hearing herself say it didn't help any.

"It's over, Misty, I lost him," May cried.

Misty was alarmed. She lost Drew? How is that even possible!

'_I thought that those two were really close!_'(Misty)

'_Yeah, they were, and still are, but that was before Brianna showed up in May's life,_' (Gary)

'_What are you saying?_' (Misty)

'_*sigh* ask her. Or ask Victini to show it to you. Hold, let us come up first,_' (Gary)

Misty hugged May to her, consoling her best friend by rubbing her back in soothing motions. Combusken finally gave up and let the others up, and Dawn and Leaf were among the first to race to the top. Leaf and Dawn kneeled in front of May and each took one of May's hands in theirs.

"I-I-I can't recite what happened. It's too painful," May breathed, her voice hollow and thin.

"Then show us May. Let Victini read your thoughts and display them to us, 'k?" Dawn cooed, knowing how fragile their friend was.

May nodded and closed her eyes, allowing Victini to access her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV<strong>

I don't remember falling asleep, but the next thing I knew was that it was morning. It was still raining, but I could see it starting to clear up. I stretched and yawned, giving the place a once over. Dawn, Leaf and Misty were still sleeping, so I got up as quietly as I could. I blindly reached for my Xtranciver that was on my bedside table, but instead, I came in contact with paper. Huh, how strange. I brought the paper into view and saw that it was an envelope. I opened it a letter fell out, along with a piece of ripped paper with someone's phone number on it.

The letter said this:

_Hey May, _

_This is Brendan, ya know, the guy with cool white hair/cap? Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to start your math lessons today at 9:00 AM? I know it's early, but hey, it's best to study in the morning! My cabin is Cabin 12; it's really close to the reception. I've written my number on that piece of paper, so give me a call if you get lost or something! I know that you and Drew are going through some tough times, but hey, it's the guy's fault! He may say things like 'I can explain' or 'it didn't mean anything' or 'I love you, you're better, it was a mistake' blah blah blah. Point is that he probably meant it all, but is denying it. If I had a girl, I would never, ever, treat her that way. Oops, off topic here, either way, see you at 9! :D XOXO Brendan_

Brendan huh? Well, I still need a tutor, and he offered so, why not. He said 9 o'clock, and the time now is...7:45. Plenty of time. I got dressed into my normal attire that consisted if a red tank top and white shorts and my signature bandana, but since it was raining, I threw on a see trough rain coat and a matching umbrella. I wrote a quick note explaining my absence, grabbed my Xtranciver, my Pokémon and Brendan's number before leaving. I sincerely hoped that I would not run into Drew and Brianna.

It took a while, since it was still raining, but I finally made it. Here I was, standing right in front of cabin 12, looking like a dork. It looked just like any other woodcutter's cottage. I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. As soon as my finger left the doorbell, a guy with white hair/cap, whom I'm guessing is Brendan, opened the door, smiling like an idiot. Not that he one, of course. (**A/N: You guys and I: Of course he is one! A rather big one! Bigger than Ash! *I don't mean any offense Ash fans, or Brendan fans, if there are any,***)

"Welcome May, please, come in," Brendan gestured his arm towards the warm and cosy living room. Though, it is quite a large space for just one person... We had just entered to the main hall where there were five doors with the names 'Brendan', 'Sean', 'Conway', 'Rudy', and 'Boss Harley'. Unlike our cottages, this cottage was a single floored plan with normal squared windows. "If you're wondering where Sean, Rudy, Conway and Harley are, they are training their Pokémon," Brendan quickly added, as if he just read my thoughts. Wait, hold on...

The confrontation with Sean came back to me, and I dimly noted that Brendan and the other gang there too, supporting Sean. With that on thought, I allowed myself some space from the guy.

"May, I don't bite. I'm note immature like Sean. He may be my best bud, but we're nothing alike, I promise," Brendan said slowly, though I never noticed him crossing his fingers behind his back.

Then again, I was _**very **_gullible. I smiled at him warmly before following him to his room which was obviously labelled with 'Brendan'. He opened his door and held it open for me, letting me go in first.

"Thanks for volunteering to do this, Brendan. You didn't have...to...this..." I slowed down my thank you when I noticed him closing the door behind him...**and locking it**. I quickly looked around the room, because I'm paranoid, and notice there isn't a single accessible window in the room; only a skylight. I also notice that there is no table, chairs or math books present. I silently cursed myself for leaving my Xtranciver and Pokéballs in my jacket pocket. I'm so stupid!

"You know May," Brendan said, his back towards me, "have you ever wondered why that kid in fourth 'beat you up'? Because he was trying to show you that he liked you. You know what they say; 'you hurt the ones you love', ain't that right, Maybella?"

"How do you know all this?" I stutter out, my voice quivering with every word.

Brendan faced me and started to circle me, very close to me. He stopped behind me and plays with my hair, smelling it in the process.

"My, my, you don't remember me? How sad. Maybe I should REMIND YOU!" He yelled, the same time as a painful memory replayed in my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh oh. What's Brendan up to? You'll just have to find out yourselves! Before you leave, I have an important announcement! No, I'm NOT quitting this story, never! No, I wanna tell you guys that I won't be unavailable able to update until the 15****th**** of July because I'm going on Summer Vacation! I'm terribly sorry, but I'll try to update whenever I have time! I'm writing the next chapter right now, as a matter of fact. I love you all, thank you for reading this and enjoying this story! I appreciate it, really, I do! Until next time! **

**(P.S: I know that some of you want to murder Brendan right now! I know that I sure do! :D)**

**Forest-Rose**


	19. Flashbacks and Future Sights!

**Chapter 19: Flashbacks and Future Sights!**

**May's POV**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Flashback*<strong>_

_~lunch break~_

_I rushed out of the classroom along with Misty, Dawn and Leaf as we raced to our little tree house behind the school._

"_Whoopsie! I forgot my packed lunch! Be back in a flash!" I stop and run back to my locker to get my lunch._

_I was about to reach my locker when someone pinned me against the wall. I screamed out in surprise when the person covered my mouth and punched me. Gosh, that was one strong punch coming from a fourth grader. I looked up and saw a boy with white hair, which he claims is a hat, and a green bandana. _

"_Hello Maybella. Miss me?" He sneered._

_See, he beats me up almost every school day, but I haven't said anything to anybody because he keeps threatening my Eevee. His guy friends stand around me in a tight formation, blocking any chance of escape. They just stand there with stupid grins on their faces._

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Present*<strong>_

I screamed as the memory came flooding back to me. It didn't take me very long to piece two and two together.

I gasped. "You! You were that kid!"

Brendan clapped mockingly for me. "Bravo, genius. Look, I've liked you for god knows how long, but it was just my luck that you were so darn oblivious!"

I flinched. "I'm...sorry?"

"You darn right should be! I knew that you were going to attend this school, so I signed myself in too."

"Wait, how'd you know that I was going to this school? Were you spying on me?"

He gave a deep, bone chilling chuckle. Not at all warm and friendly and joking like Drew's. "Yes, baby May; I stalked you ever since I moved after 4th grade. Everything was going exactly to plan, but then..._they _came." He seethed _they _with so much venom that could rival a king cobra.

"They?" I asked, though I already know whom.

"Drew and his little buddies. You see, Drew and I have been rivals forever. Did you know that Drew and Brianna were together so many years ago?"

My eyes grew cold and steely, and that must have told him all he need to know.

"Yes well, then you surely know that Brianna 'cheated' on him with another guy? Well, that guy was me, but we were faking it in order to play around with Drew a bit. We didn't expect him to blow his top like that. Though, Brianna blames it on me now, and knows that Drew will never like her, less, love her again."

"But I saw them; they're together again." I replied back stiffly.

I yelped as Brendan pushed me against the wall. He leaned in close so that our foreheads were touching. "Wanna know a secret of mine? I've managed to conjure up a love potion perfume. Take a guess on what happened."

I thought back hard while at the same time trying to push Brendan away. I remember the day they arrived, Brianna sat on Drew's desk and he didn't object. I also remember that practically all the boys in the room fawned over the girls, which could have been as a result of the love potion perfume in the air. So to make it simple: Love Potion Perfume (LPP) + Brianna = Lovesick Drew. But if the guys fawned over **all **of the four girls, then that must mean that they all were wearing the perfume! I remember Melody checking Ash out, that pink haired girl Ursula was looking at Paul out of the corner of her eye, and Cornelia was trying to flirt with Gary after school. Cornelia. Something's familiar about her. I just can't place it though...

"You forced Drew to fall in love with Brianna!" I accused. I glared at him with as much hate as I could muster.

"Yes I did but- hold on did you saw that you _**saw **_them together?" Brendan looked taken aback, as if the information had just struck him.

"Yes?" I answered uncertainly.

"Crap. It broke..." He swore to himself. He was talking to himself, and I'm pretty sure that he did not intend for me to hear what he was saying, but I just had to eavesdrop. "...because of that one weakness. I knew I should have researched more about that 'True Love' thing, 'cause that was the only way out of the spell! And if it broke when she saw him, and he saw her...Darn it! It can't be!"

True Love? What was he talking about?

Brendan's head snapped right back up. "You little...you listened, didn't you? Well, no point in hiding it now. Either way, the only way to make the spell permanent, is to...have a very intimate ...moment, if you please. I think you know what I'm saying."

I shudder and nearly puked at that mental image. Brendan brushed a hand against my cheek.

"But you May, I know that your inner emotion is love. That means that once you have an intimate moment with someone...you are bound to that someone for life."

My eyes grew wide, and I could feel the panic inside me rise and burst out to the surface. Please tell me that he's not gonna...

"C'mon May, show me what you've got." He kissed me jaw and started to trail upwards. I shrieked and tried to shove him. I even punched his jaw, but it was me who ended up hurt. He is like a rock; it never occurred to me that he is a vampire, but I sure do know now!

"Help! Somebody out there!" I screamed. Brendan growled and carried me over to the bed. Oh. Gods.

"Don't bother. Everybody's asleep, and your little boyfriend's the only one up at the moment," I felt hope bubble up inside me. "But luckily he's out hunting far away. Now put a sock in it or I literally will. Shut up."

He kissed me forcefully on the lips and started to guide his hand under the hem of my shirt. I was crying now, but I was hoping; hoping that someone can save me from him...

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff-hanger! I'm so mean, I know. I know that it's short, but hey, I at least managed to type up something, right? Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story! You have no idea how it helps me to keep going! Until next time!<strong>

**P.S Again: I want to drive a stake right through Brendan's chest, put garlic in his mouth and wrap him up in silver chains and leave him out in the sun. Yes, yes I know; I'm cruel. :P :D**

**Forest Rose**


	20. Oh, Brother! This is Totally Déjà Vu!

**Chapter 20: Oh, Brother! This is **_**Totally **_**Déjà Vu!**

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV<strong>

Brendan wouldn't stop, and when he started to guide his hands close to the hem of my shirt, _**that's **_when I freeze up and my body goes into lockdown. My screams became muffled by his rough lips covering my mouth. I prayed, really prayed, to every single god and goddesses that I would be saved. But time was running out, and so was my hope.

_***CRASH!***_

The door was busted open, no wait, I think it actually _flew _and crashed against the opposite wall.

"**SEAN!**" yelled a furious voice. Brendan groaned, finally taking his face away from mine. Ouch. I feel as if someone abused me. Well, technically, he did abuse me.

Said someone took a few tentative, yet heavy, steps into the room, but said person was still hidden from view.

"When I get my hands on you yo- huh?" said person froze once he noticed that Sean wasn't the one in the room, but us.

"May? What-" I managed to peek a glance at the mystery intruder. He was wearing black soft pants and a plain grey shirt. He had dark eyes and his usually spiky brown hair was having a serious case of a bed head makeover.

"Gary," I whimpered. "Help me, please!"

His look of confusion was quickly faded into one of rage and unforgiving. "Why you! Just wait till I get my hands on you! My sister no less!" Gary froze as he said the last words. So did I, in fact, I think Dialga made time freeze as well.

Brendan was the first to recover. "Your sister? What do you know, I _knew_ that there was a resemblance to you and that little girl we terminated. Your parents and their little protection charms. Typical. But, either way, I still need to have my way with you-"

"Not if I can stop it!" Gary yelled, sprinting forward. Suddenly, a big mass rammed into him.

"Hello, Gary. I believe that you were looking for me?" taunted a guy know no less as Sean. He had Gary pinned by the wrists and was standing on his toes.

"Perfect timing, Sean. Make our guest...comfortable...so to say."

Sean saluted and dragged Gary away. Gary gave me a regretful look.

"_I'm so sorry for this. All of this. Especially for not telling you that we're related_" (Gary)

"_Gary? But, - How?_" (May)

"May, attention on me. Now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted," Brendan asked, focusing back onto me.

"Around about when you decided to back off because you were afraid of getting cooties." Came a voice.

"You got that right...wait, what! No!" Brendan hopped off me, thankfully, and turned around to face the person who spoke.

"I could hear the gears trying to grind in your head. And that's saying something, considering airhead over there," came the snide reply. I sat up, really sore from the abuse my body has been through. I looked around the room, seeing no one.

"Hello, Brendan. You're going to wish that you had stayed in Hell," A shadow came forth from a corner. Dressed in all black, was the arrogant, moss-haired, green-eyed monster we all love; Drew.

Shock was written all over Brendan's face, but he covered it up with a smirk. "Why, it's just _so _nice to see you again, Drew! I thought that you and Brianna were off doing something..._special_."

At the mention of Brianna's name, I visibly flinched, and Drew didn't miss that. His eyes became slits as he glared at Brendan with hatred. One look at my worn out form had sent growls emitting from his body.

"Why so surprised, _**B**_, I hope you didn't take me as a fool Brendan...I don't fall for the same thing twice!" Suddenly, he was right in front of Brendan, lifting him off the ground by grabbing hold of his neck.

"I figured out something was wrong the moment I saw _Harley _walk in through the classroom doors. I figured out that you had gotten your dirty paws on a bottle of Love Potion Perfume, thus, provoking that inner feel for that *****." Drew gave a forced chuckle. He pulled out a heart-shaped pink bottle with an aromatic substance inside. "Sadly, you've just made the situation...**worse**." He crushed the glass in his bare hands.

"What are doing? Do you know what you've done? An overdose can lead to one's destruction!" Brendan exclaimed.

Drew zapped over to my side.

'_Take a really deep breath_' (Drew)

I did as I was told and felt Drew's arms wrap themselves around my petite body. I turned around so I was facing him. I looked at him and saw him staring back. His eyes had their shine back. I leaned into him and gave him a hug, which he returned.

I felt air swishing past me as I was wrapped up in Drew's secure arms. I could see a pink mist creeping out of the cabin. Drew insisted to carry me all the way back to our (ahem, **my**) cabin, but stopped halfway, near a pond.

He set me to my feet and looked me in the eye.

"Hey," he said, breathlessly.

"H-h-hey back to you," I offered some sort of smile, but as usual, Drew saw through it. He took hold of both my hands in his and said in a serious tone;

"May, you do know that I would _never _hurt you, right? Physically or emotionally, or mentally, or-"

I giggled. "Yeah yeah Drew, whatever you say," I joked.

Drew gave a sincere smile. "Look who's got their attitude back,"

"I-I really missed you Drew, but looks like I don't have to worry too much now,"

Drew hugged me again. "And you never will because it won't happen again. May, I'm... I can't even start to describe how sorry I am, May," he said regretfully, cupping my face with his hands."When I saw you..._heartbroken_, I- I'm a jerk, no worse than that, I'm a fool-"

"Hold on, how's a fool worse than a jerk?" I interrupted.

Drew gave me a mocking glare. "Here I am, trying to apologize-"

"It's too late~ to apologize~

It's too late~" I sang mockingly

"and all you pick up is that a fool is worse than a jerk? Unbelievable. I mean, here I thought that I was a mon-" I cut him off before he could continue bashing himself further. I gave him an innocent kiss on the lips to shut him up.

I could tell that Drew was caught off guard-

'_You wish_' (Drew)

As I said, he was _slightly _caught off guard ('_Don't argue!_' May) from the kiss but returned it nevertheless. I locked my arms around his neck as the kiss got deeper. He closed off all excess space between us by securely wrapping his arms around my waist, taking care not to touch the tender skin from Brendan's assault. I was soon back up against one of the trees near the pond, but I could care less; this was like a déjà vu moment. As we battled over dominance, and things heated up, I took off my shoes and wrapped my legs around his waist while sliding my fingers through his tousled, silky hair.

_***CREEEEEEEK***_

The tree leaned backwards and collapsed into the water, pulling us with it. Drew and I fell into the water and broke apart. We stared at each other before we broke down laughing.

Yep. This was _Totally _a déjà vu moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Drew and May are together again! Sorry for the wait guys, but technically, it's a day early since I said I would update on the 25<strong>**th****. But that's not all, I have more good news! I've started another May/Drew story called '**_**The Menacing Maple**_**'. You've got to read it! Well, no, you don't **_**have**_**to read it, but I'm hooked on it so...yeah. Plus, I've started my new Transformers Prime Series! Yes! I love it to death! ...No! Don't die! :P Relax, Enjoy, send in your Review, Goodnight everybody! :D**

**Forest Rose**


	21. Update Info

**Um, yeah. Hey. I wish I was updating with a new chapter now instead, but sadly, I'm not...I'm so very sorry! My computer is acting very weird right now! I had a nearly ready chapter at your disposal, and was about to update it, but then my Microsoft word got hanged and all my data was lost...there wasn't even an AutoRecover version =( So here's what I'll do...I'll be working twice as much this week, and hopefully I'll put up ****two ****chapters! I'll do the same for the Menacing Maple as well, okay? I'm just so sorry! This wasn't supposed to happen! I'll understand if you are disappointed or angry, but I'll get up two chapters! Just hold on! They'll be up in a week's time! =( **

**Sorry!**

**=( Forest~Rose )=**


	22. Forward to the Past!

**Chapter 21: Forward to the Past!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~With the Others~<strong>_

**No Ones POV**

Back at the girls' residence everything was going haywire! Even though it was still early in the morning, a few clouds had swept in and caused it to rain on such a beautiful morning. To make matters worse, the fog rolled in; blanketing the entire forest area in thick haze. The temperature had dropped significantly, almost reaching a sub-zero temperature. The morning sun was hidden behind these vapours, so giving the illusion that it was still dark outside. But this was just the beginning of a chain reaction...

"Ash! What the lord! Concentrate! You have to see something!"

You see, the situation at the present was that everyone who _are _in the house heard wake up screaming. They wanted to pass it off as a nightmare, but knew that it was unlikely.

"Guys, for the last time: I CAN'T REMEMBER! If it was a vision, then I still don't remember...I need something to probe even deeper..."

Everyone silenced, even Spyro stopped flapping his wings expectantly.

"You want my chocolate chip cookies, don't you," Dawn deadpanned blandly, expressionlessly. Ash's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh yes, PLEASE!"

Dawn rolled her eyes at his childish antics. "Oh please, I gave the last one to Will."

Something in Ash's mind snapped, pushing him into a commando mode. His eyes flared red, and his muscles twitched.

"I. Want. That. Cookie. And you will. Give. It. To. Me." Ash commanded, his voice recognizably much darker, as if he had a really bad case of hoarse throat.

Dawn took this as a sign to back away, but was utterly confused on what was going on. Misty and Leaf were question marks too, but Misty didn't see the warning sign that Dawn took and stepped right up to Ash.

"Ash? Get a grip on yourself! We're trying to help you, and you demand for some stupid cookieeee-" Misty gasped for breath as Ash's arm suddenly swept out and took a firm grip around her throat. Several of their friends shout out at Ash to stop while others screamed. This was **not **the Ash they knew.

"Do I have a firm **grip** now?" Ash spat out menacingly at Misty. Misty winced and tried to peal his fingers away from her throat, but it was useless; it was like trying to peal a rock sculpture off a wall.

"Ash! Stop it, man! What are you angry for?" Paul yelled out, marching and standing in front of Ash.

Ash's head slowly turned towards Paul in an eerily matter. "Why, Pauli, whatever is the matter? I'm not angry, just...determined," he spoke calmly, his eyes glinting with mischief.

Dawn crossed her arms and stood near one of the large windows with a sceptical expression. "Oh yeah? Tell that to the vein popping out of your forehead."

Ash let out a growl and loosened the grip he had on Misty's throat, causing her to collapse onto the floor, chocking for breath. Ash took one threatening step towards Dawn, who realized that she said something wrong. She took a step back, but her foot banged against the sofa. Suddenly, a dark mass appeared before Ash, his onyx eyes dangerous.

"Back. Off." Paul growled.

"Momma, what's going on?" yawned a tired, cute, fluffy, little white bunny rabbit from the top of the stairs. It was Will, who had just awakened from his nap due to all the commotion going on downstairs. He rubbed his eyes with a paw, trying to get rid of his sleepiness; in his other paw, however, was...

"Cookie..." Ash 'zombied' out; his eyes growing wide and drool dripping from his mouth.

"William! Go away!" Dawn cried desperately.

"What a nice way to say 'good morning' Momma," Will grumbled.

Ash crouched down low, preparing to make a jump to Will. As he leaped into the air, Dawn tried to send a very strong gust of wind at him to knock him off course. But it never came.

"Huh? What?" Dawn looked down at her palms disbelievingly. There was not even a single puff of air.

As a back-up, Leaf tried to sync up and freeze Ash mid-air using her psychic powers, but there wasn't even a spark of acknowledgment that it worked.

Even Misty tried to shoot a 'Hydro Pump' of some sort at Ash, despite her current state, but even that refused to let out a single drop of water.

As all these events took place, Ash advanced upon Will, who just stared at Ash with huge, doe-like eyes and a flabbergasted mouth.

Dawn nearly fainted and had to hold onto Leaf for support. Paul watched painfully, knowing that even if he jumped, he would be too late.

"Oh no you don't!" A blur flew past them all and collided head on with Ash, throwing them onto the floor. Ash was being pinned down to the floor by his wrist, snarling and snipping at his captor, by-

"Gary!" Leaf ran over to him and stopped in front of him. Gary smiled, thinking that she was happy to see him and was going to hug him. Yeah right. Leaf just gave him a hearty slap. "and exactly WHERE the heck have YOU been?!"

Gary groaned for two reasons; 1) He didn't get a hug from Leaf, and 2) Sean had punched him there.

Paul's head snapped up and he rushed over to Gary's side. "Did Sean do this?" he snarled. Gary was covered with bruises, cuts, bite marks and what-not.

"Another matter, for another time. Can someone just give him the darn cookie!" He yelled, fatigue being the main cause. Exhaustion was catching up, and fast.

Ash suddenly stopped struggling and smiled at Gary. "Hey, you agree with me! You're my ally then!" Everyone fell down anime style at _that_.

Above the stairs, Will was standing on the platform. He glanced at the cookie in his paws and shrugged. "You could have asked. I was on my way down to throw it in the garbage anyway. Momma might make delicious poffins, but it's a whole other story to the cookies!"

"Hey!" Will gave Dawn a sheepish look before tossing the cookie like a Frisbee at Ash.

Ash pushed Gary to the side and caught the cookie in his mouth, taking slow, crunching bites.

After a minute or two, Ash swallowed and his usual brown eyes slowly returned.

He blinked and looked at everybody around him.

"Uh, did I forget to eat, or somethin'?"

"What just happened?" White asked, confused at what had just happened.

"Hey, what did we miss?" May gasped for breath as she and Drew entered the house, soaking wet, might I add. They also had algae, pebbles and twigs that clung onto their clothes.

Everyone paused to look at them.

"What happened to you two?" Spyro asked accusingly. May and Drew looked at each other before laughing.

"Um, nothing! Ain't that so, Algae?" May sung childishly, rocking back and forth on her heels. Drew gave her a mock glare in return. Nobody missed to notice that they were holding hands again.

That raised more than a few eyebrows.

"You're together again? How?" Was practically what everybody asked at once.

"Long story," Drew said curtly.

Dawn gave an exasperated sigh as she started to list things off. "Well, great, the cabin's a mess, Ash when crazy, Gary is covered in bruises, we can't use our powers-"

"Yeah, about that, earlier I tried to use my powers to dry us up, but, as you can see, nothing happened." May asked curiously. Dawn gave her a small shrug.

"As I was saying, we can't use our powers and May and Drew are soaking wet, thus, soaking the house as well. Gods, I'm going to get a migraine," she groaned.

"You can't get a migraine, troublesome. You're too young for that." Paul said lowly.

"And you aren't! Whatever. I'm getting a killer headache," Dawn snapped.

"A headache works just fine."

"I suggest that we all take a break from all this...morning drama. We'll meet again at the bon fire tonight. We'll discuss today's events then. All of it." N briefed, shortly followed by the guys returning to their cabin.

"See you girls then," White bid goodbye as she returned to her cabin, which was located much closer to campus.

The girls remaining turned to look at each other. "Why are our lives so complicated!" They groaned before going off to start setting the house, or in May's case, to change her clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait you guys! As I promised, there WILL be 2 chapters up this week. I just wanted to post this one first. My computer STILL isn't functioning properly, but I'm making the best out of it. Chapters for Menacing Maple shall also be up today, at least one of them. Thank you all my reviewers! You've helped me gain renewed inspiration and helped my continue on this story!<strong>

**theasianwonder: **Haha, thank you for your kind words! Hmm, should I make Gary be **very **threatening to Drew or not? Oh, I could not have anyone else other than Drew save her. Poor Gary though for getting beat up :( Oh, and thanks for all your support too!

**Fprmr1**: Hehe, sorry for making the updates take so long, but thanks for your continuing support! I know that it helps a lot! :D

**Catrina7077: **thank you for the compliment on the chapter! Well, you find out in this chapter what happened to Gary when Sean 'took care' of him. Poor Gary. Not to mention he also got slapped by Leaf afterwards :P

**Midnight:** Glad to know that you like it! :D

**TheGreatKaye: **Really? You love my story? Aww, thanks, that makes an authors day ya know! :D Hmm, we're in the same boat, huh. Well, to tell you the truth, I nearly lost my inspiration for this story, but you want to know what I did? I renewed my inspiration with something else. I'm not changing the plot with anything big, but it's going have a slightly different twist to it. And I guess that's it's better to update late than to not update at all, right?

**Rose (guest): **See? I've updated, just like promised! =D

**Forest~Rose**


	23. Fate Steps In, but Destiny Intervenes?

Wooohoo! Over 100 reviews! =D Gave me A LOT of motivation! =D ….I should be studying at the moment….oh well! =D You guys are worth it! =). **Important notice at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter<span>22

_**Fate Steps In, but...Destiny intervenes?**_

* * *

><p><strong>~Later That Night~<strong>

**3rd POV**

The Kricketot and Kricketune played a soft melody that carried its tune throughout the murky shadows of the forest, luring all types of ghost-Pokémon, such as Misdreavius and Ghastly, out of their creaks and crannies. The breeze no longer carried that rhythm that lulls them to sleep, no, but more of calm and soothing one that chimes as it rustles past leaves and fields of dewy grass. The Pokémon were just relaxing and enjoying the tuneful forest orchestra, a smile dangling on their faces.

"You're WHAT?!" the sound echoed throughout the blissful forest, causing the Pokémon to reply with an angry cry.

The cause of this shout came from a group surrounding a bon fire, deep in the forest. All the males, and May, glared at the girls who had shouted simultaneously. Leaf, Misty, White and Dawn looked back at the rest of the group sheepishly and apologized for shouting.

"Sorry, I mean; what? How are you two siblings? Well, related at all?!" whisper-shouted Dawn, as she glanced between Gary and May. By now, May's happy, and scared, tears were gone as she sat in between Gary and Drew. Gary had his left arm around May's shoulders and held both her hands in his right one. Drew settled for giving the two siblings their space, watching slightly confused and awed.

May, Drew and Gary have repeated their encounters following the previous morning, and right now everyone was in shock, including Drew and the other Vampulators.

"Believe it or not, it's true. I just realized it when I saw the scar on her left hand when that...monster...tried to force her into it," Gary growled as he hugged May closer to him, making May squirm a bit from the pressure. Drew noticed this and slightly tugged on Gary's arm, alerting him of May's displeasure.

"Wait, scar? What scar?" Misty wondered as she struggled to remember there ever being a scar on May's left hand.

May and Gary shared a look before extending their left arm to the group and showing the faint scars that marred their left hands. The scar was more like a birthmark, a flame shaped birthmark than anything else. What's more? Gary had an identical mark on _his _left hand.

Gary's eyes softened when he thought back to the day everything changed.

"Our parents were the King and Queen of a realm called Blaze, which is, as you can guess, mainly a fire-realm. So one night the Space Pirates – that's what I call them since I don't know who they are – attacked the realm. Our mother place May and I into an escape pod, but not before she performed some ancient magic that made sure that we'd always be together, no matter when, or where. Turns out, the magic left her in a fragile state, leaving her unable to defend herself from oncoming attackers... When the pod left for some unknown destination, the Space Pirates noticed us and gave a chase after us. And then..." Gary grimaced

"And then?" Leaf prodded softly.

"…they blew us up…" Gary said so softly that it could've been carried with the wind. His eyes grew soft with sorrow and pain that it caused the surrounding wildlife to quiet down too.

"But then," he carried on, "somehow I managed to crash land onto a passing asteroid that was a space shuttle. The creatures on the space shuttle didn't know how I appeared out of nowhere, so they assumed that it was a sign. They took me to their leaders, and their leaders took me in as one of their own. I grew up posing as their son, while all along never knowing of the family I had in the past. And that was how I became the last remaining Guardian of Metallica. How I became a Vampulator is another story for an another time."

"What happened to me then?" May piped in, curiosity taking over her features.

"You, Maybella, were…" Gary stared up at the skies, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. Everyone got the drift and shared a common silence.

"But…how? I mean, how am I standing here today?"

"Because of Mom's magic, May. She said that we'd always be together, so here we are. My guess is that Fate decided that it's better that you're reborn into a new era than to live from a past one."

"That clears things up with your part of the story, but what about Ash's episode?" Drew cut after a moment's silence.

"Well…" Dawn started, looking at Paul.

Reluctantly, Paul retold the events that took place during the peak hours of the morning in the cabin.

The bonfire cackled as it spewed a few stray flames into the unforgiving black hole known as the sky, its flames dancing around the group.

"I've been thinking…" N pondered, as he let one hand rest on his knee and his head resting on his knuckles, while the other hand was loosely embracing White by hanging off her shoulders.

"Oh boy, here N goes again," Ash teased, trying to lighten up the tension that filled the air.

"I've been thinking," N repeated, casting a small glare at Ash, "that our weaknesses might have been triggered."

All he got in response was question marks hanging above everybody's heads.

"Weaknesses?" "What's that?" several of them asked at once.

"A weakness is something that triggers the other side of you, the darker side, unless you are dark all the time because then it would be you brighter side. These weaknesses are triggered by something that causes a reaction with you, it could be personal, or just some characteristic about you.

"For example, **Ash**," N turned to face Ash, who now had a nervous look on his face. "I would guess your weakness is **food**, believe it or not.

"**Paul**, your weakness is letting your **overconfidence **get the best of you. And before you object, I'm not saying that it is true, I'm just observing the traits I've picked up from the years. And that goes for all of your briefings.

"**Gary**, my guess is that **helplessness** is the cause for your weakness. I get this because you like to help people and Pokémon alike and that you feel extremely guilty if you don't, despite your usual playboy attitude," N chuckled as Gary gave out a 'Hey!'

"**Drew**… going from the effects from the past, I'd say yours is **jealousy**, and I think you know what I'm talking about," Drew gave a curt nod as regret flooded his eyes as he thought back on his foolish attempts back when he was with Brianna. May gave his hand a comforting squeeze when she guessed what was on his mind.

N drew in a deep breath. "**Mine**, I'm not sure, but I have a guess. You always see me as calm and collected, right? So what would the effects be if I wasn't?" Everybody thought about it, but couldn't form a train of thought of how the effects would be. White, however, looked slightly alarmed as she stared at N with wide eyes.

"You mean like that time with _**them**_? With Team Plasma and Zek- uh, _**Big Z**_ and Ghetsis?" White asked him incredulously. N closed his eyes and nodded while the others look on bewildered and question marks appearing over their heads.

"In other words, I fear mine is **rashness**," N concluded, staring gravely at the group.

White places a hand on his arm in sympathy and to support him.

"What about our loss of power?" Misty asked, trying to summon a whirlpool, but failed, just to prove her point.

"I…honestly don't know," N breathed out, stumped. "I've heard tales of that if there is a strong magnetic field, it could somehow with the powers of elementals. At least, for female elementals. I've heard that it would take great stress and a powerful electric source to disable the male elementals' powers."

"That would explain why I can still use my powers," Gary exclaimed as

"But there haven't been any magnetic "

"But," Leaf buts in, "there is **one **thing that has me lost." She looked at the rest of the girls and they all shared a look and nodded simultaneously.

"You guys keep talking about Fate and Destiny," May started, raising her head to look at the girls, and then to look at Drew. Drew made eye contact with her and moved in closer to sit right next to her.

"-as if they were real people," Dawn continued, scrunching her eyebrows together in confusion. Paul exhaled deeply and took one of her hands in both of his. Now, this action actually surprised they group.

Gary smirked and opened his mouth to comment, but Paul beat him to it, sending him a harsh, cold glare that screamed, '_Shut it or I'll kill you_'

"So why is that?" Misty inquired, resting an elbow on Ash's shoulder.

N cleared his throat. "Well, there are-"

"Now, now, N, I don't believe that that is your place to tell, now is it?" A cool voice answered from above them.

Ash, Paul, Gary, Drew and N crouched into a defensive pose in front of their respective charges, fangs out and barred.

"Oh would you relax?" A little girl's voice scoffed.

They watched as a girl no older than eight floated down and landed before them. She had soft golden hair, which was up in two adorable pigtails, and big doe eyes. Her face had a natural blush on her cheeks and white teeth. She was wearing a plain pink dress with white leggings underneath and pink ballet flats. On her head was a small tiara.

The guys recognized who she was in a second and smiles appeared on their lips. They gave a slight bow as her feet touched the ground.

"Kate, how nice you to drop in," Paul said sincerely. The girls' jaws dropped. They could not believe what they just witnessed. Paul. Nice to a girl? That's out of this world! Dawn couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of the kid.

Kate gave a soft smile and a gentle nod of her head. She then turned to the girls.

"Hello," her musical voice rang out, "I'm Fate, but everybody call me Kate since that's my name. I know who you are though, even though may or may not know me… okay, scratch that, I know that you don't know me. But let me just say: Watch your backs, like every second. At least until the evil has vani-"

"Oh, Katie, Katie, Katie," A dark voice chided from above.

Descending from a dark vortex was a boy around the age of ten. He had shaggy and uneven murky brown hair that slanted over his left eye. His eyes were pitch black, with no spark in them. He was wearing a black t-shirt and black punk jeans and converse. He wore a silver metallic skull head badge on his shirt.

The aura surround the little princess of Fate visibly darkened, her eyes sending sparks strong enough to stop a beating heart. Her arms were locked by her sides, her fists clenched tightly. She managed too growl out one name though.

"Destiny."

* * *

><p>… <strong>I have no explanations for my delay… I guess I just got caught up with my school work =( But that's still no excuse. But I'm warning you now, that it'll take a while for each chapter to come out. But that actually depends on the length of each chapter. <strong>_**IMPORTANT!**_** Would you guys prefer longer chapters that's take a while to come out, or shorter ones that won't take as much time? Up to you. Again, sorry for the delay =( Just getting used to my new laptop =(**

**theasianwonder****: **Hi! =) Oh, I did spell your penname wrong….sorry 'bout that =/ I fixed as soon you noted me about it. =) Well, let's make Gary threatening then! But it'll have to wait 'til the next chapter. =) Thank you for all your support!

**Fprmr1: **Haha, yeah, I just need to keep updating more often I guess =D

**rose (Guest): **I'm so sorry! I know that I've taken AGES to update =( You'll just have to keep reminding me to update if I'm not fast enough! =P =) Glad that you like it though!

**eeveeluvr: **Guess you got the answer to your question! Ok, not really, but you have an idea! =D Happy to know that I've got you interested!

**TheGreatKaye: **Aww, I made you happy! …but then I've also made you disappointed by the long wait. Hope this chapter makes up for it though!

**Catrina7077: **Yeah, it was slightly rushed towards the end =P =) And I will try to make Drew wet his pants from Gary's fierceness! =D

**MDpkmnasaianfa: **Haha, thank you for your really kind words! =) If you really want me to, I could write a 'head's up' for when some parts become 'T' rated? Not that I can make it _that _detailed =P I'm just going with what I've read other people write =)

**Star0890: **Really? Well, I feel honoured! =) Thank you! I'll try to make the climax full of suspense! =)

**RoseRomance10: **Talent? I just write this as a hobby, but I never thought of I like that thought =) Thank you! =D And I'll try to update sooner, if given the chance. I have a major math test coming up so it won't be any time within the coming week =/

**A-Song-for-You: **Thank you! Hopefully the climax will be up to your expectations! =D

* * *

><p><em><strong>ForestRose10 =)<strong>_


	24. VERY IMPORTANT! I'm so sorry!

**I really wish that I was updating right now, but the reason why I'm out here now is that my laptop has gotten a virus =( I'm borrowing my mom's laptop now to write this, I am terribly sorry for this! I've tried to fix it, honestly, but nothing's working! I'll have to take into service once my dad's back, but until then there will be a pause in ALL my stories. I'm reallly sorry, and hope that you can forgive me when the time comes. =( **


End file.
